Cambios
by sasuke-sakurita
Summary: En el último ataque de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, algo los transporta a cuando tenían doce años. Naruto quiere reanudar sus lazos con ellos. Sasuke quiere cambiar las cosas acerca de su hermano y estar con Sakura. Y Sakura...¿Que es lo que quiere Sakura?
1. Principio

******Resumen: En el último ataque de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, algo los transporta a cuando tenían doce años. Naruto quiere reanudar sus lazos con ellos. Sasuke quiere cambiar las cosas acerca de su hermano y estar con Sakura. Y Sakura...¿Que es lo que quiere Sakura?  
**

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**.  
**

Los tres estaban jadeando. El brazo derecho de Naruto estaba roto, tenía una herida en el lado derecho de su pecho, algunas costillas rotas y muchos rasguños.

Sasuke tenía una herida en el hombro, el tobillo derecho estaba torcido, algunas costillas rotas, un kunai se había arrojado en su pierna izquierda y tenía algunos rasguños de menor importancia.

Sakura también tenía algunas costillas rotas, una herida en el estómago, una herida en la frente y algunas otras lesiones de menor importancia.

Había sangre por todas partes.

Los tres adolescentes estaban faltos de chakra y agotados. Sabían que el siguientes ataque sería el último...

Naruto levantó su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a hacer su Rasengan más fuerte, mientras miraba solemnemente a sus dos compañeros de equipo. El sabía que esto sería probablemente el final de todos ellos al ver a Sasuke y Sakura seguir su ejemplo y preparar sus ataques más fuertes.

Sasuke cogió su espada y comenzó a cargar su Chidori Nagashi. Aún ahora no podía evitar pensar como habían llegado a eso. Era plenamente consciente de que probablemente iba a morir en esta batalla y él estaba preparado para ello. Él ya había logrado matar a su hermano, y luego de enterarse de TODA la verdad. se había negado a volver. Se quedó mirando a Sakura con profundo dolor. No podría revivir su clan. La mujer con la que planeaba revivirlo de todas formas estaba a punto de atacarlo...

Sakura cargó su mano derecha de rayos, el Chidori había sido invocado. Miró las expresiones de solemnidad y dolor que emparejaba con su rostro estoico. No podría decir que se lo había imaginado porque no era así, de todas formas sabía que moriría allí. No era algo de lo que tuviera miedo, lo había estado esperando desde hacía muchos años, y ahora era consciente de que no podría comenzar una nueva vida... había herido, de todas las maneras posibles, al hombre que una vez juró proteger.

Los tres chicos se lanzaron uno contra otros. Ellos corrían a toda velocidad y levantaron sus brazos al frente. Los tres ataques chocaron en un gran destello de luz blanca, todo el tiempo pareció detenerse para los tres. Se miraron unos a otros, anticipándose de la muerte que estaban seguros que iba a venir.

Al mismo tiempo se oyó una voz antes de que los tres se desmayaran.

**-¡No voy a dejar que unos niños tontos me dejen morir!- **gritó Kyuubi antes de activar el jutsu.

* * *

**1- Principio**

* * *

**.  
**

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor confundido. Registró el hecho de que estaba en su antigua casa. ¿Por que estaba en su antigua casa? ¡¿Por que estaba incluso en Konoha? Él debería estar muerto... o por lo menos en la cárcel.

Entonces reparó en la mesita donde se suponía que debía estar la foto del equipo siete. ¿Donde estaba? Se levantó y pensó que iba a encontrar más adelante algún Anbu para ir a buscarlo, pero nada. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pensaba en la batalla anterior que tuvo con sus ex-compañeros de cabello rubio y pelirosa. Entonces notó que su cabello parecía más corto de lo que recordaba, pero pronto se encogió de hombros. Se volvió para mirar en el espejo y se congeló en el acto.

**-¡MIERDA SANTA!**

Naruto se levantó dormido con los ojos medio cerrados después de que alguien lo despertara con un grito. Entró en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró un poco de leche y Ramen. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar la fecha de caducidad de la leche. ¡No quería una repetición de lo ocurrido tres años atrás! Vio que hacía dos meses que estaba caducado y con un gemido vertió la leche en el fregadero y se deshizo de la caja de cartón.

A continuación, procedió a cocinarse el Ramen, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Acaso era él o todo le parecía más grande? Que él recordara la mesa le llegaba por la cintura... y ahora, bueno no le llegaba. Luego miró hacía abajo y notó que dormía con su ropa de antes. Entonces decidió saltarse el desayuno y tomar una ducha, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

**-¿Por qué estoy usando mi viejo traje azul y naranja, que le pasó a mi traje negro y naranja?-**se preguntaba Naruto y a continuación, todos los recuerdos de la lucha anterior inundaron de nuevo en él.- **¡¿Qué sucederá con Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme? ¡¿Están bien?- **corrió al baño para vestirse, cuando se quedó paralizado delante del espejo.

**-¡QUE DIABLOS!**

Sakura finalmente decidió levantarse. Después del primer grito se había despertado y luego trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormirse, oyó otro grito y ella pensó que solo debía renunciar a dormir. Al segundo se sentó y abrió los ojos, de inmediato notó que algoandaba mal. ¿Por que estaba en su antigua casa? Primeramente... ¡¿Por que rayos estaba en Konoha? Ella debería estar muerta... o al menos en la cárcel.

Se levantó y pensó que iba a encontrarse con algún Anbu para llevársela, pero no hubo miró a si misma, mientras se dirigía al baño, notando que su ropa era la de antes. ¿Por que estaba llevando una camiseta de tirantes y unos mini shorts negros? No debería caber en ellos, mucho menos ahora que le habían crecido más los pechos. Una mano se dirigió en su pecho y notó en seguida dos cosas; la primera, su mano se veía mas pequeña. Segundo, sus pechos definitivamente no eran tan pequeños. Frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirarse en el espejo y entonces se congeló en el acto.

**-¡QUE MIERDA!**

(Ahora todos los de Konoha están despiertos y se preguntarán porque demonios hay tanto grito a las siete de la mañana)

Sasuke se miró a si mismo en estado de shock. ¿Por que demonios él tenía doce años? ¿Estaba en algún tipo de jutsu? ¿Acaso había viajado en el tiempo?

_**-**__**¿Como rayos he viajado en el tiempo?- **_se preguntó Sasuke cuando llegó a la conclusión del viaje en el tiempo.- _**¡Eso ahora no importa!-**_rápidamente tomó su ducha y se vistió.

Sasuke miró su ropa sintiéndose un poco nostálgico. Su camisa azul con cuello alto y el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y los pantalones blancos, sin embargo a pesar de sentirse nostálgico ahora no se sentía cómodo. Tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado a la ropa que usaba... hasta el día de ayer.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hasta la academia. Si no recordaba mal, dado que ya tenía la banda ninja y el día en el que estaban, ese sería el día en que se harían los equipos. Cuando Sasuke llegó al salón la única que vio allí fue a Sakura.

_**-Parece la misma de siempre. Me pregunto si es Sakura del pasado o la del futuro.- **_Sasuke pensó en ello y decidió que haría como si fuera el Sasuke del pasado, no era un esfuerzo, el consideraba que no había cambiado tanto.**- Sakura.- **pasó por delante de su escritorio, dándole un asentimiento de cabeza. Y todo lo que consiguió fue una mirada neutra y leve asentimiento.- _**Bueno, eso no me dice nada, pensándolo bien Sakura no a cambiado en nada.- **_él decidió simplemente seguir de pie y se sentó a la mesa donde se sentaba Naruto.

En el transcurso del tiempo, más estudiantes se presentaron y la mayoría de la población masculina de la clase se lleno alrededor de la mesa de Sakura. Sasuke rodó los ojos, y hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que a él le pasaba lo mismo con la población femenina. Luego vino Naruto, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Algunos de los estudiantes se preguntaban como podía hacerlo sin chocar con alguien. Sasuke lo miró fijamente, recordaba perfectamente que Naruto era uno de los tantos fan's de Sakura, él no dejó de perseguirla hasta después de los exámenes chunins, y Naruto definitivamente hubiera ido en pos de Sakura en cuanto entro en la clase. Es más, el rubio estaba muy tranquilo, y eso que estaba haciendo, definitivamente no podía hacerlo hasta mucho más tarde. Por lo tanto era el Naruto del futuro. Entonces Sasuke decidió comprobarlo. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo así como así. Simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a él.

Al oír los pasos de alguien acercase, Naruto abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto supo que ese era el Sasuke del futuro, sin embargo prefirió comprobarlo.

**-Uhm, Teme... eres...-**

**-Si, Dobe. Soy Sasuke del futuro.- **susurró para él, era consciente de las miradas que tenía hacía ellos, haciendo que sonriera aliviado, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en ceño cuando vio en la dirección de Sakura.

**-¿Y Sakura-chan?**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.- **No estoy seguro... ¿No deberíamos intervenir? Yo mejor que nadie sabe lo fastidioso que es eso.- **pregunto mirando con fastidio la horda de fansboys que había en torno al tema de su conversación.

**-Aww, ¿Por que? Esa es una manera de hacerla sufrir.- **dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Sasuke bufó por lo bajo y se acercó a la mesa de Sakura, Naruto le seguía por detrás con un mohín.A continuación, procedió a empujar violentamente y a esquivar a su paso, entre la multitud de fansboys. Sasuke se dio cuenta después que la multitud había aumentado, y ahora no solo eran los fan's de Sakura, si no que ahora también estaban sus fan's. Se dio cuenta que Naruto se había quedado estancado entre la multitud, y con una mueca de molestia - se debía a que realmente no soportaba como trataban a Naruto en ese tiempo, lo suyo con él era diferente, era natural - le agarró y lo sacó de allí con un poco de rudeza para sentarlo a su lado.

Sasuke pensó que eso había sido diferente. La otra vez, era él el que estaba en el lugar de Sakura y ella estaba en el medio. Toda la horda de fangirls y fanboys abrieron la boca y les miraron fijamente solo cuando se hubieron sentado. Naruto se acercó más a Sasuke con miedo porque estaba siendo fulminado tanto por los hombre y por las mujeres. En otra ocasión, Sasuke seguramente le hubiera dicho 'Alejate, Dobe' o 'No te acerques tanto, Usuratonkachi' o algo así diría si fuera el Sasuke de ese tiempo 'Alejate, perdedor' pero Sasuke entendía que en ese tiempo todos en la academia le trataban mal y realmente a nadie le importaría golpearlo. Así que simplemente se dedicó a fulminar a todos con la mirada. Después miró a Sakura y le dedicó una media sonrisa, y ella simplemente lo miró de reojo - él era consciente de eso, obviamente - y sonrió también, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su boca hizo que nadie lo viera.

Justo en el momento en que Ino estaba por decir alguna cosa, entró Iruka y todos los fan's corrieron en sus asientos. Iruka se acercó a la parte delantera de la clase y sacó unos papeles.- **Bien clase, creo que voy a decir los equipos que serán a cargo de un Jounin.** - y entonces siguió diciendo los equipos.

Entonces Iruka nombró el sexto equipo, cuando Naruto miró a Sakura y luego se inclinó a su izquierda para susurrarle algo a Sasuke. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un bufido ante el plan idiota que se le ocurrió, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. La escena causó que Sakura pusiera los ojos en blanco. Era evidente que ella ya sabía que eran los del futuro.

**-Bien, entonces...- **continuó Iruka.- **el equipo siete constará de Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-**

**-¡Si!- **interrumpió el rubio y saltó sobre el escritorio haciendo que Sasuke tuviera serios problemas para no soltarse a reír y el resto de la clase le miraba como si estuviera loco. Sasuke, esperando verse muy él, lo sacó de nuevo en su asiento tratando de verse molesto, pero aún así había una sonrisa discreta en su rostro.

Iruka gruñó y continuó.- **Y Uchiha Sasuke.**

**-¡Bien!- **Naruto grito y esta vez se aseguró de llevarse a Sasuke consigo sobre la mesa haciendo círculos, él no se quejó. Esto enfureció a mucha gente que estaba mirando. Sakura los miró fijamente sin ningún tipo de reacción real... es decir, hasta que la sacaron sobre la mesa también, y la hicieron girar en círculos con ellos.

Ella los miró... con el reconocimiento evidente de lo que realmente eran... pero ella no trató de soltarse. Esto estaba siendo parte de su plan. Si se trataba de Sakura del pasado, probablemente les hubiera apartado bruscamente, mirado con desprecio y les hubiera llamado molestos.

Bueno... ahora la gente estaba realmente mirándoles. Las tres personas que, básicamente, se odiaban unos a otros antes... ahora estaban tomados de la mano y girando en círculos sobre su escritorio. Lo que realmente sorprendía a la clase - y a Iruka - era el echo de que había llegado a Sasuke y aún más increíble era el echo de que ambos, habían llegado a Sakura. Ino estaba muy sorprendida, sin embargo el sentimiento de tristeza no desaparecía.

Una vez el estado de euforia pasó, volvieron a sentarse. Naruto y Sasuke chocaron los puños con una sonrisa en su rostro - Naruto emocionado, y Sasuke con suficiencia - y Sakura se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro. Iruka, todavía sorprendido, tartamudeó cuando siguió diciendo los siguientes equipos. Nadie volvió los ojos al equipo siete. Cuando todo el mundo tenía su equipo, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura esperaron a que el aula estuviera completamente vacía.

Entonces Sasuke, en un flash, se estrelló contra la pared. Ni siquiera trató de esquivar. Naruto, que había sido el que le había golpeado, extendió su mano para que se parara.-**Me lo merecía...- **él murmuró.

**-¿Es esa tu manera de pedir perdón?- **Naruto preguntó con calma. Miró a un lado para que no pudieran ver su rostro, pero asintió. Naruto, sin embargo, luego sonrió ampliamente y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke.- ¡**Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo atrás, Teme! Yo estaba esperando una disculpa en realidad.- **y Sasuke sonrió. Luego, ambos, miraron a Sakura, que de hecho se encontraba mirando el suelo, mordiéndose el labio.

**-Sakura...- **Sasuke la llamó y Sakura los miró a ambos, de echo miró sus manos extendidas hacía ellos. Ella algo dubitativa al principio, las agarró, y enseguida se vio envuelta en un abrazo grupal.

**-Esperaba algo mucho peor...- **murmuró Sakura.

**-No esperarías que te golpeáramos, ¿Verdad?- **inquirió Sasuke y luego bufó cuando ella no respondió.- **Lo habías pensado.- **entrecerró los ojos.

**-A diferencia de ti, Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan piensa mucho las cosas, lo tuyo fue locura temporal.- **dijo Naruto separándose del abrazo y sonriendo socarronamente y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando lo oyó gruñir.Y Sakura sintió su cara arder cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no la soltaba aún.

Después de un almuerzo tranquilo, los 'Genin' procedieron a la clase, donde se suponía que debían encontrarse con su nuevo sensei.

**-Entonces... ¿Pensáis que deba hacer la broma del borrador, de nuevo?- **pregunto Naruto. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron. Naruto cogió el borrador y lo colocó en la parte superior de la puerta.

Esperaron veinte minutos, antes de que su sensei llegara. Kakashi abrió la puerta y con un 'golpe' el borrador rebotó en la cabeza y en el suelo. Naruto rió y Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron. Kakashi los miró, entrando en el salón de clases hasta la parte delantera.

**-Bueno, mi primera impresión de este grupo es que... sois un montón de idiotas.- **Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura les cayó una gota de sudor.

[En el techo de la academia]

**-Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué no me dicen un poco acerca de ustedes mismos?-** preguntó Kakashi, mirando a los Genin sentados en el suelo delante de él.

**-¿Cómo qué?-** Naruto le preguntó.

**-Hmm ... Sus gustos, aversiones, sueños para el futuro, las aficiones ... cosas así.**

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza con confusión.- **¿Por que no te presentas primero... para que podamos ver como se hace?**

Kakashi puso una mano en su barbilla.- **¿Quién yo? Bueno mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Cosas que me gustan y cosas que odio... yo no tengo ganas de decirlo. Mi sueño para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. En cuanto a mis aficiones... tengo muchas aficiones... **

Los tres tenían una gota de sudor.- _**Solo nos dijo su nombre...**_

**-Muy bien, ¿por qué no te vas primero?-**Preguntó Kakashi, señalando a Naruto.

Naruto con orgullo levantó el pulgar y se señaló a sí mismo.-**¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Me gusta el Ramen instantáneo en una taza, mis dos mejores amigos que son como mi familia adoptiva,-**Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron._**- **_**y**** mis dos maestros favoritos, Iruka-sensei y... alguien más, ****odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar después de poner el agua a calentar del**** Ramen instantáneo, y mi sueño para el futuro... ¡Ser el mayor Hokage! ¡Entonces todo el pueblo dejará de faltarme el respeto y empezarán a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien! ¡Alguien importante! También me gusta hacer bromas...- **

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza hacía Naruto._**- El chico Kyuubi... He escuchado de sus instructores que es un bromista... y lo acaba de confirmar. **_**Muy bien, la mujer del equipo, tu turno.-**dijo mirando en la dirección de Sakura.- _**Veamos como será la última Haruno.**_

**-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Me gusta la gente cercana a mi... No me gusta aquellas personas que juzgan sin saber nada y las personas hipócritas. Mi sueño para el futuro... aclarar ciertas cosas. Realmente no tengo otro sueño.- **dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

_**-No es lo que esperaba.- **_Kakashi pensó, luego se volvió a Sasuke.-** Parece que es tu turno.**

**-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke... hay muchas cosas que no me gustan... los dulces, en particular. Me gusta... mis amigos... y mi meta es... restaurar mi clan. Yo no creo que tenga alguna afición a parte de entrenar.- **terminó encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara de duda.

**-Bueno, eso no es... lo que yo esperaba...**

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto le dieron sonrisas amistosas. Él no respondió.

**-¡Muy bien, entonces! Nos vemos en campo de entrenamiento** (lo que sea) **en la mañana por la mañana** (siempre) **de un ejercicio de supervivencia**.- (Sabemos lo que sucede ahora. Ellos dicen que ya lo ha hecho y cosas por el estilo. Él dice algunas cosas ... y luego les dice que no hay por lo menos un sesenta y seis por ciento de probabilidad de que podían fallar y bla bla bla ...)

Los tres 'Genin' se quedó mirando a Kakashi con aburrimiento después de la mención dramática de la oportunidad que tenían al ser enviado de vuelta a la academia. Una gota de sudor apareció en Kakashi ante su reacción ... o la falta de atención.

**-¡¿Por qué diablos íbamos a estar preocupados cuando tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de qué preocuparnos? ¡**Vamos a pasar su pequeño ejercicio de supervivencia con facilidad!- dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza en señal de triunfo. Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron. Kakashi sonrió también.  
-**Yo no sería tan arrogante si yo fuera tu. Al ser un ninja no es todo diversión y juegos. Su vida está siempre-**

**-¡Yaaawwn!- **interrumpió Sasuke estirando los brazos. Sakura sintió ganas de reír y Naruto en realidad estaba riendo. El ojo de Kakashi tembló.

**-Voy a verlos a todos mañana. Ah, y será mejor que ustedes no coman desayuno o de lo contrario vana a vomitar. **

**-Si, si. Acaba de salir ya si vas a salir.- **Naruto respondió haciéndole señas de que se fuera, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera burlón. Kakashi los miró y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.- **Así que, para ser claros...** **desayunaremos de todos modos, ¿no?- **pregunto, y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sakura se levantó de pronto.- **Quiero enseñarles algo.- **ellos la miraron confundidos y un poco sorprendidos.- **Un jutsu** **de telepatía. Lo aprendí hace un tiempo, de echo es un jutsu de los Yamanaka. Lo aprendí.- **se encogió de hombros indiferente.- **Creo que sería buena manera para comunicarnos cuando sea necesario.- **Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Naruto saltaba arriba y abajo en la espera de aprender una nueva habilidad.

[Una hora más tarde...]

**-'_El uso de la telepatía es muy divertido, Sakura-chan.'_**

_**-'¿Por que nunca me enseñaste a hacer algo así?'- **_Sasuke se quejó, siempre era Sakura la que salía con una cosa nueva.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.- '_**Nunca pensé en ello. De todos modos, creo que debemos planear como manejar a Kakashi-sensei.'**_

_**-'¡Tengo una idea!'**_- grito Naruto.- _**'¿Por que no hacer parecer que lo estemos atacando por separado cuando en realidad utilizamos el trabajo en equipo? ¡Incluso debemos hacer que nos odiamos al principio!' **_Sus compañeros de equipo contemplaron la idea.

Esto se puso interesante.

* * *

**Este fue. Tenía la idea desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero quería hacerlo desde el punto de mi historia. Creo que se puede ver que odio cuando ponen a Sakura como la débil, y llorona. Creo que es por eso que estoy un poco obsesionada con mi fic, dado que la he hecho fuerte, incluso más que Sasuke.**

**Esto es algo así, como una segunda oportunidad. En su vda, tanto Sakura y Sasuke han cometido mucho errores. Sakura porque cree que eso debía pasar y que no se podía cambiar. Y Sasuke simplemente creo que se guía más por lo que siente - aquí no tiene suficiente odio como para odiar Konoha - él se preocupa más por Sakura, y ve como se hunde en la oscuridad y siente el deseo de ayudarla.**

**Entonces, en esta oportunidad, Naruto quiere recuperar sus lazos - cosa que no será muy difícil - Sasuke quiere ayudar a su hermano y estar con Sakura... y Sakura... lo único que quiere es... que la historia no se repita.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**PD: Pasen por mis otros fics "Cambio en la historia" "Sombras del pasado" y "Protegiendo lo más importante"  
**


	2. ¡Obtener los cascabeles!

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**(Notas de la autora)  
**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'  
_**

* * *

**2- ¡Obtener los cascabeles!**

* * *

**.  
**

[Campos de entrenamiento]

Kakashi observaba desde los árboles como sus alumnos constantemente discutían entre si. Él ya sabía que fracasarían, al igual que todos los demás. No había forma que esos tres fueran capaces de trabajar juntos por cinco minutos, y mucho menos una hora.

Sobre el terreno, el ninja más joven de los tres ya presentía a su sensei en el área y automáticamente dejó de hablar de su estrategia y comenzó a gritar al azar a uno y a otro, tomando la decisión de terminar la conversación mentalmente.

_**-'¿En que orden vamos a ir, Sakura-chan? Porque yo tenía la esperanza de ir el último.'- **_dijo Naruto al tiempo que miraba a Sasuke con falso enojo.

_**-'¿Porque quieres ir el último de todos modos?"- **_Sasuke preguntó mientras miraba alrededor tratando de determinar dónde se encontraba su sensei.

_**-'Tengo algo especial en mente... Yo quiero pagarle mi pinchazo en el culo de la última vez!'**_

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_**-'Yo iré primero.'- **_se ofreció Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura le miraron.

_**-'¿Por que?'**_**- **pregunto Naruto.

_**-'Yo también quiero venganza por haberme enterrado bajo tierra la última vez.'- **_Naruto se echó a reír mentalmente. Sasuke lo miró.

_**-'Me acuerdo de eso. Cuando uno piensa en ello ahora... lo encuentra muy gracioso.'- **_Sasuke dirigió su mirada sobre Sakura la cual tenía una sonrisa discreta en su rostro.

Kakashi entonces decidió hacer su entrada al aparecer en una nube de humo.- **¡Hola! Están ustedes tres listos para la-**

**-¡Llega tarde!- **Naruto gritó. Sasuke y Sakura gruñeron de acuerdo. (Aw, el pasado...)

Kakashi se rió entre dientes.- **Bueno... una anciana necesitaba ayuda para cruzar la calle, así que-**

**-¡Mentiroso!**

Una gota de sudor recorrió en la nuca de Kakashi.

Entonces sacó un reloj de alarma y los dos cascabeles. Puso el reloj en uno de los tres postes de formación y extendió los los cascabeles.- **La prueba es sencilla. Solo tienen que quitarme esos cascabeles.**

**-Solo hay dos cascabeles.- **afirmó Sakura.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.**- Eso es porque los dos que consigan las campanas van a pasar y recibir el almuerzo. El que no pase, estará atado en uno de esos postes y será obligado a ver el resto de nosotros comer. También será enviado de regreso a la academia. Así que aseguraos de pasar porque estoy seguro de que todos ustedes tienen hambre.**

**-En realidad no...- **dijo Naruto. Kakashi le miró en cuestión.

**-Ya comimos...- **respondió Sasuke por Naruto.

Kakashi frunció lascejas.

**-Así que no hicisteis caso a mi advertencia... vosotros perdéis.**

Sakura soltó un bufido.- **¿Que clase de advertencia es la de 'será mejor que no desayunen o de lo contrario vomitarán'? Solo querías que estuviéramos cansados y hambrientos, por lo cual el ejercicio hubiera sido más difícil. Si vas a tratar de intimidar hazlo mejor.- **rodó los ojos y Naruto y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza.

_**-Así que vio a través de ello, ¿eh?- **_pensó Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca.- **Bueno, lo que sea. Listos. ¡Comenzad!- **los tres desaparecieron al instante.- _**Al menos**__**saben como ocultarse de manera eficiente. Una habilidad importante para un ninja.- **_

Después de unos minutos sin un intento de ataque, Kakashi decidió que debía ir en buscar de ellos. Empezó a correr entre los árboles, cuando vio a Sasuke en el suelo mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera confundido.

-**Me esperaba algo mejor de un Uchiha. Tu mismo dejaste el campo abierto para un ataque.**

Sasuke sonrió cuando sintió a Kakashi detrás de él. Kakashi le subestimaba, y planeaba usarlo para su propio beneficio.

_-__**'¡Recuerda, Teme! ¡Nada del nivel Chunin!'- **_dijo Naruto. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente sacó un kunai y se volvió para bloquear el que Kakashi lanzó. Dicha persona, entonces se presentó ante él.

**-Hmm... impresionante... vamos a ver cómo manejas el Taijutsu.- **con eso se lanzaros una serie de puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro. Sasuke señaló que se estaba cansando más rápido de lo habitual.

_**-Estúpido cuerpo de doce años.- **_murmuró en su cabeza.

Kakashi estaba impresionado. El Uchiha parecía estar bastante bien contra él. Sasuke entonces saltó hacia atrás, lejos de él y sonrió. Lanzó un kunai a Kakashi que fácilmente esquivó.

**-No serás capaz de golpearme con largos ataques a distancia.- **dijo Kakashi con la mayor naturalidad.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó cuando el kunai cortó un alambre y globos de agua fueron volando hacia Kakashi. Eludió la mayoría de ellos, pero había muchos. Terminó siendo golpeado muchas veces. Y para empeorar las cosas los globos no estaban llenos de agua... de hecho estaban llenas de pintura.

Ahora era un arco iris de color rojo, azul y naranja.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke que simplemente se encogió de hombros y se metió en una posición de combate. Kakashi hizo los mismo y una vez más era una batalla de Taijutsu.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y, con toda la fuerza de sus doce años, que su cuerpo pudo reunir, golpeó a Kakashi con su pierna, con toda su fuerza, pateándolo a pocos metros de distancia. Sasuke suspiró y sacudió sus manos quitando el polvo de encima. Eso era lo que le pasaba por haber tirado de él, bajo tierra.

_**-'Se dirige hacia ti, Sakura'**_

_**-'Bien.'- **_ella respondió. En ese momento vio a Kakashi echo bola en el suelo junto a ella. Lo miró con una gota de sudor.- _**'¿No le has golpeado muy fuerte? Parece que eso le ha dolido.'**_

_**-'Se lo merecía.'- **_fue la respuesta que recibió. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad de Sasuke y miró a su maestro que estaba incorporándose del suelo.

Cuando le vio, cubierto de pintura tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Sin embargo, Kakashi lo escuchó y la miró.

Sakura haciéndose la que no sabe nada, preguntó.- **¿Que le ha pasado?**

Kakashi gruñó y murmuró algo que no pudo alcanzar a oír. Había sonado como si hubiera dicho: 'Maldito niño emo'

Sakura se encogió de hombros.- **Como sea, será mejor que me des los cascabeles si no quieres terminar peor.- **Sakura amenazó.

Kakashi levantó una ceja. Cuando leyó su documento de información, decían que era inteligente... que era fuerte y también resistente. Además el Hokage-sama le había advertido sobre ella. Quería probarla. Kakashi hizo algunas señas con las manos y echó un Genjutsu sobre Sakura.

Sakura parpadeó dos veces y miró a su derecha. Vio a dos sangrientos, y medios muertos Naruto y Sasuke, ambos en el suelo con kunais y shurikens saliendo de sus cuerpos.

**-Sakura-chan... ayúdanos... por favor.- **suplicó el rubio.

**-Sakura...- **pidió Sasuke.

Sakura alzó las cejas y luego rodó los ojos bufando fastidiada.- **¡Kai!- **exclamó y el Genjutsu desapareció.- **Esos Genjutsu de bajo nivel no funcionan en mi. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más, Kakashi-sensei.**

Frunció las cejas. ¿Estaba burlándose de él? ¡¿Desde cuando ella, una Genin, tenía derecho a burlarse de él, un Jounin?

**-No deberías de estar tan confiada, Sakura.- **Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que Kakashi levantar una ceja ante la confusión. Desde quien sabe donde Sakura sacó una gran pistola de agua y le atacó con ella antes de que él pudiera salir del camino. Pero, al igual que antes, la pistola de agua no tenía agua en ella... tenía perfume...

Kakashi tenía una mirada muy sorprendida en su cara. Sakura tuvo que girarse antes de que comenzara a reír sin control, pero es que... Kakashi... ¡olía a fresas! Mientras ella le daba la espalda, Kakashi corrió hacía Sakura, con la intención de simplemente dejar inconsciente a la niña con un solo golpe. Lamentablemente, hoy no era el día de Kakashi.

Sakura lo sintió venir y se giró a él, y cargó de chakra su puño y pie. Cuando estaba a centímetros de ella, enterró el talón en el suelo para crear un pequeño cráter a su alrededor.

Como resultado, Kakashi tropezó un poco, dejando la abertura que Sakura necesitaba. Ella metió su puño en el estómago que lo disparó a quien sabe cuantos metros de distancia.

_**-'Viene hacia ti, Naruto.' **_

_**-'¡Muy bien, Sakura-chan!**_

Sakura miró su reloj.- '_**Vamos hacía el punto de encuentro. ¿Estás listo, Sasuke?'**_

_**-'Si...'**_

Naruto había escuchado a Kakashi aterrizar a poca distancia de él. Decidió hacerse el tonto y actuar como si no tuviera idea de que Kakashi se encontraba en la zona.

El mismo Hatake Kakashi se había fijado en Naruto en unos pocos minutos después de haber aterrizado en un arbusto muy incómodo.

_**-"Estoy seguro de que no será capaz de hacer nada, si él consiguió los resultados más bajos en su clase."**_

Kakashi, riendo bajo su máscara, decidió tratar de asustar a Naruto lanzando un kunai hacia él. Sin embargo, Naruto se dio la vuelta con calma y cogió el arma sin esfuerzo. Cuando Kakashi salió de su escondite, Naruto cayó al suelo riendo. Se reía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. ¡Su sensei estaba cubierto de pintura y olía a fresas! ¡¿Quien no se reiría de eso?

**-¡Muy bien, Kakashi-sensei! Creo que debería darme los cascabeles antes de que yo te las tenga que tomar.- **mandó Naruto después de recuperarse del ataque de risa. Kakashi levantó las cejas. (Como que lo está haciendo mucho hoy. ^.^U)

**-¿Crees que puedes tomar los cascabeles? Eres solo un Genin, ¿que puedes hacer?- ** simplemente parecía que le gustaba decir las cosas mala. Ese comentario hizo mella en Naruto que cerró los puños con rabia. Luego se relajó y sonrió ampliamente/maldad. Kakashi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con confusión.

Fuera de su chaqueta, Naruto sacó la edición original e ilimitada, el volumen-uno... ¡Icha Icha paraíso!

Kakashi se congeló.- _**"¿Como diablos obtuvo eso! ¡Sólo hay cinco ejemplares en el mundo!**_

**-¿Lo quiere, Kakashi-sensei?- **pregunto Naruto sosteniendo el libro hacia fuera para él. Kakashi estaba memorizando maravillado el libro porno naranja. Caminó hacía adelante en un sueño y extendió la mano para el libro. Naruto se encogió de hombros y se lo entregó. Mientras que Kakashi estaba mirando la tapa con adoración, Naruto se coló detrás de él y...- **Técnica secreta de la aldea de la Hoja: ¡Mil años de dolor!- **Naruto gritó mientras clavaba los dedos índices en el culo de Kakashi.Y con esto, Kakashi salió volando de nuevo.- _**'¡Muy bien, Sakura-chan, Teme! ¡Vamos a terminar esto!**_

_**-'Bien.'- **_Sasuke respondió.

_**-'Hn.'**_

Naruto tomó un momento para reír histéricamente al ver a Kakashi volar por los aires.

Al aterrizar en frente de Sasuke y Sakura, el libro sugerente salió volando de sus manos y paró en las manos de Haruno Sakura. Kakashi se le quedó mirando con miedo al verla lanzar el libro al aire. El Uchiha luego hizo algunos sellos con las manos y lanzó una llama que envolvió el libro y lo quemó dejando solo las cenizas. Kakashi los miró a ambos como si fueran engendros del diablo. Naruto se coló por detrás y le agarró los cascabeles. Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron y Naruto le sacaba la lengua.

Kakashi tratando de mantener lo que quedaba de su dignidad, se puso de pie y los miró a los tres.- **Bueno, ya que tenéis los cascabeles, supongo que los tres tendréis que decidir quien de los dos pasa y quien es el que falla.-**

Los tres sacudieron sus cabezas.

**-¡No, gracias, entonces!- **dijo Naruto, dándole de nuevo los cascabeles. Kakashi miró a Naruto con confusión.

Sakura suspiró y habló.- **Si no podemos pasar todos juntos, entonces no queremos pasar. Tan simple como eso. Hemos planeado juntos todo esto y todos jugamos un papel equitativo. No es justo que después de todo, una persona termine siendo el fracasado... así que, supongo que todos fallamos.- **Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se quedaron mirando a la Haruno en estado de shock. Sasuke fue el primero en superarlo.

**-Eso fue muy profundo.- **él la miró con ternura y ella tuvo que apartar la vista cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Sasuke no lo notó. Y Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando notó el detalle.

**-Bien, en ese caso... ustedes pasaron.**

**-¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Somos ninja! ¡Ninja! ¡Ninja!- **Sasuke le golpeó en la cabeza.

_**-'¡Ya éramos ninja!'**_

Naruto frunció los labios.- _**'Si... pero recuerda que tuvimos ciertas complicaciones.'**_

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Naruto sonrió alegremente y agarró las manos de sus compañeros haciéndoles girar en círculos con él. Naruto reía, mientras Sasuke sonreía y Sakura le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto agarró a Kakashi y tiró de él en el pequeño círculo también. Kakashi rió junto a sus estudiantes.

_**-Tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser interesante...- **_pensó Kakashi.- **¡Está bien! ¡El equipo siete comienza mañana con su primera misión! ¡Pueden irse!**

**-¡WOOHOO!**

* * *

**.  
**

**O_O... ¡18 Reviews en un capitulo! *.* **

**¡Eso me puso muy emocionada! T-T **

**Me alegra que les haya gustado.  
Si, yo se que los capitulos son cortitos, pero deben ser así. Jajaja, los tres se la cobraron a Kakashi por lo que les hizo en el pasado. Bueno... a Sakura no le hizo nada, pero igual se apuntó ._.U ¿Os habéis fijado que Sasuke habla más? Yo siempre pensé que si su familia no hubiera muerto, sería amable, arrogante en algunas ocasiones - como son los Uchihia - si bien, sigue igual que al pasado, pero dado que ya no tiene el peso de la venganza... supongo que se ve más lijero.**

**Sakura es otro caso. Ella 'habla' un poco más, a diferencia de antes, que solo hablara estrictamente lo necesario - si fuera por ella, se quedaría callada todo el tiempo - ahora es un poquito más abierta.  
**

**Y bueno... Naruto sigue igual... solo que más inteligente.  
**

**Ya tengo escrito el proximo, y el fin de semana voy a publicarlo.  
**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!  
**


	3. Misión:¡Proteger al constructor de puent

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**(Notas de la autora)  
**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'_**

* * *

**3- Misión: ¡Proteger al constructor de puentes! - 1 parte  
**

* * *

.

**-Tenemos el objetivo a la vista.**

**-Bueno, proceded según lo planeado.**

**-Esta bien.**

**-¡Okay!**

**-De acuerdo.**

Naruto dio un salto en un intento de capturar a la bestia, pero era demasiado rápido y corrió hacía arriba un árbol.

_**-'Esa es la razón por la que odio a los gatos. ¡¿Por que no podría haber sido un perro? ¡Ellos no pueden trepar los árboles!'**- _se quejaba Naruto.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.- _**'¡Deja de quejarte y ve por el gato!'**_

Naruto refunfuñó algo acerca de ser un hombre muy mandón y subió al árbol.- **Aquí kitty kitty.- **cantó él, estirando un brazo para agarrar al - feo - gato. El gato gruñó en respuesta y retrocedió más en la rama. Naruto se arrastró más en la rama.

**-¡Naruto!- **Sasuke llamó su atención.

**-¡¿Y ahora que quieres?- **pregunto sin dejar de mirar al gato.

**-Oh, nada... solo decirte que la rama está a punto de romperse...- **bajó el volumen de su voz a medida que hablaba, Sakura se quedó en silencio, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

**-¡Ven aquí, estúpido gato, así que- ¡AHHHHH!- **Si, se cayó del árbol.

El gato saltó a los brazos de Sakura.

**-Hemos capturado el objetivo.- **dijo Sasuke en su auricular.

**-Buen trabajo. Vamonos.- **dijo Kakashi.

Naruto miró a la bestia fea que Sakura estaba acariciando distraidamente.- **Te voy atrapar... solo tienes que esperar... te voy atrapar.**- murmuró Naruto.

**-Deja de perder el tiempo, Naruto.**

**-Si, Sakura-chan.- **contestó, todavía mirando.

.

.

.

**-El equipo siete ha completado con éxito su misión.- **cantó Kakashi mecánicamente.

**-Bien.- **respondió el Tercero en su lugar.- **Ahora, tengo unas cuantas otras misiones en filas. Pueden limpiar-**

**-¡Nooooooo! ¡Nada de limpieza! ¡No más recoger la basura! ¡No más arrancar malas hierbas! ¡Y sobre todo, se acabó la persecución de los gatos más feos en el universo!**

Sakura y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza.

**-¡Hey! ¡Tamy no es fea!- **dijo la mujer de avanzada edad y el gato grito desde la esquina de la habitación.

Sakura tomó la palabra en esa ocasión.- ** Si lo es. Es una de las cosas más feas que he visto en mi vida.- **la mujer sopló y abandonó la habitación. Kakashi rió entre dientes mientras Sasuke sonreía divertido.

**-¡De todos modos, quiero una misión de verdad! ¡No misiones para bebés!- **continuó Naruto. Los otros dos, una vez más, estuvieron de acuerdo.

Iruka se puso de pie furioso.- **¡Aún eres un Genin! ¡Tienes que ir a las misiones fáciles para ir adquiriendo experiencia para las misiones difíciles del futuro!**

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.- **Incluso si somos Genin, sabemos de las misiones y las diferencias escalas en las que están. De hecho... estoy seguro de poder nombrar las diferencias escalas, ¿Si usted quiere?- **Los adultos miraron con indiferencia a Sasuke, pero el Hokage le dio una pequeña risa.

**-Te voy a decir una cosa... si los tres podéis nombrar las diferentes escalas que hay en las misiones, lo que sucede generalmente, os voy a dar una misión difícil. Pero todo el mundo tiene que aportar. **

Los tres Genin sonrieron, Sasuke comenzó.- **Bueno, primero hay las misiones de rango-D. Los Genin van a estas misiones. Básicamente no hay peligro directo de combate o participar mucho en esas misiones, lo que es un completo fastidio.- **hizo una mueca de desagrado.-** Varían mucho, pero las principales suelen ser, ser niñeros, arrancar las malas hiervas, y encontrar, feos, animales domésticos. Después hay las misiones de rango-C. Van los Chunin y bajo ciertas circunstancias van también los Genin. Éstas misiones incluyen la prestación de servicios de protección y recopilación de inteligencia e implican algún riesgo de daño en los ninja que hacen el encargo. La captura de animales salvajes y la limpieza de minas también se incluyes es esa categoría.- **los adultos asintieron con la cabeza hacia Sasuke. No esperaban menos del prodigio Uchiha.

Sakura continuó donde Sasuke lo dejó.- **Luego están las misiones de rango-B. Las hacen los Jounin y los Chunin. Misiones que entran en esa categoría son aquellas tales como proporcionar un escolta de protección, la recolección de información en una nación extranjera, y matar algún ninja. Por lo general, una batalla abierta, no se esperan en ese tipo de misiones. Después estás las están las misiones de rango-B que solo van los Jounin y los Jounin especiales. Implican relaciones entre las naciones, en estas misiones, incluyen escolta de personas importantes y suprimir el avance de la fuerza de otros ninja. Esas tareas implican estar casi siempre en combate.- **los adultos, una vez más asintieron con la cabeza hacia la muchacha. Ellos no esperaban menos de una de la personas más inteligentes que había en su clase, y al igual que Sasuke no esperaban menos de la prodigio Haruno.

El Hokage suspiró.- **Buen, es una vergüenza que Naruto no haya aportado nada, así que supongo que será-**

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Quien dio que habíamos terminado?- **interrumpió Naruto.

El Hokage se rió entre dientes.- **Bien, Naruto, ¿Que es lo que tienes que añadir?**

Naruto sonrió a cambio.-** ¡También hay misiones de rango-S! ¡Estas son impresionantes! ¡La unidad de asesinos Anbus y en raras ocasiones el propio Hokage toma esas misiones! ¡Estas misiones son realmente confidenciales, como los asesinatos a gente importante y el transporte de documentos clasificado que podrían afectar, como, el destino de las naciones entras! ¡Y dado que estas misiones son extremadamente peligrosas, el pago es muy alto también! **

Todo el mundo, menos Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron mirando al rubio en estado de shock. Ellos no esperaba que supiera acerca de las misiones de rango-S, ¡sobre todo, Naruto que había conseguido los resultados más bajos en su clase!

_**-'¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! ¡Hemos estado en estas misiones!'- **_los otros dos asintieron en su interior.

El Hokage se deshizo de su sorpresa y sonrió.- **Bueno, un trato es un trato. Creo que voy a darles una misión de rango-C. Su misión será escoltar a un constructor de puentes de regreso a su casa.**

En ese momento un anciano que llevaba una botella de cerveza entró en la habitación. Parecía que tenía un aire que inspiraba respeto. Los Genin pusieron sus ojos sobre él.

**-El nombre del cliente es Tazuna.- **el Hokage continuó.- **Tenéis que escoltarlo, con seguridad, de vuelta a la tierra de las Olas.**

Tazuna miró a los niños con disgusto.- **¿Se supone que debo confiar mi vida en estos mocosos? ¡Son solo un montó de mocosos!- **Kakashi estaba a punto decir algo, cuando tres shurikens golpearon la pared detrás de Tazuna, interrumpiéndolo. Tazuna se congeló en su lugar y los otros adultos parecían sorprendidos.

**-No creo que usted deba llama 'mocosos' aquellas personas asignadas para protegerlo.- **dijo Sasuke amenazadoramente.

Naruto continuó.- **Sobre todo cuando estos mocosos son ninja altamente calificados con armas ninjas.**

Y Sakura agregó.- **Piense antes de hablar.**

Tazuna tragó saliva y se alejó de ello, Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

.

.

.

**-¡¿Que les está llevando tanto tiempo?- **gritó Naruto yendo y viniendo fuera de las puertas de la aldea.

**-¡Callate, Dobe! ¡Tu sabes que iba a llegar tarde!- **exclamó Sakura con enfado.

Sakura se limitó a suspirar. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas con la cabeza entre las manos.

**-¿Que pasa, Sakura?- **pregunto Sasuke con confusión del porque se veía tan estresada.

**-¿Que vamos a hacer con Zabuza y Haku?- **murmuró, pero la escucharon.

**-¡Oh, bien! ¡Me olvidé de ellos!- **gritó Naruto, luego continuó.- **Creo que... que... no debemos cambiar nada.- **

**-¡¿Que mierda? ¡No podemos dejar que mueran!- **exclamó Sasuke sorprendido, después de todo Naruto era él que trataba de salvar a todos.

**-Bueno, piensa en ello... No podemos salvar a Zabuza... porque sabemos que Kakashi-sensei lo matará de todas formas, incluso si tratamos de detenerlo. Y nosotros sabemos que Haku irá en defensa de Zabuza hagamos lo que hagamos. Así que... no importa lo que hagamos... van a terminar muertos...- **bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Sasuke hizo una mueca y miró al suelo y Sakura solo se quedó tranquila, pensando. Después de unos minutos habló.

**-No podemos salvar a Zabuza... pero a lo mejor... todavía podemos salvar a Haku.- **sus compañeros de equipo la miraron con confusión.- **Les diré más tarde... Kakashi-sensei se acerca.- **los niños miraron en la dirección a las puertas para ver a Kakashi y Tazuna caminar hacia ellos.

**-¡Yo! ¿Me he perdido algo?**

**-¡Llega tarde!- **gritó el más enérgico del equipo.

Kakashi le miró con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-Bueno, veras... este hombre necesitaba ayuda para volver a su casa, así que-**

**-¡Esto es... ! Sorprendentemente convincente.- **interrumpió Naruto con ojos bien abiertos.

Todos le miraron con una gota de sudor.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.- **Bien, ¿Estamos todos listos?**

**-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Misión: Proteger al constructor de puentes está en marcha!- **gritó Naruto, agitando el puño al aire. Sasuke hizo una mueca y le golpeó en la cabeza por haberle gritado en la oreja.

Y con esto, comenzaron su viaje a la tierra de las Olas.

Habían estado caminando por un largo tiempo y Sakura podía decir que Tazuna estaba cansado. Ella retrocedió un poco para poder caminar al lado junto a él.

**-¿Se encuentra bien, Tazuna?- **pregunto sin mirarlo y sabiendo lo que él respondería.

**-Estoy bien.- **respondió con voz ronca.

Sakura hizo una mueca y se dirigió de nuevo con sus compañeros de equipo.

**-Deberíamos pedirle a Kakashi un descanso.**

**-¿Por que, Sakura-chan? ¿Estás cansada?**

**-No, pero Tazuna parece que está a punto del desmayo.**

Los dos chicos miraron hacia atrás para ver a Tazuna respirando con dificultad y arrastrando los pies.

**-Iré a preguntarle.- **Sasuke se ofreció, y se acercó a su maestro.- **Kakashi-sensei.- **llamó, y el maestro miró a su alumno.- **Creo que debemos tomar un descanso por unos minutos.**

**-¿Por que? ¿Están cansado los tres?- **Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Kakashi siguió su mirada para ver la hiperventilación de Tazuna y como si estuviera a punto de caer al suelo. Kakashi suspiró y exclamo:- **¡Cinco minutos de descanso!**

Tazuna pareció aliviado cuando se fue a descansar sobre una roca cercana junto a Kakashi. Los tres Genin se reunieron en un círculo en el suelo no muy lejos de los adultos.

_**-'Así que... ¿debería advertirle a Kakashi-sensei acerca de los ninjas de la niebla, como la última vez?'- **_pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- _**'No. Eso tomó mucho tiempo antes. Creo que deberíamos planificar lo que haremos cuando los hermanos demonio aparezcan.'**_

_**-'¡Aww! ¡Pero Teme! ¡Eso no es divertido! ¿Por que no simplemente atacar y acabar con ellos rápidamente. ¡Ya sabemos que somos más fuertes que ellos!'**_

Sakura respondió por Sasuke.- _**'No podemos hacer eso porque Kakashi-sensei empezaría a sospechar de nosotros. No podemos simplemente deshacernos de ellos porque somos simplemente genins y ellos son chunin.'- **_Naruto y Sasuke se la quedaron viendo. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos cuando comprendió el significado de sus miradas.- _**'De los tres, yo soy la única que puede usar algo del nivel chunin que poseo. Eso no sería extraño, vosotros...'-**_

_**-'¡Ya entendimos!'**_**- **Sasuke la miró con ojos entrecerrado y Naruto se cruzó de brazos y murmuró para si mismo. Sakura frunció las cejas.- _**'De todos modos, Naruto, si quieres actuar de esa manera, puedes proteger a Tazuna mientras Sakura y yo luchamos.'- **_

Naruto seguía rezongando por lo bajo mientras que Sakura y Sasuke pensaban en algún plan.

Después de unos minutos, comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Sasuke vio el charco por el rabillo del ojo y miró a sus compañeros de equipo haciendo un gesto de confirmación que ellos vieron. Después de caminar unos cinco metros, el charco de agua comenzó hacer buches de manera dramática. De repente los hermanos demonio salieron disparados del agua. Tazuna saltó de la sorpresa. Kakashi se quedó atrás, y Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la parte delantera del grupo tomando posiciones de combate. Naruto gruñó y se fue a proteger a Tazuna.

Después de unos minutos sin parar de esquivar las cadenas de hoja-montadas que salían de las garras, el hermano demonio comenzó a inquietarse. Sakura se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirar a Tazuna con ansiedad, y también notó que Kakashi también lo había notado.

_**-'¿Lista, Sakura?'**_

_**-'Hn.'- **_él ya había aprendido a leer sus sonidos hace mucho tiempo, y dado el caso que él también 'hablaba' así, sabía que ella estaba diciendo 'Si'

Las cadenas salieron disparadas hacia Sasuke, que éste esquivó saltando en el aire. Aterrizó justo detrás de ellos y golpeó sus cabezas juntas, haciendo que entraran en un ligero aturdimiento. Sakura tomó esta oportunidad para correr en medio de los dos hermanos demonio, tomando una garra de cada uno.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que se oyó el eco escalofriante de 'crack' 'crack' hasta que las garras se rompieron en pequeños pedazos. Los hermanos se quedaron viendo a Sakura como si ella no fuera humana.

**-¿Como hiciste eso? ¡Se suponía que el metal era indestructible!**

**-¿Indestructible? He tenido más dificultades para romper las toallas de papel aparte.- **se burló Sakura y seguidamente los pateó en un árbol y Sasuke los ató al tronco.

Entonces Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le enterró el dedo en el pecho.- **¡Yo podría haber hecho eso! ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue chocar sus cabezas y atarlos en un árbol! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería pelear también!- **Naruto siguió despotricando sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke ya había tomado distancia y se paraba junto a Sakura y Kakashi.

Kakashi puso una mano en cada una de sus cabezas y sonrió bajo su máscara.- **Buen trabajo. Ustedes dos se manejaron de manera muy eficiente.**

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y miró la mano de Kakashi intentando decirle sin ofenderle que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Naruto se quejaba estúpidamente de sus compañeros de equipo porque tenían toda la gloria. Ahora... solo tenían que ponerse a trabajar.

**-De todos modos, ¿Por que nos atacaron?- **pregunto Naruto con falsa confusión.

Kakashi miró a los hermanos demonio atados y después a Tazuna, entrecerrando los ojos.

**-También me gustaría saberlo.- ** respondió él mientras se acercaba a Tazuna y Naruto, los otros dos le siguieron detrás de él.

**-¡Hey! ¿Cual fue la idea de dejar que los niños hicieran el trabajo sucio?... ¿Y por que me mira así?- **preguntó Tazuna un tanto inquieto.

**-Yo me quedé atrás porque sabía que podrían manejarlo, pero también por otra razón... Yo quería ver si los hermanos demonio venían por nosotros, un ataque ninja, o si iban a por usted, el constructor de puentes. Y parece... que querían llegar a ti.- **Tazuna sintió un sudo frío cuando sintió todas las miradas hacia él. Luego suspiró con derrota.

**-Creo que no tengo más remedio que decirles... ¡No! Yo quiero decirles. Veréis, aunque la tierra de las Olas carece de recursos naturales, florecen árboles de mangle en los cursos de agua que hay en toda la isla, y las vistas son hermosas y tranquilas. Además, debido a que este país tiene pocos conflictos con las naciones vecinas, también tiene la distinción de no tener una aldea oculta. Sin embargo, la vulnerabilidad ha permitido que el infame Gato, acumular riqueza, poder e influencia. Nuestra tierra es extraordinaria hermosa, con los ríos de agua y la exuberante vegetación. Pero en el interior, debido a la reglas de la tiranía de Gato, ahora está lleno de sufrimiento y dolor...- **explicó con tristeza. Narutoparecía que estaba listo para golpear algo y Sasuke y Sakura miraron indiferentes. Aunque por dentro, la sangre le hervía también. Kakashi y Tazuna, dijeron algunas cosas más, pero lo niños no estaba escuchando hasta que Kakashi anunció.

**-Nuestra misión era protegerte de los ladrones y los salteadores. Esta misión tendría que estar en el rango-B. Ahora estamos más allá del alcance de esta misión.**

_**-No es tan dramático cuando lo dice por segunda vez...- **_pensaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.

**-¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Podemos manejarlo! ¡Diablos, podemos manejar una misión rango-S!- **Sasuke y Sakura rodaron los ojos. Si... eso fue convincente...

Kakashi se quedó mirando al rubio como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.- **No, sois solos Genin y no sois aptos para esta misión. Vamos a regresar. **

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas de pánico. Si regresaban ahora Tazuna iba a morir, Inari seguiría siendo una persona de profunda depresión y... y...

_**-'¡Y no voy a conseguir un puente que lleve mi nombre!- **_Sasuke tuvo ganas de golpearlo ante su comentario telepático.- **P-pero Kakashi-sensei-**

**-Sin peros. Se vuelven, ahora.- **Sasuke desvió la mirada disconforme y Naruto bajó la cabeza cabizbajo, mientras Sakura frunció el ceño.

**-No.**

Kakashi volvió su cabeza hacía la Haruno.- **¿Me estás desafiando?**

Sakura se encogió de hombros.** - Creo que si. No podemos dejar que lo maten. Además, Naruto no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que podíamos manejar una misión de rango-S. No somos genins normales.-** se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta Tazuna. Naruto le siguió en seguida. Sasuke estaba a punto de ir con ellos hasta que Kakashi le agarró de la muñeca.

**-Me sorprende de ti. Yo esperaría esto de Naruto... incluso de Sakura, pero tu siempre has cumplido las reglas. ¿Realmente vas a desafiarme?- **Sasuke se quedó con él por un momento y miró a sus compañeros de equipo y a Tazuna. Los tres le estaban dando miradas expectantes. Al igual que Kakashi.

**-Si.- **respondió sin rodeos, tratando soltarse del agarre, pero Kakashi apretó aún más su muñeca.

**-Si alguno de ustedes continua, voy a tener que suspenderlos de manera permanente.- **dijo Kakashi amenazadoramente. Naruto y Sakura se encogieron de hombros indiferentes. Sasuke se hubiera encogido... pero estaba más centrado en recuperar su muñeca de la mano de Kakashi.

Le miró con enojo.- **Vamos a ir. Vas a romperme la muñeca, Kakashi.-** Sakura y Naruto entrecerraron los ojos.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de algo. Naruto y Sakura nunca se irían sin Sasuke... Él empezó a caminar, arrastrando con él a Sakura.

_**-Juro que si no considerada a este hombre como un padre, lo mataría.- **_Sasuke estaba básicamente furiosopor haber sido utilizado como carnada para llegar a sus compañeros para que le siguieron. Sabía que no se irían sin él, ni atacarían a Kakashi, puesto que el era una figura paterna para todos ellos.

Sakura y Naruto se volvieron a mirar a Tazuna quien les indicó que siguieran a su maestro. Cumplieron, a regañadientes, una aura peligrosa los rodeaba a ambos. Tazuna pareció abatido cuando se volvió para seguir caminando hacia su pueblo.

**-¡Suficiente!- **Sasuke había tenido suficiente.- **¡Alejate de mi ahora mismo!- **dijo peligrosamente.

**-¿O que?- **Kakashi respondió, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

**-Voy a hacer algo.**

Kakashi ni siquiera respondió a la amenaza y siguió caminando. Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron, pero ambos estaban a la disposición de él. El aura de Sasuke era más peligrosa que la suya en la actualidad... y ellos no querían estar atrapados en un fuego cruzado.

Sasuke se apoderó de la muñeca de Kakashi con fuerza.- **Es tu última oportunidad, Kakashi.- **él no hizo caso. Su agarre en su muñeca se hizo más fuerte hasta que un repugnante 'crack' se escuchó. Kakashi de inmediato dejó caer su muñeca rota. Sasuke dio un salto hacía unos metros atrás, para estar junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Todos miraba nerviosamente a su sensei.

Kakashi no hizo nada al principio... pero luego se acercó a ellos.

'Plaff' Naruto cayó al suelo.

'Plaff' Sasuke cayó al lado de Naruto.

'Plaff' Sakura tropezó un poco, pero se quedó de pie.

**-Nunca vuelcan a desobedecerme.- **dijo mirando a sus alumnos que se frotaban las mejillas rojas.

Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse del golpe y se puso de pie, mirándolo con la misma dureza.- ** Tu mismo nos dijiste no hace mucho que aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria... pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún por que la escoria. Personalmente, considero a Tazuna un amigo.- **Kakashi le miró fijamente unos segundos.

**-En realidad, deberíamos ir a buscar a Tazuna antes de que él se encuentre con más problemas.- **les recordó Sakura, pensando en Zabuza. Se acercó a Kakashi que se negaba a mostrar alguna expresión, y se apoderó de su muñeca rota y la curó.- **¿Que clase de ninjas seríamos si abandonamos antes de intentarlo?- **se alejó y se encaminó donde estaba Naruto y le ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a alejarse.

Sasuke le miró.- **Debemos hacer eso para probarnos algo a nosotros mismos... ¿Realmente dejarás esto así como así?**

Kakashi se quedó mirándolo un poco, antes de asentir, pero preguntándose como era posible que Sakura supiera del nin-médico. Sintió la mano de Kakashi en su cabeza y levantó su mirada notando que Kakashi estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara. A continuación se apresuró a ponerse al corriente con Naruto y Sakura, que se habían detenido a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Cuando los alcanzaron, los dos niños miraron nerviosos a Kakashi - claro está que Sakura lo disimulaba muy bien.- **Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes tres. Yo nunca iba a dejar al constructor de puentes... ¡Solo quería ver cuanto estaban dispuestos a desafiarme!** **Así que... voy a tener que castigaros cuando volvamos a la aldea.- **lostres genins le miraban fijamente, inexpresivos.

Naruto fue el primero de salir del letrago.-** ¡H-hey! Si usted estaba fingiendo... entonces... ¿Por que la bofetada? Quiero decir... ¡creo que me ha roto un hueso!**

Kakashi serió.- **¿O, eso? Eso fue una venganza por arrogarme pintura, pulverizarme con perfume, golpearme en el culo y quemar ese maravilloso libro.- **los tres miraron a Kakashi antes de pasar a buscar a Tazuna, que se quejaba de la amortización.

Por suerte encontraron a Tazuna a poca distancia por delante, sano y salvo, y continuaron con la misión. Sakura no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que alguien los seguía, y ella tenía una idea bastante clara de quien se trataba...

* * *

.

**¡Como prometí aquí traigo el capitulo!**

**¡Woow! ¡Yo no esperaba que iba a gustar tanto! ¡Pero me alegro!**

**Bueno, primero que nada todo eso es algo que no salió en mi historia, digamos que ahora si.**

**Jajaja me hizo reír como Sasuke quiso advertirle a Naruto sobre la rama. Creo que cambió de opinión cuando Naruto le respondió mal. Y Sakura... diciendo que el gatito era feo - ella es una amante de los gatos - y todo quedaron así: O_O WFT? cuando Naruto se pudo inteligente. **

**Luego está está el hecho de que Sasuke parece más humani y un poco más infantil que como era antes...- como ya dije, creo que Sasuke hubiera querido ser una persona sin preocupaciones, ya no piensa en venganza y es un niño normal. Creo que hubiera sido algo así... arrogante en ocasiones, no pierde su toque. Además, no por nada es hermano de Itachi que él es todo un amor. Es amable y tierno. Sasuke solo es así con Sakura y pues trata mejor a Naruto.**

**Aclaro, Sasuke nunca odió a Naruto como los otros niños. Es decir... los adultos le odiaban por lo del Kyuubi y los nños le odiaban porque los adultos lo hacían. Lo suyo era algo natural... y Sasuke realmente odia como trataban a Naruto en el pasado. Porque ambos conocen la soledad.**

**Sakura es el mismo caso. Ella si no hubiera pasado por todo eso, se hubiera acercado a Naruto mucho antes, pero ella se había alejado de todo, hubiera sido extraño. También parece que Sakura - y aunque no se nota para nada - es la más orgullosa de los tres y su ego es muy grande, incluso más que Sasuke.**

**Y... cuando Kakashi se enfada, se enfada. XD**

**Okay, ya saben... si me dan muchos REVIWES les traeré la conti antes de que se den cuenta.  
**

**Nos lleémos.  
**

**.  
**


	4. Misión:¡Proteger al constructor de puen

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**(Notas de la autora)  
**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'_**

* * *

**4- Misión: ¡Proteger al constructor de puentes! 2 - parte**

* * *

Ellos llegaron con seguridad a la tierra de las Olas alrededor de una hora. Actualmente estaban caminando por el bosque que se encontraba entre los muelles y la casa de Tazuna.

Kakashi podía sentir como la tensión se cernía sobre las cabezas de sus estudiantes. Vagamente se preguntó porque estaban tan de entrar en el bosque le había preguntado a Tazuna si había otra manera manera de ir a su casa que no incluyera a cientos de árboles. Ahora que lo pensaba... había algo extraño en su equipo. Solo tenían doce años... pero a veces actuaban como si tuvieran más. También se dio cuenta de que no eran como en la información que tenía sobre ellos que recibió de Iruka.

Bueno... en algunos caso lo eran. Pero también, a veces eran exactamente lo opuesto. La información que le llegó de Naruto, decía que era un creador de problemas, eso era cierto, pero también decía que tenía un control terrible del chakra y que era el peor alumno de su clase. Pero el fue testigo de que su control de chakra estaba bien, y después de lo que presenció cuando estaban recitando los diferentes rangos de misiones... se podría decir que Naruto no era tan tonto... como él retrató ser.

Sasuke... en su perfil indicaba que era un solitario obsesionado con vengar a su clan. Sin embargo, el Uchiha parecía que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus compañeros de equipo... y él no parecía como si estuviera obsesionado con la venganza. Kakashi estaba seguro de que Sasuke no pensaba en eso muy a menudo. De hecho, Kakashi estaba más que seguro que pensaba más en Sakura que en la venganza. Era obvio que había notado que estaba enamorado de Sakura, no que fuera a interesarle, pero era extraño dado que la información decía claramente que aborrecía completamente a la mujeres.

Y Sakura... su perfil decía claramente que era una muchacha distante y que también estaba obsesionada con vengar su clan. Ella era de los tres que se acercaba más a la información que tenía. Decía que era inteligente, que era buena en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, que había sido el prodigio de los Haruno y que había sido la mejor en la academia. Todo eso era cierto, pero ella no parecía estar tan llena de odio como decía en la información, de echo Kakashi estaba seguro que Sakura disfrutaba de la compañía de sus compañeros. Cuando él realmente pensaba en como estaban actuando... se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasado. Sobre todo cuando Sakura había dicho 'No somos Genin normales'. Penaba llegar al fondo de todo eso.

Ahora... con los mencionados Genin, estaban, básicamente, estresados. Sasuke más que los otros dos. Miraba a un lado y a otro. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo paranoico... pero también sabía que Zabuza aparecería de un momento a otro. Él se estremeció al oí el sonido del metal golpear la madera. Miró por encima para ver que Naruto había lanzado un shuriken directamente por encima de la cabeza de un conejo blanco y actualmente le estaba pidiendo perdón. Pero entonces, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando recibió un buen vistazo de la criatura. Era blanco, y era el centro de la primavera. Por allí, los conejos era solo blancos durante el invierno. Durante la primavera eran de un color marrón.

_**-Maldita sea, yo ni siquiera lo noté la última vez.- **_luego al oír el movimiento tras de él y después...- **¡Agáchense!- **de repente gritó. Tomó alrededor de la cintura de Sakura - básicamente olvidándose de la protección de los demás... - y tiró de ella hacia el suelo con él. Kakashi se arrastró y Naruto y Tazuna se agacharon también. Cinco shuriken pasaron por encima de sus cabezas.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor hasta que vio una figura de pie en una rama de un árbol.- ¡**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! ¡Triángulo de formación!- **los tres Genin siguieron las ordenes, posicionándose alrededor de Tazuna, con posturas de combate.

**-Kakashi, el del ojo Sharingan... es un placer.- **dijo la figura, y saltó al suelo.

**-Momochi Zabuza 'el demonio de la Niebla' El placer es todo mío.- **gruñó Kakashi mirándolo.

Zabuza echó un vistazo a los ninja más jóvenes luego volvió la vista a Kakashi.- **Esto es malo, ¿eh? Pero vas a entregarme al viejo.-**

Kakashi, ya que la batalla se iba a tomar seria levantó su bandana hacía su frente, revelando su Sharingan. A continuación, entraron en una batalla sanguinaria de clones.

_**-'Mierda. Nos olvidamos de planear la forma para hacernos cargo de Zabuza.'**_

Naruto sonrió.- _**'¡Te preocupas demasiado, Teme! Estoy seguro de que puede hacerse cargo de él.'**_

Sakura enseguida pensó en un plan.- _**'Si podemos debilitar rápidamente a Zabuza, Haku vendrá a salvarlo, poniendo fin a la batalla por el momento.'**_

Sasuke y Naruto se encogieron de hombros contemplando la idea.- '_**Está bien... pero como lo vamos a hacer? Podemos ser más fuertes... pero todavía podemos tardar un poco.'**_

Sakura iba a responder, sin embargo, ella no tuvo oportunidad, cuando Zabuza apareció de repente frente a ella.

Zabuza se burlaba mientras la miraba.- **¿Ustedes se hacen llamar a si mismos ninja? Cuando hayan asesinado-**

_**-'¿Por que será que todos piensan que la mujer es la débil del equipo? Me gustaría quitarle esa sonrisita de un solo golpe.'- **_dijo Sakura mientras escuchaba hablar a Zabuza.

A Naruto y Sasuke les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír el comentario telepático de su compañera.

**-¡No nos importa!- **interrumpió Naruto, sin querer oír el discurso estúpido, por segunda vez.

Zabuza sacó su espada y apuntó a Naruto, la hoja casi tocaba su nariz.- **Mide tus palabras, niño.- **a continuación, dirigió su espada en la cara de Sakura.- **Tu no querrás que tu pequeña amiga de pelo rosa aquí presente va- **se detuvo a media frase y cayó al suelo con Sasuke de pie detrás de él, con el brazo ligeramente levantado cuando él golpeó a Zabuza en la parte posterior del cuello.

Naruto hizo un puchero.- **Bueno, si fue así de fácil llevarlo a cabo, ¡¿Por que se le considera incluso peligroso? **

Sakura le miró con agradecimiento. Sasuke desvió su mirada, encontrándose nervioso y no precisamente por el echo de que Kakashi hubiera visto todo.Y el susodicho miraba a Sasuke en estado de shock.

**-¿Como hiciste eso?**

Sasuke lo miró antes de volver su mirada a un lado.- **Solo me puse detrás de él y golpeé la parte posterior de su cuello.**

Los ojos de Kakashi temblaron ante esa declaración tan contundente.- **Ya lo se. Quiero saber cómo un Genin novato de doce años pudo contra un renegado de veintiséis años... y que anteriormente había sido un Anbu.- **Sasuke no respondió. Kakashi miró a Sakura que estaba mirando hacía otro lado y luego miró a Naruto, que se alejó de él silbando con nerviosismo.

Entonces de la nada, una persona que lleva una máscara blanca y roja cayó junto al cuerpo de Zabuza. Los tres Genin se entregaron miradas de complicidad.

**-¡Hey! ¿Eres un Anbu de la niebla?- **preguntó Naruto.

El chico lo miró y respondió:- **Si. Hemos estado siguiendo por años a Zabuza. Si me disculpan, ahora... tengo que encargarme de él.- ** y con eso, desapareció.

Tazuna decidió hablar.- **Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa a llegar a mis casa antes de que mi familia empiece a preocuparse.**

Kakashi suspiró.- **Está bien, no queremos correr en más problemas.**

_**-No tienes ni idea...**_- pensaron los tres al unísono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Justo cuando Tazuna estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Ésta fue súbitamente abierta por una joven mujer de pelo negro.

**-¡Padre!- **grito mientras saltaba para darle un abrazo.

El equipo siete miró con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Después de unos segundos, la mujer se desentendió a Tazuna, se dio cuenta de los cuatro ninjas detrás de él.

**-¡Oh, hola! ¡Mi nombre es Tsunami! ¡Gracias por escoltar a mi padre de vuelta a casa!**

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.- **No fue ningún problema, de verdad.**

Tsunami les dio las gracias de nuevo antes de introducirlos en la casa.- **Siéntense como en casa. Yo voy a preparar la cena.- **con eso, Tsunami se dirigió a la izquierda y entró en la cocina.

El equipo siete dejó su mochilas en el piso de la sala y los miembros masculinos empezaron a conversar. Sakura, por otro lado, se apoyó en la ventana y miraba el paisaje de afuera, cuando se sintió observada. Buscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era Inari, que de hecho la estaba mirando con si fuera el diablo en persona. Ella rodó los ojos, y siguió con lo suyo. El niño en cambio frunció el ceño.

La voz de Kakashi rompió sus pensamientos.- **Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Venid conmigo, os quiero enseñar una nueva habilidad.- **

Los tres cumplieron y salieron con él de la casa hasta en el bosque.

**-Está bien, voy a enseñaros sobre el control de chakra.- **los tres gimieron interiormente.- **Muy bien así **(bla, bla, bla... ya sabemos lo que viene)** trepar los árboles sin usar las manos. ¿Alguna pregunta?- **Naruto estaba con la mirada perdida, babeando un poco. Sasuke y Sakura estaban apoyados uno contra el otro, tratando de no quedarse dormidos. Una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca ante eso.- **¿Habéis escuchado alguna cosa de lo que dije?- **ellos volvieron a prestarle atención y asintieron con la cabeza. Kakashi levantó una ceja.

**-La última parte donde dijiste subir los árboles sin usa las manos.- **respondió Sasuke, tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

**-Bueno, yo no voy a repetirlo de nuevo, por lo que vamos a ver como los tres prescinden de la información que he tratado de darles. Es posible que queráis probarlo con una carrera inicial.**

**-¡Te echo una carrera hasta el árbol, Teme!**

Sasuke sonrió.- **Como quieras.- **ambos observaron a Sakura. Ella rodó los ojos al saber lo que vendría.

Kakashi le miró confundidos.- **¿Realmente crees que os será tan fácil?**

**-Hn.- **ella bufó por lo bajo y sacó un pañuelo blanco para esas ocasiones. Kakashi solo se confundió más. Sakura levantó el trozo de tela en el aire y dijo:- **En sus marcas, listos,- **dejó caer la tela.- **¡Ya!- **Sasuke y Naruto corrieron hasta el árbol y con facilidad, como si hubieran hecho esto por años,-cosa que hicieron,- lo subieron. Sakura, pronto les siguió, pero ella se acercó al árbol en su lugar. Después de unos momentos ella saltó.

**-¡Yo te vencí, Teme!**

**-Hn. Nunca me ganarás, Dobe.**

**-Fue un empate. Lo vi.**

Kakashi los vio discutir sobre la estúpida carrera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que dominaban la habilidad en menos de un minutos. ¿Era solo él... o sus estudiantes siempre lo sorprenden?

_No somos Genins normales._

La declaración de Sakura seguía sonando en su mente. Si ellos no eran solo Genins entonce, ¿Que eran? Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

**-¿Como hicisteis eso?- **los Genin dejaron de discutir - bueno Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de discutir, Sakura solo escuchaba - para mirar al Jounin.

**-Bueno, utilizamos el flujo de chakra en los pies y luego subimos.- **Sasuke parecía amar dar respuestas contundentes.

El ojo de Kakashi se torció en molestia.- **Si, lo se, pero hay algo en ustedes tres. Tienen habilidades chunin-**

_**-'¡Hey! ¡Estamos por delante que los Chunin!'**_

**-A veces actúan más de lo que realmente son, mientras que otras veces actúan de forma inmadura. Quiero saber porque.**

Sasuke y Naruto compartieron miradas nerviosas, y miraron a Sakura en busca de alguna idea, más Sakura estaba mirando al peliplata con el ceño fruncido.

**-Bien,- **habló, Kakashi la miró, y Sasuke y Naruto la miraron alarmados.- **Simplemente yo había hecho ese entrenamiento hace mucho tiempo. Yo les enseñé hace un par de días.- **se encogió de hombros, Kakashi se la quedó viendo y Sasuke y Naruto sudaba frío rezando porque Kakashi le creyera.-

**-Entonces... ¿Dices que tu les enseñaste?- **inquirió alzando una ceja cuando Naruto y Sasuke sudaban frío. Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza llena de gotas de sudor.- **Eso ****no explica el porque parece que tengáis más experiencia de la que realmente deberíais tener.**

Sakura se encogió de hombros y alzó la mano señalándolo con un dedo. Casi al instante Kakashi cayó al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-¿Que has hecho?- **preguntó Naruto.

**-Lo metí en un Genjutsu. Realmente... la otra vez no parecía ser sospechoso que tuviera un nivel chunin. Es más, él lo descubrió y no pasó nada.- **respondió Sakura negando con la cabeza.

Ambos chico la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella alzó las cejas confundida.

**-¿Que?**

**-Sakura-chan, a veces pienso que eso de restregarnos por la cara que tu eras más fuerte que nosotros, lo haces a propósito.**- respondió Naruto con un puchero.

**-¿Era?- **alzó una ceja desafiante.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

**-Ejem,- **Sasuke carraspeó llamando su atención.- **Tenemos un problema mayor en estos momentos.- **los tres suspiraron y se sentaron en un círculo para evaluar la situación.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar.- **Así que... ¿Debemos decirle?**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- ** Probablemente no nos va a creer y va a pensar que somos ninja enemigos disfrazados.**

**-¡Pero no está de más intentar! Si no nos cree podríamos borrar su memoria o algo así.- **ese comentario inició una breve discusión entre los dos. Sin darse cuenta de que el estado de ánimo de la Haruno parecía haber cambiado a la depresión.

**-No creo que debamos decirle... al menos no todavía...- **murmuró Sakura, interrumpiendo su argumento.

Sasuke y Naruto le miraron preocupados cuando se dieron cuenta de el aire a su alrededor.

**-¿Por que, Sakura-chan?**

Sakura dudó antes de responder, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los otros dos.- **Si le decimos... vamos a tener que decirle como hemos llegado hasta aquí. Algo que no sabemos.**

Sasuke y Naruto la miraron con confusión.- **¿Y que?**

Y Naruto continuó.- **¡Vamos a decirle tanto como sea posible! ¡No es la gran cosa!**

Sakura solo parecía más deprimida ante la declaración.

**-¿Que pasa, Sakura? ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?**

Sakura suspiró con frustración antes de contestar.- **Si le decimos... vamos a tener que explicarle todo. Pero todo, TODO.- **enfatizó.

Y entonces lo entendieron. Si le explicaban a Kakashi que estaban luchando - y si, había sido más un Naruto y Sasuke VS Sakura - para hacer recapacitar a Sakura para traerla de vuelta a la aldea, ellos tendrían que explicar el porque. Y entonces, tendrían que explicarles sobre lo de Itachi, Nayumi y lo de Sakura... no era un tema fácil de discutir para ellos... sobre todo para Sakura.

Sasuke tomó su decisión.- **Entonces, no se lo diremos hasta que no estemos listos.-**Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sakura miró al suelo, pero estuvo de acuerdo también.- **Solucionado esto... ¿Que vamos a decirle cuando le despertemos?- **nadie dijo nada y Sasuke suspiró decepcionado.- **En serio... ¿Por que me molesto?**

**-¡Porque tu nos amas!- **respondió Naruto con picardía. Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras bufaba por lo bajo... bien, era cierto que amaba a Sakura, pero Naruto era otro tema...

**-Realmente tenemos que decirle algo.- **replicó Sasuke.

Naruto contempló esto por unos segundos y respondió:- **¿Por que no simplemente lo llevamos a la casa de Tazuna y le decimos que se desmayó? Si nos pide respuestas a esas preguntas, tu y yo podemos decir que es la pubertad y Sakura-chan puede decir que está en su periodo.-**

Sasuke y Sakura fruncieron el ceño ante la idea.

**-No voy a decirle esto. Es humillante.**

Naruto sonrió.- **Y es por eso que no preguntará durante un tiempo.**

**-¿No hay otra opción?-** preguntó Sakura un tanto esperanzada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

**-En retrospectiva... es un buen plan...- **murmuró Sasuke. Sasuke bufó por lo bajo derrotada.

Tomaron el cuerpo de Kakashi, que era bastante pesado, y emprendieron de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

Ellos estaban mirando la figura de Kakashi tirado en medio de la sala de estar en un futón, debatiéndose sobre despertarlo en aquel momento. Naruto estaba empezando a asustarse, los ojos de Kakashi seguían todavía abiertos.

**-¿Podemos, por favor, despertarlo ahora? ¡El me está asustando!**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Sakura realizó los sellos apropiados y murmuró:- **Kai...- **Kakashi jadeó y se sentó, asustándoles.-** ¿Te sientes bien? Te desmayaste de repente en el bosque.- **pregunto Sakura con naturalidad. Sasuke y Naruto en silencio alabaron lo buena que era su actuación.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la casa de Tazuna. Luego se volvió hacia ello.

**-No me desmayé. Alguien me puso bajo un Genjutsu. Pero no se quien fue.- **alivio llenó sus cuerpos... es decir, hasta que oyeron la siguiente declaración de Kakashi.- **No creéis que he olvidado nuestra conversación anterior.- **Sasuke y Naruto murmuraron algo, pero Kakashi no lo oyó.- **Lo siento, ¿Que dijisteis?**

**-Pubertad.- **murmuraron más fuerte para que él pudiera escuchar. Ambos muchachos estaban ligeramente sonrojados.

Kakashi les miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de sonreír. Sakura, que había tenido la esperanza de ser olvidada, pareció abatida cuando Kakashi la miró, buscando su explicación.

**-Yo estoy... bueno...- **carraspeó incómoda.- **estoy... en mi... _¡Maldito seas, Naruto! _Periodo...**

Kakashi levantó las cejas con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.- **Oh, Sakura... ¡Eres una mujer ahora!**

Naruto se echó a reír y Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario. Sakura se había sonrojado, más que vergüenza, era de la humillación.

Por lo menos él no sospecharía... por ahora.

.

.

.

Después estaban todos en la mesa del comedor disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que había hecho Tsunami. Bueno, Sakura lo estaba disfrutando. Naruto y Sasuke simplemente estaban compitiendo para ver quien podía comer más, sin realmente saborear la comida. Tazuna y Kakashi estaban hablando, Tsunami se había ido a lavar los platos. E Inari estaba mirando la foto colgada en la pared,

Sakura casi se cae de la silla cuando Naruto y Sasuke de repente dieron un salto y mientras gritaban:- **¡Quiero más!- **Mirándose uno al otro. Entonces... vomitaron toda la comida que acababan de comer... y luego comenzaron a pelear entre si. Los palillos de Sakura estaba a mitad de su boca antes de que rápidamente estuvieran de vuelta en la mesa, perdiendo su apetito después de mirar la comida vomitada en el suelo. Ella pensaba que después de la primera vez ya no lo harían otra vez... Estaba equivocada...

A continuación, un fuerte golpe hizo que todo el mundo levantara la vista y la posara en Inari. El niño miraba fríamente el equipo siete.

**-¡Pensáis que esto es solo una broma! ¡Jugando y divertirse cuando no hay nada para jugar alrededor! ¡Viviendo en fantasías tontas felices! ¡¿No ven que simplemente los van a mata?**

Inari parecía que iba a seguir, sin embargo Naruto se le adelantó.- **He escuchado lo suficiente. A mi modo de ver... eres tu el que vive en una fantasía. ¿Crees que tu vida es taaan miserable? ¿Que todo el mundo debería sentir lástima por ti? Bueno, si piensas que tu vida es tan mala, ¿Por que no haces nada al respecto, ¿eh? Porque en comparación con nuestra forma de vida, a ti podría tocarte la lotería, cobarde.**- después de ese comentario, Naruto se levantó y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Inari se giró y corrió a su habitación. Tazuna y Tsunami le miraron con tristeza.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron entre si, llegando a un acuerdo mutuo. Dejarían a Naruto pensar sobre si mismo durante un tiempo. Luego escucharon a Kakashi preguntar sobre el cuadro en la pared de la esquina arrancada, iniciando la historia del héroe de la tierra de las Olas, Kaiza.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba, frustrado. ¡El no había querido decir eso! Quería decir lo que dijo la última vez, pero de una manera más agradable. Ahora estaba enfadado consigo mismo por dejar que su temperamento se llevara lo mejor de él. Sabía que Inari sería así, por lo que no tenía que haberlo dicho... incluso si era cierto...

Tomó la decisión de calmarse, se sentó bajo un árbol cercano a meditar. Maldita sea... la vida apestaba.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y Naruto todavía no había regresado. Sasuke estaba preocupado - aunque no lo demostraba y sabía que no había motivos para estarlo, igual lo estaba - y estaba seguro de que Sakura también estaba preocupada aunque ella estuviera aparentemente tan tranquila. Decidió ir a buscarlo, simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sakura se levantó de inmediato para ir con él.

**-¿Donde van ustedes dos?- **preguntó Kakashi, bajando las escaleras de la habitación de Inari después de tener una charla con él.

**-A buscar a Naruto.- **Kakashi no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, ya que de inmediato salieron por la puerta.

.

.

.

**-¡Naruto! ¡Dobe! ¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Se que estás por aquí, NO ME IGNORES!- **grito Sasuke por enésima vez en esa noche.

Sakura hizo una mueca mientras rodaba los ojos antes de preguntar:- **Sasuke, ****¿Por que te molestas en siquiera gritar? ¿Por que no simplemente usas la telepatía?**

Sasuke casi se cae.- **¡****Me olvide de eso!- **dijo mientras sonreía nervioso y a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor, él le había reprochado no habérselo enseñado.- **_'¡Dobe! ¡¿Donde demonios estás?'_ **

_**-'No lo sé. Caminé solo un poco y me senté bajo un árbol para meditar... y ahora estoy perdido.'**_

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y trató de localizar su chakra. El casi se cayó por segunda vez cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado justo en frente de ello. No podía verlo porque estaba oscuro. Él se dirigió a él - seguido de Sakura - y le golpeó en la cabeza.

**-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡¿Por que demonios no respondías cuando yo te estaba llamando? ¡Me dejaste como un tarado!**

Naruto se frotó la parte superior de su cabeza tímidamente.- **Te veías gracioso gritándole a la nada. Yo no quería interrumpirte.- ** el comentario le valió otro golpe en la cabeza.

**-Y yo que me había dado la molestia de preocuparme de un Dobe como tu. La próxima vez, desearé que un oso te motile o que una estampida de rana te atropelle o algo así.- **Sasuke resopló y se volvió para regresar a la casa de Tazuna.

Naruto miró a Sakura con confusión.- **¿Acaso el pensaba que hay algún oso y estampidas de ranas en este bosque?- **pregunto rascándose la cabeza. Sakura se encogió de hombros y caminaron detrás de Sasuke. Él si que tenía una imaginación muy activa...

Tan pronto como ellos regresaron de nuevo, se dejaron caer sobre sus futones. Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron dormidos tan pronto sus cabezas tocaron la almohada. Sakura se sentía cansada más allá de lo inimaginable, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Ella estaba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando antes y después de que esta misión hubiera terminado. Si todo salía bien iban a ser capaces de asegurarse de que Haku viviera a esa lucha, aunque Zabuza no lo hiciera. Se olvidó de decirles su plan a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero no pensó que fuera necesario. Ella estaba segura de poder manejarlo sola de todos modos.

Pero eso no era lo única que le preocupaba.

Ella estaba horrorizada por los exámenes Chunin que vendrían poco después de que esa misión terminara, donde estaba segura de que vería a Orochimaru. Estaba casi asustada, casi. De la forma en que ella lo veía, lo que provocó que se marchara de la aldea, había sido la muerte del Tercero. Sabía que Orochimaru, en un primer lugar había ido por Sasuke, y al verla a ella, se decidió por ella, por eso la había marcado. Pero... el hecho de ser él el causante de la muerte del Tercero, haría que abandonara la aldea. No era que ella quisiera, en primer lugar había sido la promesa.

Y pensando en eso... estaba Danzou. Él aún estaba vivo y podría hacer de las suyas si ella continuaba en la aldea en el dado caso que el Tercero muriera, podría asesinar, se atrevía a decirlo, a su familia, otra vez. No lo había mencionado, pero el hecho era que matar a Danzou era algo que entraba en sus planes, no se arrepentía de eso. Esta vez no sería para 'vengar' su clan, esta vez sería para proteger su familia.

Y pensando en familia... Itachi y Nayumi... ellos aún estaban vivos... podría buscarlos y cambiarlo todo de una vez. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que Itachi no merecía ser tratado como un asesino. Y Nayumi... Nayumi aún estaba escondida, y no sabía donde podría estar.

Debido a toda la plaga de pensamientos que azotaban a Sakura, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta cinco minutos antes de que tuvieran que levantarse para irse. En la actualidad, estaba apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke mientras estaban sentados en el suelo mirándose como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Naruto había hecho algún comentario cuando se dio cuenta de su cansancio, Sakura parecía estresada. Además, ¿Desde cuándo una noche sin dormir causaba en Sakura estar medio muerta?

Sasuke estaba preocupado. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura debía estar cansada desde que se había apoyado en su hombro como uso de almohada. Ahora que lo pensaba... Sakura parecía un poco más cansada el día anterior. Y de pronto recordó que ella no solía dormir demasiado en el pasado.

Miró a la chico en su hombro.- **Sakura, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que dormiste bien?- **Naruto y Kakashi también vieron a Sakura, ellos querían saber la respuesta a esa pregunta también.

Sakura murmuró algo incoherente.

**-¿Que?- **los otros tres respondieron al unísono. ¿Estaba tan cansada que no podía hablar correctamente?

**-Dos semanas.- **murmuró más fuerte para que pudieran escuchar. Hacía dos semanas que habían viajado en el tiempo.

**-Sakura-chan, ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Quien diablos se mantiene despierto durante dos semana seguidas? ¡¿Quien diablos puede aguantar despierto dos semanas seguidas?- **Sakura no respondió, se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Sasuke. Sasuke meditó lo linda que se veía cuando estaba dormida. Se veía tan tranquila en ese estado, cuando de costumbre parecía estresada.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kakashi.- **Creo que debemos dejar a Sakura aquí para que descanse un poco. Parece muerta.**

Sasuke y Naruto miraron a su compañera de equipo con tristeza. ¿Por qué parecía como si llegara a tener insomnio durante la noche?

Naruto y Kakashi se levantaron para poder ir a escoltar a Tazuna al puente, pero se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke no los estaba siguiendo y se volvieron para mirarlo interrogantes.

**-¿Como se supone que me levante sin despertarla?- **preguntó mirando a la persona que que le estaba usando de almohada.

Naruto lo pensó un momento y luego respondió:- **Podrías empujarla...- **a cambio solo recibió una mirada.

**-O a cambio, podrías despertarla y decirle que se acueste en su futón.- **Entonces salió por la puerta arrastrando a Naruto con él y Tazuna le siguió poco después.- **Reúnete con nosotros más tarde.- **llamó de vuelta antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Sasuke sacudió suavemente a Sakura, pero ella no se movió. Él la sacudió con más fuerza y ella murmuró algo así como:- **Para.- **antes de caer dormida. Linda o no estaba empezando a ser frustrante. Él la sacudió de nuevo y esta vez Sakura abrió un ojo y le miró soñolienta.

**-Sakura, tengo que ir a ayudar a Naruto y a Kakashi para proteger a Tazuna. ¿Sabes que Zabuza volverá a atacar de nuevo?- **Sakura asintió con la cabeza y levantó la cabeza de su hombro para que él pudiera ponerse de pie. De inmediato cayó en su futón y se quedó dormida una vez más, mientras Sasuke salía por la puerta.

Después de que Sasuke se reuniera con el resto de su equipo y Tazuna, fueron en dirección al puente. Naruto seguía teniendo ese presentimiento de que algo se le había olvidado, hasta que...

_**-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me olvidé de Inari y Tsunami! ¡Ellos serán atacados!- **_pero Naruto no tenía ninguna excusa para decirle a Kakashi, por lo que solo se lo guardó para él. Solo podía esperar que Sakura sería capaz de salvarlos. Trató de comunicarse con ella telepáticamente, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio. Supuso que Sakura seguía durmiendo.

Cuando llegaron al puente, se quedaron sin aliento al ver todos los cuerpos repartidos por todo el puente. No tardaron en comprender que todos estaban muertos. Bueno, todos excepto uno que estaba diciéndole algo a Tazuna, pero murió pocos segundos después. De repente una neblina envolvió la zona. El equipo siete de inmediato entro en un circulo protector alrededor de Tazuna. Sasuke y Naruto tenían la sensación de que esa batalla no sería tan fácil como la anterior.

.

.

.

Tsunami había ido a comprobar periódicamente a Sakura. De vez en cuando parecía tener algún tipo de expresión de dolor en su rostro, antes de que volviera a ser pacífica. En ese momento ella recordó lo que tenía que hacer y rápidamente salió de la casa.

-**¡Inari podrías venir a ayudarme!- **gritó una vez que estaba fuera de la casa.

-**¡Está bien!- **respondió Inari.

Mientras corría por la casa, escuchó a su madre gritar, - lo que hizo que Sakura despertara - y aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó allí vio a su madre desplomarse frente la casa, inconsciente. Rápidamente corrió hacía ella, tratando de despertarla.

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Por que atacar a mi madre? ¡Ella no les hizo nada!- **cuestionó Inari, y se dirigió a los dos hombres de pie delante de él. El más pequeño tenía el pelo plata y un gorro negro sobre la cabeza. Junto a él, había otro más alto, un hombre musculoso con un parche en el ojo y sin camisa, mostrando los patrones únicos en la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

Los dos estaban a punto de decir algo cuando una soñolienta Sakura repentinamente decidió unirse a la fiesta.- **Hn. ¿Por que tanto ruido aquí?- **preguntó y después bostezó.

Los dos chicos pensaron que se estaba burlando de ellos, cuando en realidad no era más que el cansancio. Aunque si no estuviera tan cansada, entonces probablemente si se hubiera burlado de ellos.

**-¿Quien te crees que eres como para tratar de burlarte de nosotros?- **el más pequeño preguntó..

Sakura los miró perezosamente.- **Dos debiluchos que me están fastidiando porque me han despertado.- **ellos gruñeron a cambio.

El musculoso desenvainó su espada y envistió hacía Sakura que no se movió de su sitio.

**-¡Cuidado!- **gritó Inari frenéticamente, preguntándose porque Sakura no se apartaba fuera del camino. Su pregunta se respondió pronto, cuando el hombre se detuvo de pronto con expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro. Inari se volvió para mirar a Sakura y vio que sus ojos eran peligrosamente rojos. Un círculo ancho que giraba frenéticamente en su pupila.

El hombre actualmente atrapado en el Genjutsu de Sakura repentinamente comenzó a gritar y agarrarse de la cabeza, mientras que de sus orejas empezaba asalir sangre. Su compañero miró a la chica como si fuera la primera vez.

**-¡¿Que has hecho con él?- **pregunto frenéticamente.

Sakura cuyos ojos estaban medio abierto, replicó:- **Yo voy a matarlo.**

El chico miró a su compañero con confusión:- **¡Él no está muriendo! ¡Él acaba de gritar como un loco!**

Sakura se encogió de hombros:- **¿Quieres que deje de gritar?**

**-Si.- **Sakura se volvió hacía el hombre musculoso, Orao, que de inmediato se detuvo a mirar a su compañero con la mirada vacía, levantando su espada. Misho miró a Orao en estado de shock durante unos segundos antes de voltearse hacia Sakura.- **¿Que diablos estás haciendo con él?**

Sakura rodó los ojos.- **Yo lo estoy controlando. Pensé que era obvio.**

Misho siguió mirándola. Orao cargó hacia Misho con su espada lista. El sonido del metal se escuchó cuando su espada chocó contra la de Misho.

**-¡Sal de ella Orao! ¡Soy yo, Misho!- **la petición cayó en oídos sordos, cuando Orao se agachó y con una patada tuvo a Misho bajo sus pies. Antes de que pudiera haber una reacción de Misho, ya tenía la espada de Orao en su garganta.

**-Dime... ¿Trabajas para Gato?- **pregunto Sakura.

Misho asintió con la cabeza.- **¡Si! ¡Él dijo que si no encontrábamos a Tazuna en su casa podríamos seguir adelante y matar a su familia!**

**-Hn. Eso es todo lo que necesito de ti.- **luego se volvió hacia Inari.- **Cubre tus ojos y oídos.- **Inari hizo lo que le había dicho y Sakura hizo que Orao cortara la cabeza de Misho y luego usó su espada para cortar su cabeza. Sakura entonces dispuso a deshacerse de los cuerpos.

Sakura suspirócon cansancio, mientras desactivaba el Ryuugan y hacía el camino de vuelta a Inari que estaba llorando y mirando fijamente a su madre.

Sollozando le preguntó:- **¿Está viva?**

Sakura se agachó y metió dos dedos en el cuello de Tsunami para comprobar su pulso. Era débil, pero seguía ahí.- ** Solo está inconsciente. No parece tener ninguna lesión.- **Entonces tuvo que ahogar un largo bostezo. Todavía estaba cansada y con su Ryuugan no ayudó mucho. Ella simplemente se acordó entonces, ¡tuvo que salvar a Haku! Rápidamente se puso de pie al comprender, sorprendiendo a Inari.- **Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi equipo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para estar aquí y cuidar a tu madre?**

Inari sonrió y abrazó a Sakura.- **¡Si! ¡Gracias por salvarnos!- **Sakura asintió sin decir nada, sin esperar ser abordada de esa manera.

.

.

.

Kakashi se levantó la bandana en su frente para usar su Sharingan, ya que todos estaban en busca de cualquier señal de Zabuza. De repente un montó de clones de agua de Zabuza, aparecieron a su alrededor. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza hacía Sasuke y Naruto que rápidamente se deshicieron de ellos.

**-Así que... los mocosos acabaron con mis clones de agua. Son mejor de lo que pensaba.- **la voz de Zabuza hizo eco en todo en su alrededor. Un kunai salió disparado hacia Kakashi que rápidamente lo esquivó. El kunai reveló la posición de Zabuza por lo que rápidamente corrió hacía su dirección.

**-Naruto... ¿Como voy a ayudarte y proteger a Tazuna?**

Naruto se encogió de hombros.- **Y yo que sé. La última vez no hubo problemas porque Sakura-chan estaba aquí.- **esa declaración les recordó algo. Sakura nunca les dijo su plan para salvar a Haku. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto fue expulsado a una gran distancia. Haku fue tras él y ambos iniciaron una lucha de Taijutsu.

Desde su corta distancia Sasuke vio como Naruto era rodeado de los grandes espejos de hielo. Él deseaba ayudarle, pero tenía que quedarse y proteger a Tazuna. Suaves gritos se escuchaban de Naruto cuando las senbon perforaban su piel. Sasuke se encogió mientras le oía gritar de dolor. El... recordaba aún esa sensación. El sonido de un kunai zumbando en el aire, se oía débilmente mientras se acercaba a él. No podía precisar de que dirección venía - aún con el Sharingan activado, la neblina dificultaba bastante su visión.- por lo que se dispuso a utilizar su cuerpo como escudo humano para proteger a Tazuna. Para su sorpresa, Sakura saltó rápidamente a su lado agarrando el kunai y dejándolo caer al suelo.

**-¿Estás bien?**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando consiguió mirarla bien.- **Estoy bien. Pero no tienes buen aspecto, ¿no dormiste?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza.- **En realidad no. Algunos matones llegaron para atacar a Inari y Tsunami y me desperté con el ruido.**

Sasuke la miró con simpatía.- **Sabes que cuando esta batalla haya terminado lo primero que harás será tomar una siesta, ¿no?- **Sakura rodó los ojos pero asintió de todos modos.- **Así me gusta. De todos modos... ¿cual era tu plan para asegurar que Haku viva?- **

Sakura aplazó su pregunta y comenzó a realizar unos sellos con las manos. Una vez que terminó, una gran burbuja color purpura rodeó a Tazuna, que les gritaba a ellos acerca de estar atrapado en esa cosa. Pero ellos no podían oírle ya que Sakura había hecho la burbuja insonorizada. Sakura empujó la burbuja y afiladas púas similares a espinas hechas de chakra, salieron disparadas de la burbuja.-

**-Esto lo mantendrá a salvo por un tiempo.- **murmuró Sakura cuando se volvió, y se fue a ayudar a Naruto. Sasuke la siguió detrás de ella.

**-¡No respondiste a mi pregunta! ¿Como ayudaremos a Haku?**

Ella en tanto evitando la pregunta, dijo.- **Necesito que vayas a dentro con Naruto, dile que haga el Rasengan, ¿Crees que puedes hacer el chidori?**

Sasuke pensó en ello un momento.- **Probablemente. Quieres romper los espejos desde dentro y desde fuera, ¿Es eso?- **Sakura le miró de reojo y asintió, Sasuke sonrió arrogante.- **Voy a darte una señal.- **ella asintió con la cabeza mientras Sasuke se colaba en el círculo gigante de espejos.

Cuando Sasuke llegó allí, Naruto estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía un montó de senbon que salían de su cuerpo. Pero el no parecía estar gravemente herido.

**-Hn. Dobe, ¿Estás bien?**

Naruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.- **¡Por supuesto! ¡Tu me conoces, puedo soportar cualquier cosa!**

Sasuke sonrió y se volvió para mirar los reflejos de Haku en los espejos, parecía que se preparaba para volver a atacar.

**-Dobe, ¿Puedes hacer un Rasengan?- **Naruto le miró inquisitivamente, pero asintió con la cabeza.- **Bien. Hazlo.-** mientras decía eso él preparaba el Chidori. Naruto preparaba su Rasengan. Los dos chakras azules giraban alrededor de ellos. Detrás de los espejos pudieron ver el chakra verde de Sakura girar a su alrededor.- ¡**Sakura!- **Sasuke gritó, mientras el y Naruto cargaban hacía los espejos. En el otro lado, Sakura corría hacía los espejos también.

Cada uno de ellos, metió las manos hacia adelante, cuando una cegadora luz blanca rodeó todo el puente. Efectivamente el cegamiento todo el mundo. El equipo siete, voló en la dirección de Tazuna, Zabuza y Kakashi, aterrizando más o menos en el suelo, Haku voló en la otra dirección. Los tres genins se levantaron lentamente mientras se frotaban los costados, se dieron cuenta de que los tres adultos les miraba como si dijeran:- ¡**¿Qué diablos fue eso?-** Los tres deliberadamente no les hicieron caso y miraron el cuerpo golpeado de Haku. Estaba inconsciente, pero vivo.

Su atención fue atraído de vuelta a Kakashi, lo vieron cargando su Raikiri. Sasuke y Naruto fueron presos del pánico. Se las arreglaron para salvar a Haku, pero Zabuza iba a morir... ¡y no podían hacer nada al respecto!

Sakura corrió hacia allí a toda velocidad, viendo como Kakashi estaba empujando su brazo en la dirección de Zabuza. Sakura intencionalmente se hizo caer hacia atrás, para deslizarse directamente debajo del brazo de Kakashi y utilizar su pierna para patear su brazo hacia arriba, segundos antes de que golpeara a Zabuza. El ataque se desvaneció y Zabuza utilizó esa oportunidad para correr en la dirección de Haku. Él lo levantó y ambos desaparecieron.

Kakashi miró a Sakura que estaba sentada al suelo frente a él, respirando con dificultad, como si estuviera loca. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían hacia ellos, que también la estaban mirando. ¡¿Realmente acababa de hacer eso?

**-¡Wow, Sakura-chan! ¡Eso fue impresionante!-** gritó Naruto agitando los puños en el aire. Sakura se limitó a asentir, no le prestaba ninguna atención. Estaba más preocupada por lo que Kakashi fuera a decir.

Dicha persona, hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de decir.- **¿Sabes que acabas de dejar un Ninja renegado escapar, ¿no?-** Sakura no respondió.- **¿Sabes qué? No voy a preguntar por qué hiciste eso... ya que nunca contestáis a mis preguntas de todos modos.-** los tres le miraron con confusión. ¡¿No estaba enojado? ¡¿Por qué simplemente lo aceptaba?- **Además...-** Kakashi continuó.- **Creo que tenemos algo más para hacer frente a...- **se volvió hacia el otro lado del puente para ver una horda de matones con Gato delante.

**-Al parecer, Zabuza fue incapaz de deshacerse del viejo... no importa, matarlos a todos. El que mate a la mayor parte recibe pago extra!-** los matones aplaudieron y se precipitaron contra los ninjas y Tazuna.

Sólo le tomó unos minutos a Naruto para tirarlos a todos hacia abajo con sus clones. Ahora Sakura, Sasuke, y Naruto se estaban acercando a él. Naruto agarró a Gato por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

-**¿Alguna última palabra?-** preguntó peligrosamente.

**-¡P-por favor, perdóname! Voy a ... uhm .. ¡voy a pagarlos! ¡Cuanto queráis ¡Por favor!-**

Los tres frunció el ceño.- **Bueno ... supongo que fue una pérdida de tiempo tus últimas palabras. No queremos tu dinero en efectivo para gastos menores.-** entonces Naruto lanzó a Gato a Sasuke, que lo lanzó a Sakura, quien le dio una patada en el extremo del puente. Lástima que Gato no sabía nadar... el perdió...

Como si quisiera aligerar el ambiente, Sakura cayó drásticamente en el suelo, dormida. Esto hizo que Naruto se riera y que Sasuke sonriera divertido, mientras Kakashi cogía a Sakura para llevarla de vuelta a casa de Tazuna. Hablando de Tazuna, él se quejaba de tener que ir de regreso a su casa en una burbuja gigante de color morado ya Sakura no estaba despierta para liberar el jutsu.

* * *

**¡De nuevo yo! ¡Si yo!  
**

**Les dije que me vería más temprano que tarde, muajajaja- cof, cof,- ejem, ignotando mi locura momentánea. ¿Que les parecio? Sakura no puede dormir, -eso no a cambiado a como era en el pasado,- Sasuke sigue más expresivo, y Naruto, bueno él prácticamente no a cambiado nada. Kakashi ya sospecha algo.**

**Me hizo reír eso de la pubertad y lo del periodo. ¿Habeis notado que Sakura puede hacer casi lo mismo que hacía Itachi? Como eso de meter en un Genjutsu con un solo dedo... Bueno, próximamente los exámenes de chunin. Sakura tiene pánico de eso, no de Orochimaru en si, si no más bien del hecho de que Orochimaru mate al tercero. Sakura no le temió a Orochimaru antes... no le va a temer ahora.  
**

**Kakashi sabe que hay algo extraño en sus alumnos, tenía información de ellos y dicha información no se parece en lo que ha visto. Las más cercana a esa información es Sakura, en cuanto a poder, Naruto y su 'inteligencia' y Sasuke y su enamoramiento de Sakura,- hasta Kakashi lo vio, según Sasuke - no se nota demasiado.  
**

**Y ahora con los exámenes y cierto pretendiente de Sakura, hará que los celos Uchiha afloren nuevamente.  
**

**El capitulo está casi terminado.  
**

**Ya saben, muchos reviews y subiré el capitulo antes.  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! *.***


	5. ¡Los examenes chunin!

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**(Notas de la autora)  
**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'_**

* * *

**5- ¡Los exámenes Chunin!**

* * *

Naruto - y también Sasuke - se quejaban interiormente acerca de como era injusto de que Sakura era la única que vinculara con Inari. El niño pequeño, incluso fue tan lejos como para llamar su Nee-san a Sakura, antes de irse. Ah, y ¿Sabes como decidieron nombrar el puente esta vez?

'El Gran Puente Doble U Doble H' Es sinónimo de Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno y Hatake. Naruto estaba muy molesto por eso. Le gustaba cuando se llamaba 'El gran puente de Naruto' O en otras palabras... el había conseguido un puente.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante bien. Aunque desde que Naruto estaba tan ocupado rezongando por lo bajo, accidentalmente, caminó a la derecha de un precipicio. Sakura le había agarrado la mano para evitar que se cayera, pero desde que era más pesado que ella, tenía sueño y estaba desprevenida, se la llevó consigo, así que Sasuke tomó su mano... pero el peso combinado de ellos tres, terminaron por caer por el acantilado hasta llegar a un gran río. Como resultado, tuvieron que subir mojados y sucios ya que el lado del acantilado estaba cubierto de suciedad. Cuando hubieron llegado a la cima, Kakashi les esperaba en un árbol, leyendo su libro. Todo había durado una veinte minutos.

Naruto perdió un extra de diez, en la persecución de Kakashi, que llevaba su libro a un lado y a otro para que no lo pudiera quemar como castigo por no haberlos ayudado. Por supuesto, dijo el Jounin, era más rápido que él, por lo que realmente era simplemente una pérdida de tiempo...

Una vez que finalmente lograron regresar, el Hokage y unos pocos hombres más en la habitación, dieron a los chicos miradas extrañas, preguntándose, porque estaban tan húmedos y fangosos. Pero ellos no hicieron comentarios sobre ello.

**-Entonces, ¿Han completado la misión?-** el Tercero preguntó, cuando nadie hablaba.

**-Sí. Hemos completado la misión con éxito.-** dijo Kakashi, sonriendo levemente bajo su máscara, cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos de los adultos en la habitación seguían mirando a los pre-adolescentes.

**-Bueno, pueden irse. Estoy seguro de que su equipo le gustaría ir a su casa y conseguir ropa para cambiarse.-** Sakura y Sasuke fulminaron con la mirada a Naruto quien desapareció rápidamente del edificio. Sakura y Sasuke le siguieron detrás de él, mientras que Kakashi solo desapareció en una nube de humo.

[Tres semanas después...]

**-Los he llamado a todos ustedes aquí para informarles que los exámenes de Chunin se acercan-** a continuación, indicó a Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma pasar al frente del gran grupo de Jounin.- **Me preguntaba si les gustaría recomendar alguno de sus genin para los exámenes de Chunin?**

**-Me gustaría recomendar a mis tres genin.-** respondió Kakashi. Realmente ni siquiera pensó que su equipo necesitara tomar el examen. Lo pasarían , probablemente con tiempo récord.

**-¿Qué? ¡No! Ellos no están listos!-** gritó Iruka con preocupación.

Kakashi sonaba molesto cuando respondió:- **¿Cómo sabes si están listos o no?**

**-¡Yo fui su instructor en la academia! ¡Los conozco mejor que nadie! **

Kakashi levantó una ceja.**- De la información escrita en las tarjetas de información que me diste hace unas semanas, no pareces saber nada de ellos. **

Iruka lo miró con confusión.-** ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Esa información era completamente exacta!- **Kakashi negó con la cabeza sin responder.**  
-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Kakashi? Alejé a mi equipo un año para asegurarme de que estaban listos.- **dijo Gai mientras miraba Kakashi con curiosidad. Sin duda, su equipo no podría haber conseguido haberse hecho tan fuerte en tan sólo un mes.

**-No son genins normales.- **respondió Kakashi simplemente, citando las palabras de Sakura que no parecían salir de su subconsciente. Todo el mundo mundo miró a Kakashi con incredulidad. ¿Como no iban a ser Genins normales? A Kakashi no le pasó por desapercibido que el Hokage le miró con entendimiento.

.

.

.

**-¡No puedo esperar! ¡Kakashi-sensei vendrá a decirnos en cualquier momento sobre los exámenes de Chunin! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!-** gritó Naruto lanzando sus puños en el aire. Los otros dos tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sasuke respondió:- **¿Por qué? No es como si en realidad te hubieses convertido en Chunin... ni siquiera terminamos el examen, para el mismo caso.**- Sakura parecía aburrida por fuera pero por dentro seguía temiendo los exámenes.

**-Sí... ¡Pero aún así fue divertido patearle el trasero a Neji en la final!**

Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo pero de repente Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru decidieron correr gritando el nombre de Naruto.

**-¿Que pasa, Konohamaru?- **pregunto Naruto.

**-¡Hola, jefe! Teníamos la esperanza de que tu- **Konohamaru se detuvo cuando vio de pie, detrás de Naruto, a Sakura que los miraba con indiferencia.- **¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Yo no sabía que tenías novia!**

Sakura alzó las cejas con indiferencia, Sasuke en cambio le apareció una vena en la sien.- **¡No es su novia!**

Naruto sonrió con nerviosismo.- **Teme...-**

**-¡Naruto-ni-chan! ¡El pelo de gallina quiera robarte la novia!- **exclamó Konohamaru.

**-¿Pero de gallina?- **repitió Sasuke entre dientes con un tic en el ojo, molesto por el apodo.

**-Jajaja pelo de jajaja gallina jajaja muy buena Konohamaru.- **dijo entre carcajadas el rubio mientras se agarraba el estomago haciendo que Konohamaru también riera y que Sasuke desprendiera un aura asesina con la cabeza gacha haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos.

**-Eh… chicos creo que deben dejar de burlarse.-** comento temerosa Moegi viendo a Sasuke.

**-¿Por jajaja qué jajaja?.-** pregunto Konohamaru entre risas mirándola. Udon apuntó hacia Sasuke, haciendo que los dos chicos mirara hacia esa dirección, en eso Sasuke levantó la cara mostrando una mirada asesina y furiosa, ambos chicos dejaron de reír al instante, palideciendo.

**-¡Corran!- **grito Naruto, corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, siendo seguido por los demás niños.

Sasuke les seguía de muy de cerca.- **¡Volved aquí, cobardes!**

Sakura tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y en vez de correr, simplemente les siguió caminando.

**-¡Ja, ja! ¡No puedes atraparnos pelo de gallina!-** gritó Konohamaru mientras miraba detrás de él. Como no estaba mirando al frente, accidentalmente se estrelló contra algo... duro.

Kankuro gruñó y tomó al niño por su bufanda azul.- **Oye niño, eso me hizo daño...**

**-¡Hey! ¡Pon a Konohamaru al suelo!- **gritó Naruto, aunque no estaba realmente enfadado. Era una especie de shock al verlo allí, se le había olvidado de que esto sucedió la última vez. Miró a su lado cuando vio a Sasuke correr junto a él.

-**Kankuro...-** murmuró Sasuke, dicha persona lo había oído y se volvió hacia su dirección.

-**¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **

Sasuke sonrió y respondió:-** Conozco todos sus nombres. Kankuro, Temari y Gaara. Aunque... el por qué Gaara parece querer mantenerse oculto no estoy seguro...-**

Temari y Kankuro lo miraron con confusión, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Gaara había, de la nada, aparecido junto a Sasuke.

**-Sabías que yo estaba aquí... impresionante.-** murmuró Gaara hacia él.

Sakura, quien también apareció de la nada y estaba sentada en el árbol por encima de ellos, dijo:- **¿Puedes, por favor, decirle a tu hermano que ponga al niño al suelo?**

Gaara levantó la vista hacia Sakura pasivamente, antes de hacer un gesto a Kankuro para que bajara a Konohamaru. Él obedeció y Konohamaru y los otros dos huyeron. Gaara luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

**-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?**

Naruto habló antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de responder.- **Debido a que hiciste un mal trabajo en ocultar su chakra ... un mono podría haberte encontrado.**- Esto hubiera sido un insulto si no fuera por el hecho de que Naruto dijo eso con una sonrisa juguetona. Temari y Kankuro le miraron como si estuviera loco.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** preguntó Gaara, haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.- **¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Encantado de conocerte!**

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, entonces miró hacia el árbol donde estaba Sakura.- **¿El tuyo?**

Sakura sonrió.- **Haruno Sakura.**

Gaara asintió con y volvió a mirar a su lado donde estaba Sasuke.

**-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿supongo que los tres estáis aquí para los exámenes de Chunin?- **Gaara no contestó y siguió mirándolo. Al igual que antes, el supuso que quiso decir que sí.

Naruto sonriendo a los hermanos suavemente le dijo.- **Bueno, vamos a disfrutar de patear sus traseros en el examen. Nos vemos Temari, Kankuro, Gaara.-** él se volvió y se marchó con Sakura y Sasuke tras de él.

**-Bueno, son un poco... extraños...-** Temari reflexionó mientras los veía alejarse.

**-Especialmente la del pelo rosa... aunque ella es muy linda.-** añadió Kankuro, sólo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Temari y su abanico.

Gaara los vio irse con confusión. ¿Por qué el chico le habló como si lo conociera personalmente? Tenía la intención de descubrir cuando llegara el momento. Ellos dijeron que estarían en los exámenes de Chunin...

.

.

.

**-Os he apuntado a todos vosotros para los exámenes de Chunin.-** dijo Kakashi estando con ellos. Lo que consiguió a cambio era de esperarse. Naruto saltando arriba y abajo, gritando acerca de lo divertido que iba a ser y Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. La reacción de Sakura, sin embargo, lo confundió. Kakashi esperaba que estuviera al menos, un poco, excitada. La Haruno sólo parecía como si estuviera horrorizada de todo el asunto, pero Kakashi no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello. Si Sakura se negaba a participar entonces ninguno de ellos podría ir. Él simplemente les permitiría darse cuenta de eso más tarde. A continuación, despareció lejos para dejar que ellos lo discutiesen entre ellos.

**-¡Sí! ¡Mañana es el comienzo de los exámenes Chunin! ¡Finalmente, acción de verdad!  
**

**-Pero ¿qué pasa con Orochimaru?-** preguntó Sasuke, Sakura visiblemente se puso tensa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.**- No lo se. Podemos simplemente ir en busca de él y matarlo. No debería ser difícil, ya lo hiciste antes, Teme.- **Sasuke asintió pensativamente.- **¿Que opinas, Sakura-chan?- **Ambos miraron en la dirección de Sakura, para ver que ella ya no estaba allí de pie. Ella ya había comenzado a caminar, inmediatamente después de oír a Naruto decir, "simplemente ir en la busca de él". Ellos la miraron con confusión antes de correr a ponerse al día con ella. Ellos habían decidido entrenar para el próximo examen.

[Al día siguiente...]

Tras su entrenamiento de ayer, los tres ninjas decidieron un cambio de ropa. Sakura llevaba un top entre rojo, blanco y negro, como el que llevaba en el futuro, excepto que ese mostraba más escote. La falda era la misma que en el futuro, con el símbolo Haruno en un costado, los shorts eran negros y las sandalias tenían un poco de tacón. Sus manos las llevaba resguardadas en los guantes que solo dejaban ver sus dedos. Finalmente terminó con el equipo azul marino y se había recogido su largo cabello en una cola alta dejando que los mechones cayeran por su frente y rostro. La bandana se la había colocado en el lado derecho de su brazo.

Naruto, básicamente, llevaba la misma ropa, pero en vez de azul y naranja era negro y naranja. Dejó la chaqueta abierta para mostrar la camisa negra con un remolino rojo en el medio.

Sasuke llevaba su camisa blanca abierta como en el futuro, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la esquina de la derecha. Los pantalones eran iguales a los de Naruto, excepto que los suyos no estaban cerrados y eran de color azul marino. En lugar de usar su banda en la frente, lo ató a su brazo izquierdo.

La ropa les hacía parecer un poco más en el futuro.

Ellos caminaron tranquilamente por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la "tercer" piso. Siguieron caminando pasando de la muchedumbre de genins para poder llegar a la siguiente serie de escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañas que todo el mundo les daba.

**-¡Hey! ¿Dónde creéis que vais? ¡Los exámenes están aquí!-** Un muchacho que ellos conocieron como Izumo Kamizuki les preguntó. Vieron que al igual que antes, él y su amigo Kotetsu Hagane se habían transformado en genins.

**-Vamos a al tercer piso.-** Sasuke respondió con sencillez. Estos escucharon un murmullo de muy poca gente de que se trataba de del tercer piso.- **Este no es el tercer piso, es el segundo. Hay un Genjutsu en este pasillo.**

Los tres volvieron andar antes después de que Naruto decidiera agregar:- **Esos dos no son ni siquiera genin. Están utilizando una transformación.-** La mayoría de los genin se volvió para mirar a Kotetsu y Izumo, pero ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

El equipo siete iban a seguir hacia las escaleras, cuando fueron detenidos nuevamente.

**-Hey vosotros tres, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?**

**-Es de cortesía común decir tu nombre antes de preguntar al de los demás.- **respondió Sasuke sin darse la vuelta. Sakura rodó los ojos, él ya sabía su nombre, pero obviamente solo lo hacía para molestar a Neji.

**-Disculpa, ¿Estás soltera?- **A Sakura le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que era Lee, quien había hablado, y le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando a ella. Se dio la vuelta para verle sonreír con alegría. Era casi cegadora.- **¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?-** Miró a sus amigos en busca de ayuda. Naruto estaba sonriendo y trataba no reírse, mientras que Sasuke miraba Lee enviándole dagas por el motivo que sea.

**-Uhm... mi nombre es Haruno Sakura... ¿el tuyo es...?**

Lee sonrió más ampliamente, como si lo que ella había dicho hubiese alegrado su día. Por otra parte... probablemente lo hizo.- **¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee, el apuesto demonio de la aldea de la hoja! ¡Por favor, se mi novia!** **¡Yo te protegeré con mi vida!- **después de esa declaración le dio otra sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba.

Ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a cambio, y respondió:- **No, gracias Lee**.- Lee la miró como si estuviera a punto de cometer un suicidio y Sakura añadió.- **No estoy interesada en citas en estos momentos, pero quizás en un muy lejano futuro-** ella fue interrumpida por Lee que la levantó y apretó como si la vida le fuera en ello.

**-¡Oh, gracias Sakura-chan! ¡Voy a esperar por ti para siempre!-** Sakura, Naruto y, básicamente, todos los demás en el pasillo, tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca ante ese anuncio. Sasuke, por otro lado, en voz baja gruñó a Lee. Una vez que Lee bajó a Sakura al suelo, Sasuke le agarró la mano y la arrastró escaleras arriba, Naruto los seguía riéndose todo el camino.

Llegaron al tercer piso y se encontraron con una sala enorme. La sala en la que querían llegar estaba en el otro lado. A medida que avanzaban el camino a través de la sala fueron detenidos de nuevo por Lee.

**-Oye, tú, el de la actitud, espera.- **Estaba en la parte superior de la sala Él saltó y tomó una posición de combate.- **Vamos a luchar**.

**-No, gracias.-** respondió Sasuke, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

**-Me temo que no es opcional Sasuke-kun.**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y comenzó a pasar por delante de Lee.- **Yo podría luchar... pero estamos a punto de llegar tarde.** **Además, el nivel en el que estás ahora... no sería un gran reto, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?-** Naruto sacudió la cabeza y siguió detrás de Sasuke. Por supuesto, él diría que no esta vez. Ninguno de los genin aquí realmente valía la pena en ese tiempo. Sakura miró con compasión a Lee porque parecía que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Suspiró fastidiada.- **Seguramente podrás luchar contra Sasuke en un futuro...- **sonrió algo forzada, por otro lado Lee no lo notó ya que su ánimo se había levantado de inmediato.

**-¡Oh, gracias Sakura-chan! ¡Yo no sabía que mi futura esposa se preocupara tanto!**

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y Naruto casi se estrelló contra su espalda. Sakura se limitó a sonreír forzadamente.

**-Voy a pelear...-** declaró Sasuke mientras caminaba junto a Sakura.

**-¡Perfecto!** **¡Mira como le gano a tu compañero de equipo a golpes Sakura-chan!**

Sakura sintió un tic en el ojo, ahora estaba segura de cómo iba a terminar eso, estaba bastante segura de que sería a la inversa. Ella podía sentir las ondas de irritación rodando fuera de Sasuke.- _**'Procura no matarlo, Sasuke**_.'- Él simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

Sakura dio un paso al lado de Naruto para estar fuera del camino. Lee cargó hacía Sasuke y con una patada en su cabeza. Él lo esquivó y agarró el tobillo de Lee. Sasuke dio la vuelta un par de veces y lo lanzó contra una pared. Lee se levantó y volvió a la carga, más rápido esta vez. Lanzó algunos golpes rápidos a Sasuke, quien los esquivaba todos y con una patada a Lee en el estómago, lo dejó sin aire de manera temporal

**-Te dije que intentaras no matarlo...**

**-Hn. No lo hice, sólo lo he noqueado.- **Sakura dejó escapar un bufido y fue a ver el estado de Lee, que estaba inconsciente. Él sólo tenía algunos rasguños, que fácilmente se curarían.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No podemos dejarlo ahí.- **dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros- **¿Por qué no? Neji y Ten-ten lo encontrarán al final. **Justo en ese momento, Neji y Ten-Ten aparecieron junto a Sakura.

**-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste con él?- **preguntó Ten-ten en estado de pánico.

**-El quiso luchar contra mi... puse demasiada fuerza en uno de mis ataques y le noqueé.**- respondió Sasuke con altivez.- _**Por supuesto que la fuerza de ese golpe estaba mesurada. Eso le pasa por atreverse a mirar a Sakura de esa forma.**_

**-Solamente está inconsciente.- **dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos. Ella sabía que había golpeado a Lee con toda la intención de dejarlo K.O.

Ten-Ten parecía aliviada, mientras Neji apenas fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke.- **¿Por que no luchas contra mi, ahora?**

Sasuke estaba apunto de responder pero Sakura se adelantó.- **Estamos llegando tarde. Quizás en otra ocasión. Hn, Lee despertará en cualquier momento.- **ella caminó fuera de la sala con Sasuke y Naruto a su lado, antes de nadie pudiera discutir. Lee despertó a los pocos segundos y el equipo Gai desapareció de nuevo.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala con un minuto de sobra para ver de pie enfrente de la puerta a Kakashi.

**-Estoy feliz de de que Sakura decidiera venir. Casi pensé que se negaría.**

Sakura miró a un lado y Naruto y Sasuke miraron Kakashi con confusión. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarle debido a que los empujó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Miraron por toda la habitación la gran variedad de genin.

_**-'En comparación con la última vez... esto realmente no parece muy divertido.'-**_comentó Sasuke.

_**-'¡No te preocupes, Teme! La diversión comienza cuando lleguemos a la segunda parte!'-**_ exclamó Naruto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y Sakura se quedó en silencio.

**-Hey, veo que ustedes están aquí también.-** comentó Kiba, caminando hacia ellos. Shino y Hinata le seguían tras de él.- **Wow... chicos, pasaron por un cambio de ropa...-** reflexionó.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia. Naruto miró detrás de Kiba a Hinata. Ella sí que se veía... linda... en el pasado. Deseaba haberla notado antes. En el futuro él y Hinata ya estaban saliendo. Iba a tratar de decirle alguna cosa, pero el agudo grito de Ino lo interrumpió.

**-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo no sabía que también estarías aquí!-** gritó ella, pegándose a él.

**-¡Quítate de encima!-** dijo con fastidio. Había olvidado esa parte. Es decir, Ino no era como las demás, que siempre le seguía u otras cosas estúpidas, ella se comportaba como una fangirl en algunas ocasiones. Como en esa ocasión. De hecho si no recordaba mal, Ino dejaba esa faceta, terminando los exámenes... eso no venía al caso. Simplemente no lo recordaba porque estaba más concentrado en pensar en los fuertes oponentes que habrían y como no, en Sakura.

Sakura frunció el ceño sintiendo una punzada de molestia al ver como Sasuke no hacía nada para quitarse de encima a Ino. Y Sakura deseó por primera vez que Ino desapareciera. Se cruzó de brazos, aún con el ceño fruncido, y volteó la mirada soltando un bufido. Naruto que estaba a su lado sonrió con cierta discreción, y Sasuke que también estaba cerca la miró confundido. ¿Que le pasaba ahora? Últimamente actuaba muy extraño...

Ino soltó a Sasuke y miró a Sakura con cierta tristeza – que notaron Naruto y Sasuke – y suspiró.- **Sakura...- **dijo dudando en acercarse a ella o quedarse quiera. Al final optó por la segunda opción.

Sakura la miró con molestia, e Ino se sintió mal; Sakura nunca le había mirado de esa forma, normalmente la miraba con frialdad o sin alguna expresión en el rostro. Pero esta vez era diferente. Sakura la había mirado con molestia, casi con odio. Sakura, dándose cuenta que la mirada de Ino mostraba dolor, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Nunca, desde que se habían separado como amigas la había mirado de ese modo. Si no hablándole y mirándola como si ella no le importaba le dolía, sabía que su mirada le había hecho aún más daño. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con molestia, y finalmente suspiró.

**-Ino...- **'saludó' a su manera. Esperando que al menos eso la animara un poco, y supo que lo había hecho, cuando ella levantó la cabeza mirándola sorprendida. Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron cómplices, mientras Kiba, Hinata y Shino miraban el intercambio de miradas y palabras entre las chicas sin entender.

**-¿Estamos todos aquí? Joder, esto va a ser tan problemático...- **murmuró Shikamaru, mientras él y Chouji se acercaban al grupo.

**-Todos vosotros parecéis haber ganado un montón de atención.-** dijo Kabuto, caminando hacia ellos. Todos le miraron, excepto Sasuke y Naruto que miraron alrededor para evitar mirarlo y no lanzarse encima de él. Sakura se limitó a mirarlo de forma pasiva.

**-¿Eres tu el tipo que tiene tarjetas de información sobre todo el mundo?- **preguntó con curiosidad falsa.

**-Sí, ese soy yo. Mi nombre es Kabuto. ¿Necesitas cierta información sobre alguna persona?**

**-No, gracias.- **Sakura, entonces, miró a su alrededor para ver que todo el mundo tenía sus ojos puestos sobre los Nueve Novatos. El resto de los nueve novatos, aparte de su equipo, lo notó también y parecían nerviosos. Sakura tenía una idea de cómo liberar la tensión. Se inclinó y le susurró algo a Sasuke. Él la miró extrañado y luego soltó un bufido parecido a una risa ahogada, seguidamente le dijo a Naruto, quien primero le miró extrañado, luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**-¿Segura que no te quieres unir, Sakura-chan?- **preguntó Naruto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza- **Creo que prefiero ver.**

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron al frente ganando la atención de todos en la sala.

**-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!**

**-¡Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke!**

**-¡Y VAMOS A GOLPEAR HASTA LA ÚLTIMA DE LAS BASURAS, YA!- **gritaron al unísono, - Naruto más fuerte que Sasuke – y Naruto agitando los puños en el aire, Sasuke simplemente alzó un puño a la altura de su pecho mirándolos a todos con arrogancia y superioridad.

**-¡¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Están tratando de que nos maten a todos?-** gritó Ino, aunque estaba sorprendida - al igual que los demás novatos – que Sasuke participara en aquello.

Los dos ignoraron las miradas y amenazas de muerte que recibieron, y regresaron al grupo.- **Yo no sé vosotros chicos... pero nos sentimos mucho mejor.** comentó Naruto.

Sólo recibió a cambio miradas fulminantes.

**-¡EN ESTE EXAMEN VAMOS A PATEARLES EL CULO!- **gritó Naruto mientras Sasuke sonreía de manera burlona. Solo recibieron más miradas a cambio.- **¿Que?- **preguntó con inocencia.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos nadie se destacó más ... ellos sólo querían matar a sus compañeros de equipo ...

.

.

.

**-¡Está bien que se enfrenten bebés degenerados! Siéntense y cállense! Yo soy Morino Ibiki, el supervisor de la primera prueba. Cualquier persona que aun piense en jugar conmigo automáticamente fracasará. ¿He sido claro?-** la mayoría de los Genins asintió con la cabeza.- **Bueno ahora **(bla, bla, bla, bla, sin trampas, décima pregunta, bla, bla)**. ¿Entendido?-** ellos asintió con la cabeza otra vez.- **Está bien, podéis comenzar**.

Naruto miró a su prueba. Recordó que última vez se estaba volviendo loco, porque ni siquiera entiendía las preguntas. Observando eso ahora, eran bastante fácil. Él había terminado pocos minutos después de Ibiki les dijo para empezar.

Hinata - que estaba sentado junto a él - se quedó mirando a Naruto en estado de shock. Él había estado respondiendo a las preguntas con facilidad. Como cuestión de hecho, parecía un poco aburrido, mientras que lo estaba haciendo. La prueba fue un poco difícil para ella. Ella sabía la mayoría de las preguntas, pero algunas de ellas no tenía ni idea.

**-Pst, Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres copiar de mi papel?-** le preguntó Naruto.

Ella se puso roja y dijo:- **P-pero Naruto-kun... te p-podría meter en problemas.-** Naruto se encogió de hombros y deslizó su papel hacia un lado para que Hinata fuera capaz de ver mejor. Ella dudó al principio, pero copió algunas de las respuestas que no conocía. ¿Quién sabía que Naruto era tan inteligente?

Sasuke, igualmente, sabía las respuestas y terminó también, por lo tanto, sin hacer esa busca innecesaria de trampas de la última vez. Si alguno de su equipo quiso hacer trampas simplemente podían utilizar la telepatía de todos modos. Miró a su alrededor para ver las tácticas que los demás estaban utilizando. Él no podía creer que nadie se diera cuenta de cosas tan obvias como en la forma de Kiba que tenía a Akamaru sobre su cabeza diciéndole las respuestas de otras personas. Por otra parte, los supuestos expertos en encontrar los tramposos eran Jounin, mientras que él estaba al nivel de Anbu. Se había dado cuenta de que gente trataba de engañar y quitó su papel dándole la vuelta. Si no sabían las respuestas y no podían encontrar una mejor manera de hacer trampas, entonces no merecía ver en su papel.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos sobre su escritorio. Ella, por supuesto, no tenía ningún problema en responder a esas preguntas, ya que aprendió estas cosas hace muchos años atrás. Miró, unas cuanta filas más adelante a Naruto. Al igual que ella, ya lo había hecho, incluso estaba dejando hacer trampas a Hinata.

Sakura suspiró y estaba punto de descansar por el resto del tiempo, cuando se tensó de repente. Sentía que había un jutsu que se estaba utilizando alrededor suyo y trató de ubicarlo. No tardó demasiado y se dio cuenta segundos después que había un globo ocular sobre su papel. Ella miró disimuladamente hacía atrás, sabiendo, efectivamente que se trataba de Gaara. Se volvió y se dio cuenta de que parecía tener un poco de dificultades para ver ya que estaba de brazos cruzado sobre el papel. Se echó para atrás agarrando el papel, como si dijera:- "Copia, no me importa" Ella vio el ojo que la miraba por unos segundos antes de volver a mira su papel. Tenía intención de ayudar a Gaara esta vez, dado que él había tratado de sacarla de la oscuridad.

Hasta el momento transcurrió sin incidentes. Algunas personas ya habían sido expulsados . La única parte medianamente emocionante fue cuando pusieron una lucha al respecto y se consiguieron fuera de combate. Sakura suspiró con fastidio, cuando iban a llegar a la última pregunta? Fue aburrido sentado aquí.

Hasta el último momento transcurrió sin incidentes. Algunas personas ya habían sido expulsados . La única parte medianamente emocionante fue cuando pusieron una lucha, cuando pillaron a uno copiando, y le dejaron fuera de combate. Sakura suspiró con fastidio, ¿Cuando iban a llegar a la última pregunta? Estaba aburrida sentada allí.

**-¡Muy bien! Lápices abajo**.- dijo la fuerte voz de Ibiki a través del silencio de la habitación. Todo el mundo cumplió.- **Es el momento de la décima pregunta.** (Bla, bla, ellos pueden optar por dejar bla, bla), **y todo el equipo fallará. Entonces, ¿quién quiere salir?-** unas pocas personas levantaron sus manos y fueron escoltados fuera de la habitación. Ibiki miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió por la cantidad de genins que aún quedaban en la habitación. Él sonrió y dijo:- **Entonces... todos ustedes... habéis aprobado.**

Hubo murmullos de confusión y el shock resonando en de la habitación. El equipo siete estaba mirando por la ventana esperando. En ese momento, Anko se estrelló a través de la ventana, mientras lanzando dos kunai en el techo para sostener su pancarta negra.

En letras blancas se leía, aquí viene la segunda prueba; Supervisora: Mitarashi Anko.

-**Esta bien gusanos! Es hora de la segunda parte del examen... así que ¡sígueme!-** básicamente, toda la sala quedó mirando como si estuviera loca. Ibiki y el equipo siete tenían una gota de sudor.

**-Tu llegas temprano... otra vez.-** dijo Ibiki, sacudiendo la cabeza. Anko se sonrojó y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

**-Oh... ¿soy yo? Jeje...** Ella miró brevemente alrededor de la habitación.- **Oye... ¿Ibiki? ¿Por qué hay aún tantos participantes? Creo que las pruebas se están volviendo demasiado fáciles.**

Ibiki se encogió de hombros.- ** También podría ser que este año sea un grupo más fuerte**.

**-Hum... Bueno de todos modos en la próxima prueba no quedaran ni la mirad de ellos.**- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Los Genins más cobardes tuvieron miedo.

**-Bien, no te ofendas pero, ¿podemos ir ahora?- **pregunto Naruto con molestia.

**-¡Esta es una prueba terrible de supervivencia! ¡El Bosque de la Muerte!- **dijo Anko con entusiasmo.  
**-¿Por qué lo llaman el bosque de la muerte?-** preguntó un Genin al azar.

Anko sonrió con maldad.**- Debido a que cualquiera podría morir.-** respondió sin rodeos. Algunos de los genin dieron unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella con miedo.

**-Oh, hermano.-** dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero Anko le oyó.

**-¡Ohoho! Tenemos un tipo duro,-** Naruto podía escuchar el kunai zumbando hacia él y lo atrapó sin esfuerzo. Anko y la mayoría de los genin miraron a Naruto con sorpresa.

**-¿Que ibas a decir? Eso es, ¿los tipos duros como yo dejan su sangre en este bosque? Lo siento, pero eso no va a suceder. Así que si no te importa... ¿puedes terminar diciéndonos lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?-** él lanzó el kunai hacia atrás y aterrizó en la bolsa de armas abierta de Anko . Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó su explicación.

**-¡Está bien! ¡Así que eso es básicamente todo lo que necesitáis saber! Ahora sólo tenéis que firmar estos formularios de consentimiento.-** dijo Anko mientras les pasaba unos papeles.

**-¡Formularios de consentimiento! ¿Para qué?-** preguntó Kiba.  
**-Bueno... queremos asegurarnos que todos sepáis que hay una posibilidad de ser fatalmente herido durante esta prueba. Si no los firmáis, bueno, ¡seríais mi responsabilidad!-**respondió ella, riendo un poco.

El equipo siete llenó los formularios y se acercó a devolverlos y conseguir su pergamino. A continuación, procedieron hasta la puerta doce.

**-Así que... ¿Vamos a luchar contra Orochimaru o vamos a evitarlo?-** preguntó Naruto.

**-No estoy seguro...- **murmuró Sasuke pensativo.

Naruto le miró sorprendido:- **¡P-pero Teme!**

**-¡La última le gané porque estaba débil!- **interrumpió lo que estaba seguro que iba a decir.

**-¡Pero tu pudiste ganarle! ¡Puedes hacerlo otra vez! ¡Cuentas con mi ayuda! ¡Y también la de Sakura-chan!- **exclamó Naruto con firmeza. Sasuke sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Sakura se quedó en silencio. Ellos sabían que algo estaba pasando con la Haruno.

**-Tenemos que evitarlo...**- murmuró Sakura.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.

**-Bueno... si no lo hacemos... podría atacar a Naruto, otra vez.-** respondió Sakura.

Sasuke podía decir que había algo más que eso.- **Sakura... Naruto puede cuidarse de sí mismo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?**

Sakura vaciló.

**-¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Tú sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa! **

Sakura suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, su puerta se abrió y ellos pudieron oír gritar a Anko para que empezaran.

.

.

.

Tenían un nuevo plan...

...O por lo menos hubiera sido nuevo si tuvieran uno original...

A pocos minutos en el examen, mientras estaban saltando a través de los árboles, fue cuando Naruto decidió recordarles su conversación anterior.

**-Así que Sakura-chan, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada acerca de la ejecución de ese homosexual raro de todos modos?-** Sakura actuó como si no hubiera oído la pregunta y se quedó en silencio. Esto sólo sirvió para molestar al ninja hiperactivo.

Sakura se detuvo un momento sobre una rama, haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo se detuvieran también. Levantó la vista hacia el sol para ver qué hora era, antes de llegar a su bolsillo y sacar un botella. Lo abrió y lanzó una de las pastillas de la misma dentro de su boca. Naruto y Sasuke le dieron miradas extrañas.

**-Sakura... ¿qué es eso?-** preguntó Sasuke, preguntándose por qué Sakura tendría que tomar pastillas.

**-... Las vitaminas...-** fue su respuesta vacilante. Esto sólo hizo que sus compañeros de equipo la miraran más confundidos.

**-¿Por qué demonios necesitas tomar vitaminas?-** preguntó Naruto, un poco enfadado ya que su amiga estaba siendo tan reservada.

Sakura se movió incómoda antes de responder:- **Para mantenerme despierta...**

Sus compañeros le miraban con inexpresividad antes de volver al mundo de la realidad.

**-¿Qué significa para mantenerte despierta...? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?- **preguntó Naruto, toda la ira anterior, ahora se nubló por la preocupación. Sakura dudó antes de murmurar algo que no pudieron oír.

-**¿Qué has dicho?- **preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.**  
**

**-Desde nuestra misión de escoltar a Tazuna.- **murmuró un poco más fuerte, pero tan suave que tuvieron que agudizar sus oídos para escucharlo. Una vena apareció tanto en la cabeza de Sasuke y de Naruto.

**-¿Qué diablos! ¡Eso fue hace casi un mes!-** gritó Sasuke agarrando los hombros de Sakura y empezando a sacudirla como si la vida le fuera en ello.- ¡**¿Cómo puedes estar un mes sin dormir? ¡Deberías haberte desmayado por el agotamiento! ¡¿Por qué no lo cuentas a alguien?**

Sakura se apoderó de las muñecas de Sasuke para que ella pudiera dejar de temblar, porque estaba empezando a ver puntos.- **Yo no quería preocupar a nadie.-** murmuró. Naruto y Sasuke la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-**¡ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS AHORA!-** gritó Naruto. Se calmó un poco antes de preguntar:- **¿Por qué no puedes dormir ya? Si fuera así durante nuestra última misión también.-** Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero se mordió el labio para detenerse. No podía decirles lo que estaba mal. Sólo les preocuparía más. Naruto estaba a punto de exigir una respuesta, pero todos ellos se congelaron cuando sintieron un movimiento desde no muy lejos. Sakura palideció visiblemente cuando sintió ese chakra tan familiar. Tenía la esperanza de no encontrarse con él...

Los tres se ocultaron detrás de las ramas, mientras veían tres ninja con protectores de la hierba en la frente, entrar en la zona. A uno de ellos le reconocieron al instante como Orochimaru disfrazado de mujer. Naruto sonrió a la espera de una batalla, mientras que Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión de determinación. Sakura tenía una mirada vacía. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a Orochimaru. Él sólo estaba mirando fijamente a los árboles delante de ella con un millón de pensamientos golpeando su cabeza. Uno de ellos era coger a sus compañeros e ir tan lejos de Orochimaru como fuera posible. Le gustaba ese en particular. Pero no tenía tanta arrogancia y solo podía correr lejos como una cobarde.

Podían oír hablar a los ninja por debajo de ellos, pero realmente no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo, ya que estaban demasiado lejos. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke para una táctica en grupo. Pero desafortunadamente habían espacios en blanco allí. Él sabía como era Orochimaru en el futuro, pero realmente nunca supo como era, no sabía mucho acerca de Orochimaru que podía utilizar a su favor. Si en una ocasión le había vencido fue precisamente porque estaba débil, y estando como estaba ahora, completamente en forma, no estaba seguro. La única que podía saber cualquier cosa de Orochimaru de este tiempo era Sakura, pero ella parecía haberse ido de la faz de la tierra.

Sakura regresó a en sí cuando sintió una extraña sensación. Se volvió para mirar al ninja hierba para ver que estaban mirando directamente a Naruto, quien no pareció darse cuenta.

_**-'Naruto, idiota! ¡Muévete!'**_

-_**'¿Qué?'-**_ fue la oh-tan-inteligente respuesta de Naruto.

_**-'¡MUÉVETE!'-**_ Naruto saltó de la rama y estuvo en lado derecho de Sakura antes de que explotara. Sasuke saltó junto a ellos.

_**-'¿Estás bien?'**_

_**-'¡Como una rosa, Teme!'**_

Los tres genins miraron al suelo para ver que uno de los ninjas de la hierba había desaparecido de la vista. Por desgracia, era Orochimaru quien se había ido. Antes de que nadie pudiera registrar lo que sucedió, Sasuke había sido noqueado hacía un árbol por algo gris y escamoso y se desplomó en el suelo. Los chicos tuvieron miradas de alivio cuando vieron un 'puf' de Sasuke y lo que quedó en su lugar era un tronco. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para hacer frente a su enemigo, Naruto casi se le salió el alma cuando se encontraron cara a cara con una serpiente gigante. Sakura, que – en alguna ocasión - había utilizado las serpientes gigantes, sólo miró. No al reptil, pero si al sucio bastardo de pie encima de él.

**-Hola, Sakura-chan**.- dijo Orochimaru mientras él procedía a quitarse el disfraz femenino. Naruto sintió ganas de golpearlo. Sakura estaba mirando a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Sasuke. Miró por encima para ver que Orochimaru todavía no se había dado cuenta. Esperaba que se mantuvo de esa manera.

El ninja saltó de la cabeza de la serpiente, fuera del camino, y la serpiente se vino abajo contra el árbol donde estaban ellos parados a cm. de distancia.

**-Hm... impresionante... para ser solo un genin...- **murmuró Orochi-abusador.

De la nada Sasuke llegó cayendo de las ramas anteriores y con firmeza plantó sus pies en la parte posterior del cráneo de Orochimaru. Dijo algo así como cabrón, mientras lo hacía. Orochimaru solo estaba ligeramente sorprendido, antes de agarrar el tobillo de Sasuke y lanzarlo hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Se las arregló para aterrizar con elegancia junto a ellos.

**-¿Cuál es nuestro plan de acción, Teme?-** preguntó Naruto, esperando que él tuviera alguna idea.

**-No lo sé**.- fue su respuesta contundente.

Naruto pareció abatido antes de que repentinamente sonriera ampliamente.- **¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer! ¡Simplemente podemos atacarle de frente!-**Sasuke le golpeó en la cabeza. Esa tenía que ser la idea más estúpida que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

Sakura dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando finalmente llegó a una conclusión. Si alguna vez iba a decirle a sus amigos, pensó que ahora sería el mejor momento.

**-Tenemos que escapar de él. Ahora.**

Sasuke y Naruto detuvieron su disputa para mirarla con confusión.-** ¿Por qué?**

**-¡Podemos ganarle!- **dijo Naruto con determinación.

**-Ya lo sé. Pero no podemos luchar contra él y salir ilesos. Él es un criminal de clase-S.-** los otros dos continuaron mirándola.

**-Tu... ¿tienes miedo de ser herida...?-** preguntó Sasuke.

**-No.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir con 'ilesos'?**

**-Me refiero a que podría llegar a...  
**

**-¿Llegar a qué?-** sus compañeros preguntaron al unísono.

**-Él podría terminar dándome la marca de maldición... y entonces tendré que marcharme de nuevo.- **esa fue la versión increíblemente corto de ella... pero aún así era la verdad. Aunque no mencionó que con o sin la marca todavía podría terminar marchándose de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo lo de la marca de maldición era solo la excusa, y era cuando el Sandaime muriera que tendría que irse sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Les tomó a sus compañeros de equipo unos segundos procesar la nueva información encontrada. Cuando lo hicieron compartieron idénticas expresiones de miedo.

**-¿Q-qué quieres decir con que tendrías que irte, Sakura-chan! ¡Todavía podrías permanecer en la aldea aunque tuvieses esa marca!-**gritó Naruto. Sakura miró a un lado y no respondió.

Sasuke recién entonces se dio cuenta de que Orochi-pedofilo había estado bastante tranquilo durante su conversación. Miró a su alrededor para ver que tanto él como la serpiente gigante habían desaparecido. ¿Que demonios? ¿Cómo era posible que una serpiente gigante desapareciera sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta?

**-Oye... ¿dónde está Orochimaru?**

Naruto y Sakura le miraron con confusión y luego escanearon la zona. Efectivamente, Orochi-serpiente no estaba a la vista.

**-¡No puedo creer que no nos diéramos cuenta de la desaparición de una serpiente gigante! Y nosotros estamos supuestamente a al nivel de un Anbu...-** se quejó Naruto con decepción.

Sakura escaneó la zona de nuevo.- **Todavía está aquí, puedo sentir su chakra.**

-**Así que uh... ¿qué vamos a hacer?-** preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

**-Tengo un plan. Orochimaru va atacar durante la tercera parte del examen, ¿cierto?**- preguntó Sasuke y sus compañero asintieron.-** Podemos atacarlo ahí. Podríamos avisarle al Hokage para poder tener la mitad de los ninja de Konoha a nuestro lado, mientras la otra mitad lidia con la invasión.**

**-¿Pero si le decimos al viejo que sabemos que Orochimaru vendrá no tendríamos que decirle que venimos del futuro?-** preguntó Naruto.

**-Tal vez... tal vez no.**- y entonces para Sasuke todo tuvo sentido. Sakura no tenía miedo de Orochimaru, más bien le asustaba la muerte del Sandaime. Por que si el Sandaime se moría, Sakura tendría que abandonar la aldea sin poder hacer nada.- **Eso es...- **Naruto le miró extrañado y Sakura desvió la vista cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella; sabía que ya había descubierto lo que ocultaba.- **No te da miedo que Orochimaru te ponga el sello... te da miedo que el Sandaime muera y tener que abandonar Konoha, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Tu... no quieres repetirlo...**

Naruto palideció al comprender a lo que se refería Sasuke y miró a Sakura con el miedo en sus ojos:- **S-Sakura-chan... ¿Es eso?- **pero Sakura no respondió y solo apretó los puños.- ¡**Pero ahora podemos ganarle! ¡Tu misma lo has dicho antes! ¡No sería extraño que pudiera enfrentarte a él, nadie sospecharía!**

**-¡No es tan sencillo!- **interrumpió Sakura, enfadada.- **¡Nunca nadie supo mi verdadero poder! ¡Si yo hiciera algo así, podría ser usado en mi contra por ellos!- **y Naruto y Sasuke supieron que ese 'ellos' eran los consejeros de Konoha.

Sasuke suspiró y decidió retomar el tema anterior:- **Antes de hacer cualquier cosa tenemos que terminar esta prueba, por lo que, ¡démonos prisa y consigamos el pergamino de la tierra! **

Así que ellos volvieron a saltar los árboles del bosque de la muerte, para irse lo más lejos posible del apestoso vagabundo que olía feo, quiero decir Orochimaru.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Antes que nada me gustaria aclarar una cosa, para aquellos que aún no se hayan ubicado del todo respecto a mi fic. Esta historia esta basada en la de 'Cambio en la historia' es por eso que la actitud de Sakura es diferente.**

**Bueno dehando de lado eso... ¿Os a gustado? ¿Que os a parecido el nuevo nombre del puente? Raro ¿verdad? **

** Me gustó escribir la parte de Sasuke persiguiendo a Naruto y Konohamaru, claramente estando celoso. Y luego Lee... el hecho de que Sakura se dejara abrazar por Lee fue porque se encontraba desprevenida... y eso hizo que Sasuke se pusiera más celoso. Me gustó aún más la parte en que rechaza la oferta de luchar y luego la toma al oír como Lee decía 'mi futura esposa' al final se desquitó con el chico.**

**Aquí Sakura es un poco, solo un poco, más abierta, en dos capitulos más, creo, se verá el porque. Y si, Sakura también se puso celosa, ¡y de Ino! solo Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, Sasuke nunca ve esos detalles.**

**En fin, creo que no me dejo nada, si es así lo responderé en el próximo capitulo, que por cierto ya está terminado.**

**Bueno, **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. ¡Fin del segundo examen!

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**(Notas de la autora)  
**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'_**

* * *

**6-¡Fin del segundo examen!**

* * *

A tan sólo treinta minutos del examen y el equipo siete se encontraba descansando en un claro. Naruto y Sasuke estaban cocinando pescado, mientras que Sakura conseguía para ellos un poco de agua. Naruto estaba mirando al fuego ardiendo, mientras que al mismo tiempo, miraba a su alrededor con inquietud.

**-Teme, ¿estás seguro de que está bien hacer un fuego en el bosque? ¿No dijo Anko que atrae a los animales salvajes?-** preguntó Naruto, todavía mirando a su alrededor en caso de que dicho animal saltara y los atacara. Sasuke le dio a Naruto una mirada escéptica.

**-Dobe, has enfrentado a serpientes gigantes, babosas, tortugas, perros, invocas sapos gigantes, ¿y te preocupas por algunos animales de tamaño regular?-** preguntó incrédulo Sasuke.

**-Sí.-** fue su respuesta contundente. Sasuke simplemente bajó la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación. Volvió a mirar a los peces, cuando Naruto trajo algo que había estado en su mente últimamente.- **Hey, ¿Teme? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sakura-chan? ¿No solo con lo de Orochimaru, pero su insomnio repentino también?-**

Sasuke apretó los puños con molestia.**- No lo sé... Quiero decir... eso le ocurría antes, pero solía dormir algunas noches, no se pasaba tanto tiempo sin dormir...- **suspiró preocupado.- **¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos simplemente obligarla a dormir... ¿podemos?**

Naruto se encogió de hombros.- **No sé, ¡pero podemos intentarlo! ¿Que se le pone a la gente para dormir?**

**-Suele dar sueño tomar una taza de té o algo así.-** respondió Sasuke inseguro.

**-No creo que Sakura-chan sea del tipo de persona que toma el té a menudo. ¡HEY! ¡YO SÉ! ¡Comer mucho siempre me da sueño!  
**

**-¿Comer?-** preguntó Sasuke, desconcertado.

**-¡SI! Podemos simplemente darle todos los peces, ¡y si no quiere comer podemos meterlos en su garganta! ¡Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar sus pastillas!-** declaró Naruto, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo al dar con esa 'genial' idea. Sasuke sólo le dirigió una mirada.- **¿Que?**

**-Uno, Sakura definitivamente no estará de acuerdo en comer todos los peces y dos, ella nos matará si tratamos de forzarla a comer. Además, ¡esto puede esperar hasta después del segundo examen! No queremos que se caiga dormida en medio de una batalla ahora ¿verdad?  
**

Naruto suspiró.- **Creo que tienes razón...**

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos antes de sentir una presencia que venía hacia ellos. Ellos agudizaron sus sentidos y sintieron el chakra familiar de alguien que preferirían no ver ahora.

**-Kabuto, ¿por qué te escondes entre los arbustos?- **preguntó Naruto, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar en dicha dirección del ninja.

**-¿Así que se dieron cuenta? Impresionante.**

**-Fácilmente.-** murmuró Naruto en voz baja.

**-De todos modos, me preguntaba si yo-**

**-No.- **dijo Sasuke bruscamente.**  
**

**-¿Qué quieres decir que no? Sólo quiero viajar con vosotros. Puedo ayudaros a encontrar un pergamino!- **razonó Kabuto.**  
**

_**-'¿Y cómo ibas a saber que no tenemos el otro pergamino?'-**_Sasuke preguntó, usando la telepatía.**  
**

_**-'Ese cabrón enfermo de Orochimaru le debe haber dicho.'-**_Naruto respondió.**  
**

**-Puedes venir.  
**  
Los tres ninjas se volvieron en dirección a la voz de procedencia. Sakura estaba caminando hacia ellos sosteniendo un cubo de agua.

_**-'¿Te has vuelto loca, Sakura-chan! ¡No podemos permitir que un peón de Orochimaru venga con nosotros!**_**'- **Naruto le dio una conferencia. Sakura ignoró descaradamente el comentario mental de Naruto.

Sólo para el humor de Kabuto, el equipo siete permaneció dando vueltas en círculos actuando como si no supieran que había lanzado un Genjutsu sobre ellos. Después de una hora saltando inútilmente de árbol en árbol Kabuto señaló.

**-Hey... Creo que estamos en un Genjutsu...**

_**-'¡Noooooo, de verdad!'- **_Naruto gritó en su cabeza. Sasuke y Sakura estaban pensando en cosas similares.

**-¡Kai!- **murmuró Sakura, la escena alrededor de ellos se agitó y después desapareció por lo que parecía como si estuvieran en una parte diferente de la selva.**  
**

**-Me pregunto quién echó el jutsu.- **dijo Kabuto, ganándose miradas un poco molestas de los otros tres. Como si respondiera a la pregunta de Kabuto, tres ninjas se materializáron delante de ellos.**  
**

**-Danos tu- **el ninja enemigo fue golpeado de lleno en la mandíbula por Naruto antes de que pudiera terminar la demanda. Por desgracia, era sólo un clon de agua. Otro clon apareció detrás de Naruto, con un kunai a su cuello.-** Como decía antes, ¡danos tu pergamino!  
**

_**-'Yo me encargo de éste'- **_dijo Sakura. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo para ver el espectáculo. Kabuto le dirigió una mirada de confusión, a lo que él contestó por señas para que se sentara también.

Cuando lo hizo le preguntó:-** ¿Por qué estamos sentados aquí?  
**

**-Es el turno de Sakura.**

**-¿Cree que pueda hacerlo por sí misma?  
**

**-Por supuesto.- **esa declaración hizo que se callara, por el momento ...

-**_'__Y_**_**o me ocuparé de esto, Naruto.'**_**- **Naruto soltó un gruñido como respuesta – quería luchar él, pero no podía negarse a Sakura – y desapareció de delante del clon, sólo para reaparecer sentado con Kabuto y Sasuke.**  
**

**-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?- **gritó uno de los ninjas, en sus lugares alejados a Sakura.

La mencionada se lanzó al arbusto más cercano y dirigió un puñetazo a uno de los tres ninjas que se escondían detrás de él. Uno de sus clones saltó en frente de ellos para protegerse, pero Sakura atacó a través de él y lo empujó con el puño hacia el abdomen de los ninjas delante de ella. Fue noqueado al instante. El segundo se levantó y estaba a punto de hacer las signos manuales para más clones de agua, pero Sakura le dio un gancho y luego una patada en el estómago.

**-¡Así se hace, Sakura!**

-¡**Patéales el trasero, Sakura-chan!**

Sakura rodó los ojos antes los vitoreos de sus compañeros de equipo y luego se volvió hacia el ninja que quedaba. Estaba acobardado por el miedo en una posición algo fetal.

**-¡P-por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡V-voy a darle el pergamino!-** el ninja levantó el pergamino como una ofrenda de paz.

_**-Patético.-**_ fue lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sakura. Ella tomó el pergamino y golpeó el ninja en la cara. Él inmediatamente quedó inconsciente. Sakura lanzó el pergamino de la tierra a Naruto, quien de inmediato se guardó.-** Bien entonces, vayamos a la torre.- **dijo Sakura.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a través de los árboles. Sakura casi perdió el equilibrio cuando sintió una ligera presión en el costado. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, por lo que le restó importancia.

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Kabuto se separó de ellos diciendo que él podría encontrar a su equipo desde allí.

Kabuto sonrió mientras miraba a los viles con la sangre de Sakura.- **Voy a tener el Ryuugan antes de Orochimaru-sama. Yo le mostraré lo que es verdadero poder...-** murmuró para sí mismo. Él sonrió maliciosamente cuando guardó la sangre y continuó su camino. Su más reciente creación debería estar terminada en unos pocos minutos si empezaba ahora. No podía esperar a mostrarlo durante el tercer examen.

.

.

.

**-Hey... ¿no sucedió todo esto un poco demasiado pronto?-** preguntó Naruto, cuando ladeó la cabeza con confusión antes de darse cuenta .

**-Es cierto, Dobe... no enfrentamos a esos tipos hasta en el último día del segundo examen, pero sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas.**

**-Es probablemente a causa de la forma en que enfrentamos a Orochimaru en este tiempo.-** señaló Sakura.

**-¡Oh, bueno! ¡No tiene sentido seguir pensando en él! ¡Simplemente terminemos el examen!- **gritó Naruto, a punto de correr a la torre, sólo para ser detenido por Sakura.

**-Aún tenemos algo que debemos hacer en primer lugar.**

**-¿Que?- **le preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-'Si nos dejas caer, eres hombre muero, Naruto.'**_

_**-'Relajate Sakura-chan, te tengo agarrada.'**_

_**-'Como dijo Sakura, simplemente no nos dejes caer.'**_

_**-'Lo que sea, Teme'**_

Naruto estaba actualmente colgado boca abajo de una rama que sostenía cerca de cinco clones por los tobillos, que estaban sosteniendo a Sasuke, que tenía Sakura.

Sakura cuidadosamente puso su mano en el la bolsa ninja del miembro del sonido femenino conocida como Kin. Agarró lo que quería y luego, con cuidado sacó la mano de vuelta.

_**-'¡Lo tengo! 'Empuja, Naruto.'**_

Después de estar a una distancia segura de los ninjas del sonido, se sentaron en una rama de un árbol gigante para recuperar el aliento.

**-Así que, ¿por qué quieres tener otro pergamino, Sakura-chan?-** preguntó Naruto, mirando dicho objeto en la mano de Sakura.

-**Creo que no debemos cambiar mucho si podemos evitarlo, así que pensé que deberíamos tomarlo puesto que la última vez lo teníamos...-** Sasuke y Naruto asintieron con la cabeza con comprensión. A continuación, se lanzaron a la torre.

(Solo han pasado cinco horas desde el inicio de la segunda prueba...)

[Dentro de la torre]

**-Así que ... ¿qué hacemos con el pergamino extra?-** preguntó Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura se encogieron de hombros por lo que sólo lo dejó de lado.

Naruto abrió los dos pergaminos y en una nube de humo se encontraron con Iruka de pie ante ellos.**- ¡Hola Iruka-sensei!-** gritó Naruto, dando al Chunin un abrazo.

Iruka estaba sonriendo al genin.- ¡**Yo no puedo creer que hayas completado esto tan rápido!**

Naruto permanecía sonriendo con una amplia sonrisa.- **¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un futuro Hokage y de sus seguidores de confianza!-** este comentario sólo sirvió para obtener dos golpes a la cabeza cortesía de Sakura y Sasuke.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con seguidores? ¡Maldito Dobe egocéntrico!-** exclamó Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente con las manos cruzada en su pecho. Y se suponía que el egocéntrico era él.

Naruto se sentó frotándose la cabeza adolorido con lágrimas anime que salían de sus ojos.- **¡Aww, Teme, no seas así! Yo dije 'de confianza', ¿no?-** Sakura e Iruka suspiraron y Sasuke que se mantenía detrás del rubio volvió a golpear su cabeza rubia.

[Ultimo día del examen]

**-Qué quieres decir con preliminares! Pensé que nos íbamos a ir directamente al tercer examen!-** exclamó Kiba, con una mueca en su cara mientras miraba a los instructores de la prueba. Como se dijo, los instructores comenzaron a explicar el motivo de la demora, nuestros viajeros del tiempo estaban teniendo su propia conversación.

_**-'Así que... ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?'-**_ preguntó Naruto, al referirse a las rondas preliminares.

_**-'Probablemente deberíamos ir con cuidado con nuestros oponentes, de todos modos nadie esperá nada'-**_ respondió Sasuke.- _**'Aunque...**_ _**Sakura, deberías tratar de vincular con Ino de nuevo.'**_

Sakura le dio una mirada intencionada antes de decir:- _**'Ya lo había pensado. De todas maneras, Sasuke, será mejor que vuelvas a llegar tarde como la última vez.'-**_ tanto Sasuke y Naruto le dirigió una mirada de pregunta. _**'Eso hará que sea más fácil para nosotros. Ya tengo un plan en mente para la invasión y necesito a alguien que esté fuera del examen. Creo que es perfecto para ti Sasuke-kun.'-**_ explicó, pareció no darse cuenta del sufijo que añadió a su nombre. Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta y Naruto se dio cuenta definitivamente. Tenía la intención de utilizar eso para algún chantaje de alguna manera.

_**-'Si tú lo dices.'-**_ contestó simplemente Sasuke, sonrojándose un poco cuando escuchó como dijo su nombre.

_**-'¿Qué vamos a hacer?'-**_ preguntó Naruto.

_**-' Lo que vamos a hacer es-'**_

_UCHIHA SASUKE VS YOROI AKADO_

Sasuke saltó la barandilla hacia abajo sobre la arena. Él planeaba terminar la pelea lo más rápido posible para poder terminar con esto. Sabía que no sería sospechoso si lo hacía rápidamente, ya que él era el prodigio Uchiha y todo el mundo esperaba que esto fuera fácil para él. Pero solo por si acaso, Sakura le advirtió de no hacer nada sobre el nivel Chunin.

Sasuke, al ser más prudente entonces que la última vez, evaluaba cuidadosamente a su oponente. Con sólo mirarlo, él ya sabía cual era su especialidad.

Absorción de Chakra.

**-Empe-cough-zad!-** él escuchó al supervisor de la prueba anunciar.

Sasuke decidió no utilizar el chakra. Solamente no tendría sentido en esa batalla de todos modos. Las manos del oponente comenzaron a brillar de un color azul turquesa mientras cargaba ciegamente hacia Sasuke. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante la estupidez del ninja. Pronto esquivó la parte brillante apuntando hacia él. Continuó esquivando a izquierda y derecha cuando el ninja seguía metiendo las manos hacia adelante.

Después de que Sasuke se cansó de la lucha sin sentido, esperó a la apertura perfecta. Su oponente volvió a la cargar y esquivó para su derecha antes de que hubiera golpeado a Sasuke, Sasuke desapareció y reapareció detrás de él. Antes de que el otro ninja se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, lo golpeó, Sasuke le dio una patada en el aire. Él saltó para arriba después de él, dándole una serie de patadas en el aire. Por último, como un ataque final, él le dio una patada fuerte en el estómago al tiempo que gritaba.- **¡Shishi Rendan!- **enviando a su oponente cayendo en picada al suelo. Él estaba inconsciente.  
**  
-El ganador es-cough Uchiha Sasu-cough-ke.**

Sasuke volvió con su rostro estoico a la parte superior de la plataforma.

**-Oye teme, ¿hay algo en particular, que tengo que hacer?-** preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.- **En realidad no...**

**-Sólo asegúrate de no excederte, Naruto.- **ordenó Sakura.

Naruto le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

**-Terminará excediéndose como hace siempre, ¿No, Sasuke?- **dijo Sakura mirando como Naruto saltaba en el centro.

**-Probablemente.- **asintió con la cabeza. Él estaba un poco decepcionado de que no usara el sufijo en su nombre como lo había hecho antes, pero quitó de encima esos pensamiento prestando atención al combate de Naruto.

Naruto simplemente dejó que Kiba le atacara un poco, luego simplemente hizo lo que en el pasado. Al final, como anteriormente había ocurrido, todos se habían sorprendido, pues era sabido que Kiba era más fuerte que Naruto en la academia. Sasuke y Sakura rodaron los ojos ante la poca fe que tenían en Naruto.

Y algunos combates más...

_HARUNO SAKURA VS YAMANAKA INO_

Sakura echó una mirada a Ino – que de hecho la miraba con miedo y tristeza – antes de poner una mano en la barandilla y saltar al centro de la arena. Esperó con paciencia a que Ino se colocara en su posición. Ella simplemente dejó que Ino dijera todo lo que tuviera que decir.

Ella suspiró cuando Ino terminó su monólogo luego la miró fijamente con un casi invisible sonrisa.- **Si no recuerdo mal... el Taijutsu era tu mejor especialidad...- **eso llamó su atención.- **Lucha conmigo, hazme una sola herida... y entonces tal vez...**

**-Eso es una tontería, Sakura. Sabes perfectamente que tu me superas.- **replicó Ino.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez.- **Reconozco tu poder.- **Ino la miró sorprendida y Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron.- **Una vez dijiste que querías superarme, ¿no es así? Muy bien, te doy una oportunidad, si logras hacerme una sola herida...- **Sakura sonrió y miró a la rubia con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

Ino la miró notando ese brillo que claramente decían:- 'No todo está perdido' y entonces lo decidió. Se puso en posición de pelea y arremetió contra Sakura. Simplemente con los puños trataba de golpearla. Sakura advirtió que su velocidad era más rápida que la vez anterior.

Sakura se giró alzando una pierna en el proceso y tratando de golpear a Ino. Ino en cambio detuvo su pierna y con una fuerza que no había demostrado tener anteriormente la lanzó en lado contrario. Sakura se sorprendió un poco y cuando sus pies tocaron al suelo vio a Ino en el aire lista para lanzárle unos cuantos kunai. Sakura – y también Sasuke – reconocieron el estilo de Itachi en su manera de lanzarlos. Ambos pensaron que Ino debió ver algún entrenamiento de Sakura para aprender a hacerlo. Sakura esquivó cada uno de los kunai sin problemas.

La Haruno se dio cuenta cuando Ino tocó el suelo que ya estaba en su límite, así que agarró un kunai, a la par de Ino, y se lanzaron hacia la otra. Ino cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Sakura. Sin embargo en la mejilla derecha de la pelirosa podía observarse un pequeño corte.

**-Yo declaro- cough, ganadora-cough-cough de este combate Haruno Sakura.- **declaró una vez comprobó el estado de la rubia, viéndola inconsciente.

Sakura tomó a la chica y con un salto volvió en el piso superior y la dejó recostada en la pared. Luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros y los compañeros de Ino.

**-Dejaste que te hiriera...- **afirmó Sasuke, agarrando su mentó y tocando con delicadeza su herida.

**-Hn.- **se encogió de hombros mientras se sonrojaba levemente al ver la acción del pelinegro.

Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la soltó sonrojándose furiosamente al tiempo que se giraba para que ella no lo notara, fue entonces que notó que Naruto miraba a su alrededor por unos segundos antes de mirarlo a él con una mirada de perplejidad.

**-Teme, ¿dónde está Gaara?**

Sasuke tomó un escaneo rápido por la habitación y, de hecho, Gaara no estaba en ninguna parte, había desaparecido.

[CON GAARA...]

**-¿Quien eres tu...?- **pregunto Gaara, mirando a la extraña chica enfrente de él. Vestía una camiseta y pantalones cortos, de color negro, que parecía demasiado grande para ella. Como cuestión de hecho, la muchacha se veía un poco más joven que él. Tal vez diez u once años. Tenía una máscara que lo cubría todo, menos sus ojos, que de hecho estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. Asimismo, no llevaba zapatos. Gaara también observó que llevaba una bandana alrededor de su cuello. Lo extraño era que no tenía un símbolo, sólo una placa de metal blanco

**-Mi nombre es... mi nombre... ¡Oh, bueno! ¡Supongo que no tiene uno todavía!-** exclamó con una risita.

**-¿Sin embargo...?**

**-¡Mmmm! ¡Sin embargo, estoy segura de que voy a conseguir uno pronto! ¡Yo voy a necesitar uno para la tercera parte del examen!-** dijo.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera si se supone que estás tomando el examen de Chunin?-** preguntó él, empezando a perder la paciencia con esta chica.

**-¡Oh, no, tonto Gaara-kun! ¡No voy a tomar todo el examen, sólo parte de él! Mi trabajo es enfrentar Haruno Sakura y ganar!-** esa niña era muy molesta... sobre todo porque ella gritaba todo lo que decía. Espera, ¿qué dijo? ¿Enfrentar a Haruno Sakura?

**-¿Tu trabajo ...?-** preguntó en voz baja. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- **¿Quién te dio este trabajo?-** ella puso su mano en la barbilla y cambió de postura . Algo que él notó fue su posición de pensar.

**-¡Me olvidé!-** dijo amablemente, como si estuviera de pie delante de Barney el dinosaurio morado en lugar de Gaara.

Ella parecía muy débil e indefensa ante él. ¿Por qué creía ella que podía vencer a la Haruno?- **¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar?-** le preguntó.

De repente se puso rígida y luego mecánicamente declaró.- **Porque yo soy la última máquina de matar. No puedo perder.-** luego volvió a su posición relajada y feliz.

Gaara consideró que estaba loca y que eso era una pérdida de tiempo por lo que comenzó a alejarse.

**-¡Nos vemos en la final Gaara-kun! ¡Te diré mi nombre! ¡Lo prometo!-** gritó detrás de él. Él no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, tenía un encuentro para ganar, después de todo. Antes de marcharse de vuelta a los combates se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

**-¿Por qué tienes esa máscara en tu cara...?**

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se tocó la máscara, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba allí. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Otro de sus manías, se dio cuenta.- **Mi rostro aún no está terminado-**dijo ella con sencillez, como si fuera obvio.

Síp...

...ella estaba loca ...

[DE NUEVO EN LA ARENA...]

**-¡Hey, ahí está Gaara!- **gritó Naruto, mientras apuntaba al chico que caminaba a metros de distancia de ellos.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron la pantalla viendo como los nombres ya fueron elegidos.

_ROCK LEE VS SABAKU NO GAARA_

**-Y justo a tiempo.- **dijo Sasuke.

(N/A: Voy a saltarme las luchas, puesto que ya sabemos que sucedió...)

**-Estoy tan emocionado! ¡No puedo esperar para patearle el culo a Neji en la final!- **gritó Naruto, agitando el puño en el aire mientras él y sus compañeros iban caminando por el pueblo.- **Bueno de todos modos, voy a ir "presentarme" delante de Ero-sennin para poder firmar ese contrato de invocación y ser capaz de invocar los sapos de nuevo. ¡Venid a buscarme si me necesitas!-** dijo Naruto, luego se subió a un techo y salió corriendo.

Sakura se detuvo y se volvió hacia Sasuke.- **Voy a ir a construir mi resistencia en este cuerpo. ¿Quieres unirte a mí, Sasuke-kun?**

_**-Lo dijo de nuevo.-**_ señaló con una sonrisa. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre cuando lo decía. Especialmente cuando añadía el "-kun" a su nombre.- **Por supuesto que si, Sakura.-** respondió él con arrogancia. Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacía los campos de entrenamiento con Sasuke caminando a su lado.

.

.

.

Una niña vestida de negro, con una máscara que le cubría la boca – si la nariz ya se mostraba ahora – y gafas de sol, estaba sentada en un árbol, mirando al chico rubio y al viejo discutir.

**-"El chico es Uzumaki Naruto y el mayor es el sannin Jiraiya, recuerda eso."-** ordenó la voz a través de su auricular.

**-Bien.**- dijo en voz baja.

**-"Puedes darles la bienvenida ahora."  
**

**-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Necesito un nombre en caso que lo pregunten como lo hizo Gaara-kun!**

-"**Akina**."- fue todo lo que dijo la voz.

**-¿Akina qué?-** le preguntó, esperando el apellido. Esperó un minuto, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Puso los ojos en blanco ante lo obstinado que era su amo y a continuación contempló el nombre:- **_Akina, ¿eh? Supongo que una hija de la Primavera es un nombre muy bonito... -_** ella entonces se bajó del árbol, aterrizando en medio de los dos hombres.

**-¡Vamos! ¡Si tu eres el sabio sapo grande, entonces ¿por qué no-** Naruto se detuvo cuando vio enfrente a la niña . Jiraiya la estaba mirando con desconfianza.

**-Um... ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ¡Hola Jiraiya-sama!-** Naruto la miró con extrañeza y Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando añadió la parte '-sama' a su nombre.

**-Por lo menos esta chica sabe cómo respetar a sus mayores! ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica?-** Jiraiya le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

**-Akina.  
**

**-¡Qué hermoso nombre para una niña tan hermosa!-** dijo Jiraiya, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riéndose. Naruto fulminó con la mirada al sannin por su comentario. Más le valía no estar pensando en hacer algo a una chica tan joven. Akina sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándose cómo podía completar su belleza si en realidad no podía ver su rostro.

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?-** preguntó el pervertido una vez que terminó riendo.

**-Yo tengo... tengo... **

**-"Once."**

**-¡Tengo once años, Jiraiya-sama!- **su sonrisa sólo parecía ser más amplia.

-¡**Tan joven... pero tan bella!- **él la contemplaba.**  
**

**-¡Muchas gracias, Jiraiya-sama!- **

Naruto sólo los miró. Él sabía que Jiraiya no era tan enfermo para hacer algo a un menor de edad... pero sus comentarios eran todavía pervertidos.**- Si no te importa, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué estás aquí?- **preguntó Naruto, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Akina chasqueó los dedos, como si acabara de recordar algo.-** ¡Oh, bien! ¡He venido a pedirte algo, Naruto-kun!- **ella se acercó felizmente más a dos hasta que ella quedó de pie justo enfrente de él.

Se sonrojó un poco en lo cerca que estaba ante él.-** ¿Y-y lo que sería eso?- **le preguntó.**  
-¡He oído que eres un bromista maestro! ¿Te importaría enseñarme? ¡Me encantan las travesuras!**

Naruto le dio una amplia sonrisa.- **¡Por supuesto! Sería un honor enseñarte, Akina-chan!- **respondió Naruto mientras procedía a llevársela. Jiraiya los saludó y luego regresó a su "investigación".

-**Tu personalidad vivaz es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. **Akina se limitó a sonreír en el 'implícito' del complemento, siguiendo a Naruto mientras la llevaba lejos de al sannin.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo!**

**Ya han terminado el segundo examen. Me dio risa Naruto cuando le dijo a Sasuke que temía de animales regulares cuando él se a enfrentado a cosas peores. Sasuke y Naruto planean una forma de hacer dormir a Sakura. **

**¿Y que se traerá entre manos Kabuto? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Akina?**

**Akina= Flor de primavera**

**Sakura le dijo Sasuike-kun a Sasuke. Ella no se da cuenta cuando lo dice. Sasuke obviamente se dio cuenta y Naruto también. **

**Y Sasuke no se da cuenta de sus acciones hasta que las hace, como tomar su mentón y acariciar su herida. **

**Bueno ahora responderé algunas cuantas preguntas...**

**Mitsuki-Nii:- Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y si eso del párrafo fue un error mio, gracias por avisarme. Ups ^^U **

**Nyx:- ¡No te desesperes! Aquí voy yo con la conti. De verdad me alegra que te guste.**

**MaRu-chan MKV:- Sip. ¡A mi tambien me encanta ponerlos celosos! ¡Mas a Sasuke! Y respecto a tu pregunta... eso se explicará más adelante. ¿Si saldrá en Cambio en la historia? Bueno, no realmente... tendrá una segunda parte y allí planeo hacer que las cosas sean aún difíciles para ellos... aunque no estoy segura de hacerlos pelear entre ellos. Bueno es todo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Pamys-Chan:- Cierto, cierto... Sakura está loca... pero no puedes culparla... ella no puede dormir, las pesadillas siguen atormentándola y bueno eso es lo que sucede... gracias por comentar. ^.^**

**Daiian Uchiha:- ¡Me gusta que te guste! ¡Y aquí esta la conti! Espero relamente que así sea. **

**Mitchel0420:- Kukuku, muy pronto lo sabrás... en mi historia el ninja del sonido queda con vida y es Sakura quien lo mata, así que no hay problema con eso. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Y para todos los demás, ¡muchisimas gracias por leer!**

** Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	7. Cuando las cosas van males un plan

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**(Notas de la autora)  
**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'  
_**

* * *

N/A: Voy a clarar algo. Aquí en esta historia los combates son diferente. En la otra historia Sakura luchaba contra el hombre del sonido y Sasuke contra Gaara. Bien, pues ahora, como Sakura está conciente, ahora es ella la que lucha contra Gaara y Sasuke contra el del sonido. Sin embargo aquí el ninja del sonido está muerto, en manos de Gaara. Es por eso que Sasuke anda libremente por ahí.

* * *

**7- Cuando las cosas van mal... es un plan frustrado**

* * *

Era el día de la última parte del examen Chunin. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban fuera del estadio, repasando sobre su estrategia.

**-Voy a decir una última vez el plan para asegurarnos de que todos sabemos lo que vamos a hacer.-** dijo Sakura, sus compañeros de equipo asintieron con la cabeza.- **Naruto, tu vas a tener tu pelea con Neji. Una vez que termines con eso, vas a salir al pueblo y asegurarte de que ninguno de los ninjas del sonido y arena hace ningún daño a la aldea.-** Naruto asintió con la cabeza en entendimiento.- **Sasuke, es necesario estar cerca del Hokage en todo momento. También es necesario asegurar que los cuatro del sonido completen esa barrera.-** Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.- **Voy a incapacitar sobriamente a Gaara para asegurarme de que no interfiera. Una vez que hemos tomado cargo de las posibles amenazas nos centraremos en Orochimaru.**

Ellos oyeron a la multitud a gritar dentro del estadio, lo que indica que el examen había comenzado.

Sasuke se coló en silencio detrás del Jounin que estaba a punto de entrar en el pos del Hokage. Él rápidamente le golpeó en la parte posterior del cuello y lo arrastró lejos.

_**-'La primera parte está completa.'-**_ afirmó.

_**-'Muy bien. Continua, Sasuke-kun.'-**_ respondió Sakura. Sasuke ignoró el vértigo que sintió cuando Sakura añadió el sufijo a su nombre y usó un jutsu de transformación para parecerse al guardia y se puso silenciosamente al lado del Hokage y el 'Kazekage'.

.

.

.

Sakura se acercó sigilosamente como una sombra hasta Gaara que estaba solo. Con la precisión de un asesino, Sakura lanzó una Senbon hacia el cuello de Gaara. Ella maldijo en silencio cuando la arena – apenas – lo bloqueó. Gaara se dio la vuelta con alarma, y Sakura suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Lee durante los preliminares, Sakura lanzó una serie de golpes a Gaara, moviéndose demasiado rápido para que la arena lo pudiera proteger. Cuando llegó la oportunidad, se posicionó detrás de Gaara le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

_**-'Pan comido...'**_

_**-'¡Bueno, no estamos siendo un poco egoístas hoy en día...'-**_ comentó Naruto. Ya había terminado su batalla con Neji y ahora estaba patrullando por el pueblo.

-_**'¡Callate, dobe!'**_

-_**'¡Hey! ¡Nadie te hablaba a ti!'**_

_**-'De todos modos, ¿hay alguna disturbios hasta el momento?'- **_pregunto Sakura antes de que esos dos empezaran una lucha mental._**  
**_

_**-'En realidad no... pero los ninja de sonido y de la arena están deambulando por las calles. Ellos no están atacando, pero nada sospechoso todavía.'  
**_

_**-'Está bien, entonces, mantenme informada.'  
**_

_**-¡Lo haré! ¡Hey, antes que me olvide, el Teme dice que casi es la hora para tu combate!'  
**_

_**-'Hn' **_

La multitud gritaba con enojo y confusión, preguntándose dónde demonios estaban Haruno Sakura y Gaara. Cuando los aficionados se disponían a tirar la comida, Sakura apareció en la arena. La gente aplaudió, pensando que el partido iba a seguir adelante. Después de esperar unos minutos la gente comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba Gaara.

El ninja que se encontraba en la arena con Sakura desapareció y reapareció un minuto más tarde.- **¡Tengo un anuncio que hacer! ¡Ha habido un cambio!-**dijo el ninja. Todo el mundo se sentó en silencio, preguntándose quién podría ser el reemplazo de Gaara.

Sakura pudo ver la silueta de la persona que bajaba por las escaleras en la arena. Lo primero que notó cuando su oponente se acercó a ella era que era una mujer. Era al menos tres pulgadas más baja que ella. Tenía el pelo raro, de color rojo claro, vestía una blusa de color rojo con blanco como las que ella solía usar, excepto que tenía mangas largas, y una falda negra, y una banda en la cabeza, sin un símbolo alrededor. Su piel era tan impecable y pálida como la suya. Ella parecía ser muy joven, un año o dos más joven que su edad actual. No podía ver sus ojos, ya que estaban cerrados.

Sakura le tendió la mano esperando que ella temblara. Se sorprendió cuando ella inmediatamente la agarró y se la estrechó con alegría, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió los ojos para revelar dos orbes de un color rojizo. Por alguna razón le recordaron sus propios ojos jades.

**-¡Es un honor conocerte, Sakura-chan!-** ella saludó. Sakura se puso pálida cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podría ser otra de sus fangirl – ahora tenía admiradores de ambos sexos, y eso le era escalofriante –. Pero este pensamiento se borró por completo de su mente cuando ella dijo:- **Pensándolo bien... ¡creo que 'Saku' sería un nombre mejor para ti! Sakura-chan parece demasiado... familiar!-** Sakura la miró cuando dijo ese apodo idiota.

**-Si los dos están listos, me gustaría anunciar el comienzo del partido.-** dijo el ninja sin nombre, de pie junto a ellas. Akina asintió con la cabeza alegremente y retrocedió unos pocos pasos lejos de Sakura. Sakura asintió con la cabeza de mala gana, un poco molesta de que sus planes se vieran afectados ligeramente por la presencia de la niña.- **Entonces... ¡que el partido comience!-** todos en la multitud quedó en silencio, prestando especial atención al partido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru, vestido como el Kazekage, frunció el ceño cuando vio a la niña de cabello rojizo. Quería saber qué había pasado con Gaara. ¿Cómo puede esa chica, ser su reemplazo? Esto estropeaba sus planes a menos que la niña se las pudiera manejar de alguna manera para vencer a la Haruno, que dudaba.

Kabuto sonrió, mirando la expresión de Orochimaru desde su lugar fuera del escenario. Se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru le estaba subestimando, lo cual era bueno. Él había dado instrucciones de no usar todo su potencial debido a que planeaba usarlo contra Orochimaru cuando llegara el momento.

.

.

.

Sakura corrió hacia la niña, con la intención de terminar con rapidez. Ella metió el puño hacia delante, directamente al rostro de la muchacha. Maldijo interiormente cuando su figura explotó en una nube de humo, lo que indicaba que era un clon. La chica, obviamente, tenía la habilidad... ¡pero no tanto como ella lo hacía! Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su posición. Sakura sonrió y abrió los ojos para revelar el Ryuugan.

**-¡Vamos, vamos, Saku, eso no es justo!-** dijo la niña juguetona. Sakura dio la vuelta con tranquilidad para ver su posición a unos pocos metros. Antes de que pudiera contestar, corrió hacia ella y lanzó una patada perfectamente dirigida contra su pecho. No parecía sorprendida en absoluto cuando la persona que atacó únicamente resultó ser un tronco.

Sin perder tiempo saltó en el aire, anticipándose a la mano que llegaba desde el suelo para tirar de ella.

Sakura resurgió de la tierra y se limitó a mirarla. Los gestos de la niña le parecían muy familiares para ella. Ella estaba muy segura, era fuerte, y parecía ser inteligente. Pero era también en la manera en que se realizaba, su posición de combate, sus rasgos faciales. ¿Quién era esa chica?

.

.

.

Sasuke miró preocupado a Sakura. Se dio cuenta por su firma, el chakra de la niña que era muy hábil, y que no debía subestimarse. Pero también había algo extraño en él chakra. Parecía... ¿artificial? No sabía cómo describirlo. Otra cosa, a pesar de que parecía artificial, era muy parecida a la firma del chakra de Sakura. Esto le sorprendió mucho.

Él sólo esperaba que esto no saliera mal...

.

.

.

Naruto miró a los ninjas del sonido y sintió simpatía por la arena. Si ellos supieran que su Kazekage fue asesinado y reemplazado por un psicópata de cincuenta años de edad, quien tenía una obsesión enfermiza con Sasuke.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Era tan evidente que estaban planeando una invasión. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio simplemente subía y bajaba la misma calle una y otra vez sólo porque le dio la gana. Él sabía que empezarían a atacar de un momento a otro. Entonces decidió ver cómo iban sus compañeros de equipo.

.

.

.

Sakura apretó los dientes ante el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando golpear a la chica. Hasta ahora sólo había conseguido golpearla varias veces y rasguñar su brazo con un kunai, pero ella actuaba como si apenas lo hubiera notado. Por supuesto, ella no le había golpeado en todo... eso fue un impulso a su ego.

_**-'¡Sakura! Sasuke!'-**_ escuchó Sakura de pronto en su cabeza. Le sorprendió por un segundo, dando a su oponente la oportunidad de conseguir un golpe en la mejilla. No le dolió, porque ella apenas logró tocarla desde que se retiró fuera del camino, pero aún le dolió su orgullo al saber que había sido golpeada.

_**-'¿Qué, Naruto?'-**_ pregunto Sakura con enojo.

_**-'¿Hay algo malo, dobe?'-**_ pregunto Sasuke.

_**-'Yo sólo quería saber si todo iba bien.' **_

_**-'Perfectamente...'-**_ gruñó Sakura mientras esquivaba otro golpe de la chica rojiza.

_**-'¿Qué pasa con ella?'  
**_

_**-'Sakura está luchando, Naruto.' **_-respondió Sasuke.

_**-'¡¿Que? ¡Pensé que te hiciste cargo de Gaara!'**_

_**-'No lo sé, Naruto. Una chica.'**_- respondió Sakura. Ella usó su pierna para golpearla y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago una vez que ella cayó al suelo. Ella tosió sangre antes de que ella se apoderó de su tobillo, y la levantara del suelo. Ella gruñó con energía que tardó en sacar a alguien más pesado que ella y con un grito de guerra fuerte, la arrojó a los árboles en la esquina de la arena.

Sakura se puso de pie, hirviendo en cólera. ¡Estaba listo para matar a esta chica!

_**-'Sakura, se racional.-**_ advirtió Sakura.

_**-'¡Patéale el culo de la chica, Sakura-chan!- **_vitoreaba Naruto. A Sakura le gustaba mejor la idea de Naruto y comenzó a hacer algunos sellos. Sasuke suspiró con derrota, sabiendo que él fue ignorado.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar levantó los ojos al ver las plumas blancas que caían del cielo.- **¡Kai!-** dijo, y fue liberada del Genjutsu. Ella apenas pudo oír a Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.

_**-'Ponte en guardia, Naruto. Acabamos de recibir la señal de la invasión de comenzar.'-**_ le dijo Sasuke.

_**-'¡Lo sé! ¡Acaban de comenzar a atacar! ¡Voy a hacer algunos clones para ayudar y luego me reuniré con ustedes en la arena!' **_

_**-'¡Bien!'  
**_

_**-'Hn.'**_**  
**

**-¿Qué es... lo que está pasando?-** preguntó el Hokage al 'Kazekage'. Orochimaru sonrió y arrancó su disfraz. El Hokage quedó sin aliento en el choque-rabia.- **¡Orochimaru!  
**

**-El mismo.-** respondió. Orochimaru llevó al Hokage en el techo de la arena y le dio a los cuatro del sonido la señal para crear la barrera. Sin embargo, sólo dos tercios de ella se acercó. Entonces desapareció otra parte... y luego desapareció del todo.**- ¡¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó Orochimaru

Sasuke apareció detrás de él y del Hokage en el techo, sonriendo arrogantemente a Orochimaru.- **Mis disculpas Orochimaru-**_**sama,**_** pero tus lacayos están un poco... ocupados... en este momento.-** dijo ampliando la sonrisa de su rostro. Tanto el Hokage y Orochimaru le miraron en estado de shock.

**-¡Aaaahhhhh!- **habían tres clones de Sasuke detrás de él, frente a los ninjas del sonido... y los tres tenían el Mangekyo Sharingan.

**-_¡Eso es! ¡Gritad! ¡Sufrid!Esto es lo más divertido que he tenido en meses...- _**pensó Sasuke con una sádica sonrisa y luego frunció el ceño.- **_No voy a permitir que Sakura abandone la aldea otra vez._**

.

.

.

Naruto acababa de pisar la arena, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio quien era la oponente de Sakura. Era difícil reconocerla en un primer momento... pero su actitud alegre y la forma en que reía y se reía mientras ella y Sakura luchaban fue suficiente para darse cuenta...

¡...esa chica era Akina... su nueva amiga...!

Él se sorprendió cuando vio brevemente sus características. El pelo rojizo le combinaba con los ojos rojizos, piel pálida, y parecía muy joven. Él no sabía por qué... pero ella parecía más joven ahora que podía ver más que la nariz y los pies...

Naruto se sorprendió especialmente cuando vio que estaba emparejada golpe con golpe con Sakura. Pensaba que sólo él y Sasuke eran capaces de tal hazaña en este tiempo.

**-Ahora Saku, ¡no debes distraerse! Vamos a continuar con nuestro partido, ¿de acuerdo?-** Sakura dio un paso atrás y se levantó en su postura, aunque mantuvo su guardia en alto.

**-No tengo tiempo para esto...-** ¡Tenía que ir a ayudar a Sasuke! No quería dejarlo solo para hacer frente a Orochimaru. Tenía al Hokage con él... pero aún así no quería correr ningún riesgo.

**-¡Awww! Pero eso no es-** Ella dejó de hablar cuando vio quien se encontraba en la entrada. Después de eso, Sakura quedó temporalmente ciega por la ráfaga de humo que la chica dejó en su camino a medida que ella salía corriendo gritando.- **¡Naruto-kun!**

Sakura parpadeó en sorpresa y desconcierto.

Naruto con una gota de sudor miró como, en dos segundos, se vio envuelto en un abrazo por la pequeña kunoichi de once años de edad.

Bien... ahora Sakura estaba realmente confundida.  
**  
-¿Has perdido la cabeza? Naruto es el enemigo.- **Ella no respondió, ya que probablemente se vería raro si se refería a sí misma, pero ella no lo dejó ir.

-**¡Hola, Akina-chan!- **respondió Naruto, riendo nerviosamente ante las miradas que recibía de Sakura.-** ¡Te ves mucho mejor ahora que realmente puedo ver tu cara!- **Akina inclinó la cabeza con confusión, sin saber si eso era un cumplido o un insulto. -** Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer en este momento, ¡así que tengo que ir!- **dijo Naruto a toda prisa, mientras él y Sakura se volvían hacia la arena. Justo cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse fuera, Akina desapareció.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke y el Hokage se encontraban en sus posiciones de combate, esperando a que Orochimaru hiciera su primer movimiento. El Hokage se había quitado el traje formal y vestía ahora con su uniforme de combate negro. Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera parpadear, una chica de cabeza rojiza apareció en medio de ellos.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** preguntó Orochimaru, detestaba su situación y se demostraba en su voz.

**-Ahh... Orochimaru-sama, me gustaría el privilegio de hacerme cargo de éls yo misma.-**dijo Akina educadamente, toda alegría anterior fue cubierta por su mirada determinada. Aunque, por dentro ella estaba asqueada ante lo feo y raro que era.

Orochimaru sonrió; Si esa chica quería tirar su vida tratando de demostrar algo, entonces él bien podría dejarla, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. Únicamente unos segundos después Sakura y Naruto llegaron a la escena.

**-¡Fuera del camino, Akina-chan! ¡Orochimaru es peligroso!-** exclamó Naruto, al parecer, no registró el hecho de que ella estaba frente a ellos en una posición de combate.

**-Ella trabaja para Orochimaru.-** dijo Sasuke. Sakura miró a Akina mientras que Naruto le dio una mirada de sorpresa que rápidamente se transformó en ira. Sasuke creyó ver un flash de lamento a través de los ojos de Akina, pero se había ido antes de que él pudiese estar seguro.

Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera parpadear, Akina había aparecido detrás del Hokage y sopló algún tipo de polvo de color rojo – tirando a rosa – sobre él. Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil, esperando que algo sucediera. Cuando no pasó nada, Orochimaru echó una mirada ceñuda a Akina mientras que el resto estaban confundidos.

-**¡¿Qué has hecho con el viejo?-** preguntó Naruto, señalándola acusadora. Akina únicamente se encogió de hombros y regresó a su posición de combate.

Bien... el plan de Sakura estaba completamente frustrado...

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso.

Akina, aburrida, decidió que había llegado el momento de poner su plan de largo plazo a la acción.

Corrió hacía el Hokage, con el puño hacia atrás listo para golpear. Naruto saltó en el camino y la agarró de la muñeca.

Akina sonrió con pesar. Ella hundió el otro puño en el abdomen de Naruto, enviándolo a metros de distancia estrellándose contra el otro lado de la arena. Ella no tenía tiempo para luchar con ellos, ¡tenía que llegar al Hokage!

Miró hacia atrás en dirección al Tercero. La miraba a su vez con cierta sorpresa, al igual que todos los demás.

Sasuke y Sakura compartieron una breve mirada de preocupación en la dirección de Naruto. Él ya se había levantado, pero estaba peleando con un ninja de sonido.

Akina, utilizando su distracción a su favor, sacó un kunai y arremetió contra el Hokage.

Todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta.

Sakura, gracias a años de entrenamiento, tuvo su atención al segundo que Akina comenzó a moverse. Corrió hacia ella, con la intención de detener su ataque cuando de repente, una ráfaga de disparos de arena envió a Sasuke, Akina, y Sakura a estrellarse contra la cabina del Hokage y el Kazekage. El Hokage se sobresaltó, mientras que Orochimaru parecía ligeramente molesto por todas las intrusiones.

Las tres cabezas de los niños aparecieron por debajo de la arena y miraron a su atacante.

**-¡PANDA-chan!-** gritó Akina, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, ignorando por completo el hecho de que la mitad de Gaara fue tomado por Shukaku y parecía como que quería despedazarlos y que tenía el placer de hacer.

**-¡Haru-no Sakura...!-**gruñó. Al parecer, él era plenamente consciente de quién era el que lo noqueó.

Sasuke oyó gemir Sakura con fastidio a su lado. Todo su plan parecía estar fracasando.

**-...Es probable que lo lleves lejos de aquí si vas a pelear con él. Tu no quiere que él hiera a personas inocentes, ¿verdad?-** sugirió Akina.

Sasuke se volvió y la miró.-** ¿Y dejarte a solas con el Hokage? No hay posibilidad.-**Akina sonrió, su nuevo plan ya se estaba formando en su cabeza.

**-¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Me limitaba a sugerirle Saku que debería luchar con Gaara-kun, mientras tu y yo podemos luchar uno-a-uno. A menos que no creas que puedas luchar contra mí sin uno de tus compañeros cerca para protegerte.- **Sasuke sintió un estallido de vena en la frente.

Sakura miró a Akina. ¡No había manera de que ella abandonara a Sasuke contra Akina y Orochimaru, solo por su propia cuenta!

**-Bien.**

Sakura sintió que su Ryuugan activarse mientras se volvía para hacer frente a Sasuke. Por desgracia, se distrajo cuando Gaara, que no supo esperar, extendió el brazo Shukaku para apropiarse de ella. Se las arregló para esquivar y le colocó un papel explosivo en el apéndice del demonio. Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos cuando el papel se disparó y fue empujado fuera de la plataforma donde estaban parados.

Sakura sabía que no pararía a Gaara por mucho tiempo por lo que rápidamente se volvió hacia los dos muchachos, que ya estaban en postura de batalla. Sasuke le dio una mirada diciendo "lo puedo manejar."

El Ryuugan brilló un poco mientras gruñía, pero asintió con la cabeza antes de saltar de la plataforma y correr por la pared del estadio.

_**-'¡Ayudale Naruto!'-**_ Naruto casi podía oír la preocupación por la orden telepática. Pero, por desgracia, no podía realmente ayudar a Sasuke en el momento.

_-__**'¡No puedo! ¡Estoy un poco ocupado aquí!'-**_respondió Naruto siendo rodeado alrededor de quince del sonido y la arena. Un ninja trató de apoderarse de él. En pocos segundos, todos fueron esparcidos por el campo. Naruto sólo tuvo unos segundos para respirar antes de que más vinieran después de él.

Sakura, al ver que Naruto realmente estaba envuelto en sus propios medios, maldijo mentalmente, lo que Naruto oyó.

_**-'¡Sakura-chan, ten un poco de fe en Teme! Él se puede manejar, ya sabes...'  
**_

_**-'¡Ya lo sé!'**_

_**-'¿Cuál es el problema?'**_

Sakura no respondió, sólo siguió corriendo hasta que fue capaz de saltar por encima del muro del estadio. Gaara le siguió después de él.

.

.

.

Akina estaba segura de que podía manejar Sasuke. No es que le estuviera subestimando. Por el contrario, ella sintió que Sasuke era uno de los ninjas más fuertes que ella había estado en contacto. Pero, por desgracia para Sasuke... Sakura era el único que podía igualar su golpe a golpe.

Ella sintió desde el principio que cada uno de ellos – es decir, el equipo siete – tenía un gran potencial sin explotar. Estaba segura de que cualquiera de ellos podría fácilmente convertirse en el líder de su aldea. Aunque ella pensó que Naruto estaba mejor calificado.

Pero volviendo al tema.

Aunque Naruto tenía una gran cantidad de chakra dentro de él, no era todo suyo, y él no podía controlarlo por completo.

Sasuke, aunque fuerte, no tenía una fuente de chakra grande, y probablemente le daría antes de que cualquier de los muchachos lo hiciera.

Sakura parecía ser la adversaria más digna, ya que su fuerza sin explotar podía ser fácilmente alcanzada y tenía la capacidad de controlarlo con éxito.

Akina respiró hondo, aumentando el chakra alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora que ella solo tenía que luchar contra Sasuke para llegar al Hokage las cosas debían ir sin problemas. Akina dejó que sus ojos se cerraron. Ella oyó el bufido de Sasuke delante de ella.

Sasuke, en su defensa, fue sólo ligeramente sorprendido cuando el Genjutsu fue echado sobre Él. Miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba en el equipo siete en el puente habitual de encuentro. Podía ver Naruto sentado a su lado, dormitando, y Sakura se encontraba en su otro lado, apoyada en el puente con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Como si él cayera en este Genjutsu, aunque pareciera de verdad. Juntó las manos y murmuró:- **Kai.- **pero nada cambió. Trató un aumento de su chakra, pero eso tampoco funcionó. También trató con su Sharingan, pero tampoco funcionó. Ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse...

Akina sonrió suavemente mientras veía la aurora de reconocimiento en la cara de Sasuke antes de que cambiara a entrar en confusión. Ella nunca le gustó ese reformado Genjutsu, pero pensó que si tenía lucha, debía ser soportable.

**-Espero que disfrutes de ella, Sasuke.-**murmuró Akina mientras se volvía al Hokage, que estaba luchando con Orochimaru. Ella se estremeció un poco. Ese hombre era espeluznante...

Sasuke esperó, y esperó, y esperó a que el escenario cambiara y llegara a ser aterrador. Pero no pasó nada. Ella brevemente se preguntó si la Sakura y Naruto en el Genjutsu se podrían mover, ya que no han cambiado las posiciones todavía. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando 'Sakura' abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirarle.

**-¿Cuando has llegado aquí, Sasuke-kun?''  
**  
Sasuke casi se derritió, pero se mantuvo a sí mismo en conjunto, recordándose a sí mismo que eso era sólo una ilusión.

**-Hace un rato.-** respondió él con rapidez, con la esperanza de poner fin a la conversación sin sentido y volver a encontrar la manera de liberar el Genjutsu. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a 'Sakura' estrechar los ojos con sospecha.- **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto yendo en contra de su juicio.

-**¿Por qué estás ahí parado? ¿No debería ser encontrar una salida?**

Sasuke puso la cara inexpresiva por un momento.

-**Tú sabes que estás en un Genjutsu, ¿no?'**

La boca de Sasuke se abrió.

Sakura sonrió.  
**  
-P-pero... ¡tu eres parte del Genjutsu! Se supone que no-**

**-Esto no es exactamente un Genjutsu normal.-** Sasuke la miró, esperando a que se explayara.- **Esto es... un jutsu de mi propia creación...-** los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon.

**-¿Cómo puede ser eso? Tu no es real.**

Sakura rodó los ojos.-** Técnicamente, soy real. Soy... una grabación de todo tipo. Ya ves, un poco después de haber dejado la aldea, comencé a experimentar con el Ryuugan. Yo... fue añoranza.- **en esto, sus mejillas se colorearon y volteó la cabeza lejos de él.-** Así que me lancé un Genjutsu en mí misma. Empecé a mejorarlo. Algunas veces realmente tomaba parte en el jutsu, otras veces simplemente me veía en la ilusión de mí misma interactuar con la ilusión de ti y Naruto.  
**

Sasuke estaba extremadamente confuso.-** Bueno... si eso es verdad... ¿por qué nos hiciste con doce años en la ilusión en lugar de quince años?  
**

**-En ese momento, sólo recordaba a los dos cuando teníamos doce, así que sólo alteré mi edad para que coincidieran. Yo no lo he usado en los meses desde que regresé con vosotros... Ya no tenía por qué.  
**

**-Estás mas habladora...**

Sakura se sonrojó y soltó un gruñido.

Sasuke apenas se dio cuenta de algo.-** Espera... Akina lanzó este Genjutsu en mí... así que, ¿cómo estás...**

Sakura sonrió burlonamente.-** Realmente, Sasuke-kun, yo pensaba que lo habrías descubierto ya. Akina es un clon... de mí. Por lo tanto, ella tiene algunos de mis jutsu y algunos de mis recuerdos.  
**

Sasuke sintió como si le dieran una bofetada. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de ello cuando vio la similitud de su chakra.-** ¿La verdadera Sakura sabe que es un clon?  
**

**-Sí, lo imaginó unos segundos antes de empezar a luchar contra ella. Es por eso que no quería que lucharas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto gruñó. ¡¿Por qué la mayoría de los ninjas lo atacaban? Miró a su alrededor para estudiar su situación.

Sakura estaba fuera de jugada en una búsqueda inútil con Gaara...

**_-'Oye Sakura-chan, recuerda dejarme Gaara a mí.'  
_**

_**-'¿Pensé que estaban muy ocupados?'** _

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, fue golpeado de repente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cayó al suelo con una rabieta.  
**  
_-'Estaré allí en cinco minutos.'-_ **gruñó Naruto en respuesta.

_-**¿**_**_Naruto...?'  
_**

**-¡VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA A QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO!- **Gritó, poniéndose de pie y haciendo cinco clones. Todos ellos comenzaron a hacer su Rasengan. En sólo unos pocos segundos todos sus enemigos estaban inconscientes**.- _'Estoy en mi camino!'_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer una vez que me hayas matado?- **pregunto el tercero con voz áspera, apenas esquivando una serie de golpes de su ex alumno.**  
**

**-Kukuku- **Orochimaru se rió, arremetiendo contra el Hokage de nuevo. Se detuvo en seco cuando una ráfaga de pétalos de color rojizas aparecieron delante del Tercero.

Akina comenzó a surgir de la tormenta de pétalos. Cuando la mitad superior de su cuerpo era visible ella tomó un kunai y empujó hacia adelante, directamente en el corazón del Hokage-sama ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que no soy la ilusión de Sasuke?'  
**

Giró la cabeza lejos de él, pareciendo avergonzada- **Ah... mi ilusión de ti... siempre hace algo cuando llega al puente...**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Hn.-** respondió, negándose a responder.

Rodando los ojos, Sasuke se encontró pensando en otra pregunta- **¿Por qué eres tan habladora...? Sé que es una ilusión, pero... pareces ser más abierta en el Genjutsu que en la vida real.**

'Sakura' abrió la boca pero la cerró, teniendo problemas para contestar. Fue unos pocos minutos después que ella respondió:- **Al observarme a mí misma en la ilusión... Me di cuenta de que yo... daño tus sentimientos y los de Naruto a menudo con mi forma de actuar... así que traté de cambiarlo. Yo no he cambiado mucho... pero yo hablo más a menudo. En el Genjutsu y en la realidad.**

Sasuke suspiró. Ojalá pudiera conseguir que su Sakura hablara con tanta libertad como ésta parecía.

Luego se golpeó. ¡Tenía que salir de aquí!

Sasuke abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero 'Sakura' le golpeó la frente.

**-No sé cómo salir de aquí. Como yo no tengo realmente el control total de este jutsu, no puedo soltarlo. Sólo Akina o yo misma, en realidad, pueden.**

Sasuke se dejó caer sentado. Una vez más, no podía hacer nada para su equipo.

'Sakura' al ver su malestar, se devanó los sesos por una idea.

**-Sasuke-kun...-** Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, con cara de derrotado.- **Tengo una idea...**

Sus ojos inmediatamente se iluminaron.- **¡¿De verdad? ¿Qué es-**

'Sakura' estrelló sus labios contra los suyos. Sintió el destello de su chakra ante la sorpresa y la emoción mientras cerraba los ojos con felicidad, y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. En la parte posterior de su mente, podía sentir el chakra de 'Sakura' quemar violentamente a su alrededor.

Podía sentirse a sí mismo flotar lejos mientras la presión de los labios de 'Sakura' empezaba a desaparecer.

Antes de que hubiera desaparecido por completo oyó a 'Sakura' decir.- **No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hacía que quería hacer eso...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabuto sonrió al ver al Hokage caerse hacia atrás. Akina fue definitivamente su mejor creación... y eso que apenas era un veinte por ciento de su fuerza...

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio la mirada de asombro de Orochimaru, desde su punto de vista. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llevárselo fuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez que Naruto había llegado, Sakura se echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas podían hacía la arena para ayudar a Sasuke. Sólo esperaba que él estuviera bien, ya que no respondía cuando trató de comunicarse con él a través de la telepatía.

Nunca debió haberlo dejado a solas con Akina y Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akina suspiró y se puso de espaldas, se alegraba de que una parte de su tarea hubiera terminado. Empujar un kunai a través del corazón del Hokage definitivamente no le sentó bien a ella.

Ahora sólo necesitaba conseguir que Orochimaru se alejara de allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se recostó en el árbol, viendo como Gaara era llevado por sus hermanos.

Sonrió cuando le oyó decir:- **Lo siento...**

* * *

**¿Que tal?  
**

**Para epezar no se de donde salió ese titulo. Realmente tenía problemas con que titulo ponerle y luego ¡zas! me vino. Las cosas salieron mal y por lo cual el plan de Sakura se frustró.  
**

**Bueno... Sakura se preocupa mucho por Sasuke y Naruto ya lo notó.  
**

**¿Esperabais que Akina fuera un clon de Sakura?  
**

**Y el beso... a sido extraño, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... Sakura experimentó con el Ryuugan cuando se fue con Itachi y cuando aún no se había ido con Orochimaru... ¿Que cosa era lo que hacía Sasuke como para que ilusión de Sakura supiera que era el verdadero Sasuke? Os lo dejo a la imaginación.**

** Y para ser claros... Sasuke pudo salir de ese genjutsu solo con ambos chakras, por lo tanto 'Sakura' solo debió pasarle su chakra... supongo que solo fue una excusa para besarlo, después de todo dijo que hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo. Aunque Sasuke anda feliz con eso. ^.^  
**

**Ahora preguntas:  
**

**1- Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tienen las mismas habilidades y tecnicas que cuando era mayores solo que con el cuerpo de doce años. - Aquí Sasuke usó Amaterasu, sin que nadie lo notara -  
**

**2- Sakura no está enferma. Solo tiene un insomino severo.  
**

**3- Pondré a Sasuke celoso más adelante, al igual que Sakura.  
**

**Y eso es todo...  
**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!  
**


	8. La pequeña y dulce Akina

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.  


**(Notas de la autora)  
**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

******_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'_**

* * *

**8-La pequeña y dulce Akina**

* * *

¿Como describir la conmoción que estaban sintiendo todos en ese momento?

Y cuando dijo todos... me refiero a todos.

Todo el mundo miraba, los ninja de la Hoja y de la Arena por igual, en un silencio absoluto...

...como el Hokage se levantaba de la muerte...

[Minutos antes]

Sasuke se despertó encontrándose apoyado contra la pared de la cabina del Hokage en el estadio del examen Chunin. De inmediato sus dedos se fueron a sus labios mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Ese beso...

Una sonrisa boba adornó en su rostro. ¡Beso a Sakura! ¡No espera! ¡Sakura le había besado! Él tenía ganas de gritar...

Un momento...

¡Maldita sea! Él había olvidado que no era realmente Sakura. Fue una ilusión que Sakura había creado para su Genjutsu. Pero... seguía teniendo pensamientos y sentimientos de Sakura... así que quizás eso realmente era algo que Sakura había estado queriendo hacer.

Entonces, se levantó bruscamente, maldiciendo a sí mismo por haber olvidado asuntos más importantes.

...Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba de pie junto a él...

...con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

Saltó de la sorpresa.

-**Hey, Teme... así que... ¿Te has divertido con Sakura-chan en ese Genjutsu?-** comenzó Naruto, ampliando su sonrisa.  
Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos.- **C-¿cómo lo-!**  
**-Básicamente, reproduciste todo el asunto a través de nuestro enlace de mente... en varias ocasiones.-** Él hizo una mueca y luego se echó a reír cuando dijo la última parte.

Sasuke quedó tan blanco como una sábana. Él no estaba preocupado por saber que Naruto – que era su mejor amigo, después de todo – lo hubiera visto. Estaba preocupado de que él pudiera haber enviado accidentalmente la imagen a Sakura también.

Naruto, una vez más oyó su tren de pensamiento, dijo:- ¡**No te preocupes, Teme! Me aseguré de que nuestros enlace fueran separados de Sakura-chan.**

Y fue entonces cuando vieron a Sakura saltar por encima del muro del otro lado del estadio. Miró a su alrededor antes de que ella los divisara. Desde su punto de vista se podía ver que tenía el Ryuugan activado y se veía furiosa.

En lo que debió haber sido unos diez segundos, Sakura estampó a Naruto contra la pared, sujetándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta. Sasuke pareció dispuesto a decir algo, pero Naruto le envió una mirada, diciéndole que podía manejar esa situación.

**-Así que... ¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?**

El Ryuugan de Sakura empezó a girar con la preocupación que había sentido.- ¡**¿Por qué mierda has cortado el enlace?**

Los otros dos dieron aspecto de repentina de comprensión... y de culpa.

Naruto, pensando rápido, se le ocurrió.- **Un ninja enemigo estaba tratando de leer mi mente, así que tuve que bloquearla... Lamento la preocupación.**

Sakura sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada. El Ryuugan dejó de girar, mientras la furia desaparecía un poco, aunque se mantuvo activo. Si Naruto no quería decirle lo que realmente había sucedido, probablemente era por una buena razón. Su apretón se aflojó mientras colocaba a Naruto en el suelo.

Luego se volvió hacia Sasuke, a la espera de su explicación.

**-Estaba bajo un Genjutsu... por lo que no funcionaba.- **Sakura no respondió. Pero por como apretaba los puños podía verse lo enfadada y preocupada que había estado por no haber sido capaz de comunicarse con ellos antes. Eso sería una reacción sumamente exagerada, pero con Orochimaru allí...

¡Maldita sea! ¡El Hokage! ¡Se habían olvidado por completo del Hokage!

Los tres reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, y salieron corriendo de la cabina para saltar sobre el techo del estadio.

Se detuvieron en seco al llegar al cuerpo sin vida del Hokage.

Naruto se dejó caer al lado del Hokage comprobando sus signos vitales con incredulidad. Sus ojos se aguaron mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver que efectivamente estaba muerto.

Sakura contuvo el aire y luego lo dejó salir pesadamente. Miró el cadáver del hombre que la había ayudado infinitas de veces con pesar. Ahora, seguro que Danzou la echaría fuera de la aldea y haría cualquier cosa para convertirse en Hokage...

_**-Se suponía que tenía que evitar esto...- **_pensó Sakura mientras sus ojos se oscurecían sin apartar la vista del cuerpo. La historia volvería a repetirse...

Sasuke no dejó que su rostro expresara el dolor... No estaba seguro del porque... si por que realmente le dolía su muerte o por el hecho de que Sakura tuviera que irse de nuevo de la aldea. No es que no le doliera la muerte del Sandaime, pero le dolía más pensar que Sakura volviera a irse nuevamente.

_**-No importa... esa vez no permitiré que haga las cosas sola...- **_pensó decididamente echando un le vistazo al rostro de Sakura, el cual estaba oscurecido, y apretando lo puños.

.

.

.

**-¡Hola, Jiraiya-sama!- **una niña pequeña, de once años, vestida con una blusa roja y una falda negra. Llevaba una chaqueta holgada, con capucha roja oscura sobre ella, con la capucha cubriendo su pelo. También llevaba una máscara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Saludaba con una mano mientra corría hacía él.

Jiraiya, que estaba sentado en un árbol con un par de binoculares, inmediatamente cayó, sorprendido por haber sido atrapado haciendo su "investigación".

La niña corrió hacia él y se inclinó hacia abajo ligeramente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.- **¿Está bien, Jiraiya-sama?**

Él gruñó y se sentó. Se encontró mirando con curiosidad unos orbes de color rojo brillante. Ella le resultaba familiar, pero aparte de sus ojos, todos sus características reconocibles estaban cubiertas por su ropa.

Al ver su mirada de confusión, la chica se rió y se enderezó, sosteniendo su mano para el sannin. Él se levantó por sí mismo, sin embargo, dudaba que una niña tan pequeña le hubiera podido levantar.

**-¡Me sorprende que no me recuerde, Jiraiya-sama!-** gritó la muchacha de forma animada. Fue entonces cuando la reconoció.

**-¡Ah! ¡La pequeña Akina! ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado a una niña tan adorable! ¡Y qué hermosos ojos tienes también!-** la última vez que la había visto, había estado con gafas de sol.

Akina pareció sonreír bajo la máscara.

**-Uhm... me preguntaba... ¿Cree que podría prestarme los prismáticos? ¿Por favor?-** la mirada que le dio fue tan preciosa que no pudo rechazarla.

Ella tiró la mascarilla hacia abajo quedando alrededor de su cuello y tomó los prismáticos. Estaba actualmente sentada en un árbol a pocos metros de distancia del estadio de examen de Chunin. Miró a través de los prismáticos en el techo del estadio. Pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida del Hokage rodeado de compañeros ninja de Konoha. En el centro del mismo estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Akina casi rodó los ojos ante la visión. No es que realmente pudiera culparlos, ya que pensaban que estaba realmente muerto, después de todo.

Metió la mano en su bolsa de atrás y sacó más del polvo de color rojo que había arrojado contra el Hokage al comienzo de la batalla. Este polvo, era de su propia creación – con un poco de conocimiento de Kabuto – fue capaz de envolver alrededor de cada célula del cuerpo. Una vez que lo hace se mantiene activo durante aproximadamente una hora. Desde el momento en que el polvo se utilizaba cualquier daño celular instantáneamente se reparaba. Pero, si una persona fallece, cuando las células fueran dañadas, las células se podrían reparar, pero la persona no podría regresar a la vida a menos que un tipo especial de chakra se añadiera en el polvo.

En este caso, ese tipo especial de chakra sería el de Akina

Rápidamente sacudió sus manos con el polvo e hizo una seña con la mano.- **Regreso del** **Chakra-** murmuró en voz baja.

Luego cogió los binoculares para ver si se había realizado correctamente. Ella no estaba segura, porque el polvo se encontraba todavía en fase experimental...

¿Como describir la conmoción que estaban sintiendo todos en ese momento?

Y cuando dijo todos... me refiero a todos.

Todo el mundo miraba, los ninja de la Hoja y de la Arena por igual, en un silencio absoluto...

...como el Hokage se levantaba de la muerte...

Naruto miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él, el Hokage tosió ligeramente a medida que se sentaba y se frotó su pecho, eso no debería ser posible. Su corazón había sido, básicamente, dividido por la mitad, sin embargo, el hombre se sentó como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta.

Sasuke y Sakura dieron reacciones similares, aunque la de Sasuke fue más evidente. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en estado de shock.

Los shinobis de la hoja y la arena todavía en el estadio en el campo de batalla, también miraron con sorpresa.

Sarutobi, dándose cuenta, por fin, de que todos lo miraban como si acabaran de ver un fantasma.- **¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor a todo el mundo, ya que le miraron asustados, confundidos y aliviados a la vez.

Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio.- **¡Viejo! ¡Su vida!-** y se echó contra él derribándole en un abrazo. Rápidamente le soltó y le dio al Hokage una amplia sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando el Hokage recordó lo que pasó. Recordó un destello de color rojo antes de que un kunai fuera empujado en su pecho.

-**¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru?-** pregunto él. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ensanchar los ojos y echó una mirada expectante al resto de los ninjas de la hoja.

**-Él se escapó.-** murmuró Kakashi, que apareció aparentemente de la nada y caminaba hasta quedar junto a Sakura. Vio a Sasuke dar una mirada de decepción, mientras que la de Naruto se convertía en una de determinación. Sakura, sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

Kakashi, en un raro momento de cariño, puso su mano sobre la cabeza los chicos. Sakura parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance, y sólo miró a su sensei antes de irse y dejar escapar un suspiro de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, ella no hizo ningún movimiento para mover la mano de su cabeza.

.

.

.

**-¡OUCH!- **gritó Naruto cuando el martillo que estaba utilizando se puso en contacto con su pulgar. Actualmente estaba sobre una escalera, que estaba fijada al lado de una casa que quedó destruida durante la invasión.

**-Hn, Dobe.-** murmuró Sasuke, sonriendo arriba de Naruto, sosteniendo un tarro de clavos para el rubio.

Sakura estaba con el Hokage, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente sano. Kakashi se suponía que debía estar ayudando a arreglar la casa, pero se fue, diciendo que habría Ramen para ellos si lo hacían por sí mismos.

**-Oh, cállate y dame otro clavo.**

Sasuke le sacó la lengua al rubio y Naruto pronto se cayó de la escalera. Se sentó y señaló a Sasuke con una expresión sorprendida y horrorizada en su rostro.- **¡T-t-tu!**

Sasuke lo miró con una expresión confusa.- **¿Yo qué?**

**-T-tu... ¡Tu me sacaste la lengua! ¡Tu nunca has actuado como un niño de tu edad antes... e hiciste algo inmaduro como eso!**

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.- **Bueno, tal vez y el hecho de estar tanto tiempo contigo me hayas contagiado tu **_**estupidez.- **_sugirió.

Naruto le dio una mirada escéptica – ignorando por completo el insulto – antes de levantarse y vitorear que Sasuke no era más un emo. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y le golpeó la cabeza, diciendo que no era emo.

**-¡Ya no lo eres más!- **que le valió otro golpe en la cabeza.

Sakura estaba revisando al Hokage, una vez más, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien realmente.

**-¿Sakura?- **ella levantó la vista cuando él la llamó.- **¿Crees que me estoy haciendo viejo?**

Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente, sin saber como responder esa pregunta respetuosamente. Al ver su mirada en blanco, Sarutobi se rió y aclaró rápidamente.

**-Quiero decir, ¿Crees que es hora de buscar un reemplazo para un nuevo Hokage?- **Sakura le miró y Sarutobi miró donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto que seguían discutiendo.- **Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo de ti a cambiado, no se a que se deba, pero... creo que eso te hará las cosas más fáciles, ¿verdad?**

Sakura sonrió levemente.- **Sería de gran ayuda. **

.

.

.

Cuando el Equipo siete caminaba hacia Ichiraku fueron detenidos cuando una figura que caminaba delante de ellos. Naruto reconoció al instante a la persona como Akina, cubierta con la chaqueta, la máscara y gafas de sol, una vez más. Sin embargo, por las miradas en los otros rostros, ellos no la reconocieron, ya que nunca la habían visto de esta manera.

Akina cerró la distancia entre ella y Naruto y le dio al niño una nota, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras esperaba a que lo tomara. Cuando lo hizo Akina dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos rojizos, sin decir una palabra.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y se quedaron mirando a Naruto con confusión, a la espera de una explicación. Naruto miró a la nota. Pronto una amplia sonrisa, mostrando los dientes, estalló en su cara.

_Querido Naruto-kun,_

_¡Aquí la numero uno, Akina!_

_PD: Espero volver a verlos algún día. Además, yo hablaba en serio sobre las travesuras. ¡Tal vez, la próxima vez que nos veamos puedas enseñarme algunas!_

_(Quiero usarlas contra Saku y también contra Sasuke, ambos son taaan amargados.)_

Naruto se rió al final de la breve carta.

Naruto se agachó y tomó uno de los pétalos de color rojo que Akina había dejado atrás.- **Oye, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cual es el significado del nombre Akina?**

Kakashi miró el pétalo en la mano de Naruto. Curiosos, Sasuke y Sakura también lo miraron – aunque sabían que esa persona que se encontraron con anterioridad era Akina, si no ¿Por que preguntaría por el significado de su nombre? –

**-El nombre Akina significa Flor de Primavera o bien Hija de la Primavera.**

Naruto sonrió ante la ironía. Mirando la nota una vez más se la guardó en el bolsillo y el pétalo.

**-Gracias, Akina-chan...-**murmuró él en voz baja. Sus compañeros de equipo le dieron miradas extrañas, mientras continuaba con su paso.

.

.

.

Jiraiya esperó pacientemente hasta que el sol se puso.

Él sólo tenía que aceptarlo...

...Nunca recuperaría sus prismáticos ...

.

.

.

Ella suspiró mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol. Ella realmente no tenía a donde ir ahora.

**-¡Akina! ¿Dónde estás?**

Ella resopló mientras se arrancaba el auricular de la oreja.

**-¡Akina! ¡Akina! Vas a estar en-**ella sonrió con tristeza mientras dejaba caer el auricular en la rama que estaba de pie y dio un paso, aplastandolo bajo su peso.

Ella siguió su camino hasta que vio a tres figuras familiares en la distancia. Ella se apoderó de su banda ninja de la cabeza que estaba en blanco y la miró perezosamente. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría con una insignia de la calabaza en él...

* * *

**¡Eso fue todo! ¡Y aquí termina la invasión! Próximamente Itachi aparecerá... Pero, ¿Saldrá como ellos planearon?**

**El Hokage más que nada quiere un reemplazo para su puesto por Sakura. Ve que algo a cambiado en Sakura y cree que si el sigue con vida algo pasará. Un algo no tan oscuro como pensó que sería la vida de Sakura.**

**Ahora Akina desapareció y creo - que se marchó con los de Suna - sip, creo que saldrá más adelante también.**

**Sasuke se vuelve más despreocupado y un tanto más infantil. Lo admito esa escena de Naruto y Sasuke la amé.**

**Ahora, vendrá Itachi, y próximamente el festival del nuevo Hokage, allía habrá un poco más de SasuSaku.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!**

**PD: Por cierto 'skyblue' no publiqué esta historia en ningún lugar pero si me basé en otra que leí hace mucho años. Ya ni recuerdo como se llama.**


	9. Olvido

**-Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.**

**(Notas de la autora)**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'coneversaciones telepáticas'_**

* * *

**9-Olvido**

* * *

**-Así que... ¿Vamos por el Kyuubi?**

Itachi no respondió, tampoco hizo algún gesto que indicara aquella realidad. Tampoco hacía falta, ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

**-¡Hey, ustedes dos, deten-** el guardia, que acaba de notar su presencia fue noqueado por el brusco golpe de Kisame.

Itachi siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, con su rostro perfectamente controlado. Sin embargo, nadie creería que el asesino del clan Uchiha en realidad se encontraba preocupado.

_Preocupado por Sakura._

No se habían visto desde hacía ya algún tiempo; ella no había acudido en sus visitas mensuales y eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que Sakura nunca faltaba. Le preocupaba que hubiera pasado algo con respecto a ella. Si eso era así, no dudaría en ayudarla, aún si eso dejaba al descubierto su tapadera.

_Él había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría._

Por otro lado sabía que el Hokage no había muerto – cosa que lo aliviaba saber – y que posiblemente Sakura seguiría en la aldea. Entrar en la aldea con el Hokage con vida no entraba en los planes de Itachi, sin embargo era la única forma de saber que estaba pasando.

Una suave brisa movió la capa de nubes rojas y se escuchó el tintineo de unas campanas producto del movimiento del sombrero de paja que ambos llevaban, mientras una mirada decidida se marcaba en el rostro de Itachi.

_Tenía un presentimiento y no podía definir si era bueno o malo._

.

.

.

En ese día brillante y soleado, nuestros héroes valientes que se han enfrentado a algunos de los más grandes males y sufrimientos en todas las naciones shinobi-

jugaban al pilla pilla...

**-¡Maldita sea, dobe! ¡¿Cómo diablos llegaste tan deprisa?!-** exclamó Sasuke con el brazo extendido, persiguiendo a Naruto el cual soltó una carcajada antes de llegar a la base – un árbol gigante en medio de los campos de entrenamiento – donde Sakura estaba apoyada contra el árbol con pereza, esperándolo.

Sasuke jadeó pesadamente mientras permanecía de pie delante de ellos, fulminando a Naruto que ahora le miraba con burla. Kakashi se dejó caer del árbol, con su libro naranja en la mano.

**-Está bien, así que aquí está el resultado. Sasuke está en tercer lugar, después de haber llegado a base siete veces. Segundo Sakura, después de haber alcanzado la base siete veces, y Naruto primero, habiendo llegado a la base diez veces. Así que eso significa que Naruto gana y se pone a tomar un descanso y almorzar mientras ustedes seguir con nuestro nuevo ejercicio.**

Naruto saltó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en señal de victoria mientras Sakura y Sasuke lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Naruto de repente se detuvo en seco, una expresión de horror cruzó su rostro lentamente.- **¡Mierda! ¡Me olvidé que tengo que ir con Ero-sennin en cinco minutos!-** entonces inmediatamente se echó a correr, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él.-** ¡Nos vemos, chicos! ¡Nos vemos en una semana!**

Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente al lugar donde Naruto estuvo una vez, acabando de procesar lo que había dicho.

.

.

.

Él había estado sentando allí durante aproximadamente unos tres meses. Nadie parecía reparar en él desde que era muy pequeño y de color oscuro. Tres meses es mucho tiempo para estar inconsciente. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir sin comida tanto tiempo? era un misterio en sí mismo. Sus cansados ojos se abrieron lentamente, mirando todo el callejón oscuro en el que estaba en la actualidad. Su pequeño estómago dio un fuerte gruñido.

Al principio esto lo había asustado, porque nunca había sentido tal sensación antes. Pero después de sentir el vacío en su interior, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo debe requerir sustento.

De pie con las pequeñas piernas temblando, que rara vez utilizaba, poco a poco se abrió paso por entre los dos edificios. Él tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando la inesperada luz del sol golpeó su cara. Los ojos rojos escaneó la multitud de aldeanos caminar rápidamente por sus lados, su pequeño tamaño lo hacía desapercibido. Su estómago gruñó de nuevo y él casi dejó escapar un gemido pequeño de dolor.

Vio a un puesto de comida recién hecha con Ramen y rápidamente esquivó las personas, haciendo su camino.

La nariz de repente se estrelló en la pierna de alguien y sus ojos se humedecieron al impacto. Él negó con la cabeza un poco para deshacerse del dolor. Fue entonces cuando de repente lo levantaron del suelo y se encontró mirando directamente los curiosos ojos ónice.

**-¿De dónde vienes, ne?-** abrió los ojos al reconocer al niño que en la actualidad lo mantiene al nivel del sus ojos. Amigo de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto era todo sonrisas y risas, mientras él y Jiraiya estaban discutiendo la formación de Naruto y otros similares. Pero en el interior, se estaba preparando para la próxima confrontación. Sabía que Sakura y Sasuke lo habían olvidado, pero él no lo hizo. Y no quería arruinar la paz mental que sus dos amigos tenían.

No estaba del todos seguro si sucedería, pero si Sasuke pudo llevarlo, Naruto estaba seguro de poder también. Además, tenía el sannin pervertido como una copia de seguridad si es necesario.

.

.

.

Sakura salió de la floristería Yamanaka despidiéndose de Ino con un ademán con la mano. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada tranquila al frente, se dirigía al hospital. Con todo lo que había sucedido no había pensado en ir a visitar a Lee. Ella podría curarlo perfectamente, pero creía que eso era trabajo de la futura Hokage, además que sería sospechoso que una niña de trece años curara a alguien, cuando ni siquiera la mejor nin-médico podría hacerlo.

Vagamente se preguntó dónde estaba Sasuke Él había entrado con ella a la tienda de flores, pero cuando volvió a salir él no estaba a la vista. Ella se encogió de hombros, pensando que estaba aburrido y se fue a entrenar o algo así.

Y mientras caminaba tuvo la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo. Algo sumamente importante, pero no lograba dar con ello.

.

.

.

A medida que el animal en sus manos lo miró con algo parecido al shock, Sasuke tomó este tiempo para estudiar la criatura. Parecía ser un zorro bebé, sólo tenía unos pocos meses de edad en mejor de los casos, aunque en cierto modo se parecía a un gatito. Su piel era de un tipo rojizo. Tenía una larga cola un tanto esponjosa que se agitaba en la actualidad de un lado a otro, mostrando que algo de Sasuke lo intrigaba. Sasuke pensó que era un poco extraño, porque la última vez que comprobó, era algo que los perros hacían.

El zorro era muy pequeño con largos bigotes y ojos penetrantes de color rojo, recordándole a Sasuke del Kyuubi de Naruto. Las cavilaciones de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos cuando un sonido de quejas provenían de la panza del zorro, seguido de un zumbido del pequeño bebé, como que el animal había tratado, sin éxito, de sofocar.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.-** Oh, debes tener hambre...-** él miró a su alrededor en las diversas tiendas y puestos.-** No sé lo que se supone que debe comer un bebé zorro.-** murmuró para sí, preguntándose qué debía alimentar al pequeño ya que estaba muriendo de hambre y, obviamente, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por su cuenta.- ** Tal vez Sakura sabrá...-** se puso en camino hacia el hospital en busca de su compañera de equipo de pelo rosa, mientras llevaba el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Le pareció que lo acariciaba a él antes de caer dormido. Sasuke lo miró antes acelerando el paso.

Fue entonces – mientras hacía su carrera hacía el hospital – cuando pensó en el beso que había compartido con la ilusión de Sakura / grabación de sí misma.

La forma en que Sakura puso la ilusión, hacía parecer como si Sakura no sería consciente de lo que pasó hasta que ella decidiera usar el genjutsu de nuevo. Eso era malo... pero al menos podría decir que él besó a una parte de Sakura, ¿verdad? Él esperaba que ella utilizara el jutsu pronto porque...

...él seguro que no le iba a decir al respecto...

Pero… Naruto podría...

.

.

.

Sakura puso la tableta de información en su lugar, en el borde de la cama. Lee le sonrió amablemente.**- Gracias por visitarme, Sakura-chan. Te lo agradezco mucho.**

Sasuke estaba entrando en la habitación cuando Sakura sonrió a Lee.- **No hay problema, yo estaba-**

**-¡Oh, mi bella flor de cerezo! ¡Tan considerado con los demás!**

**_-Lo voy a _matar..._-_** pensó Sasuke con un tic en la ceja derecha. El pequeño zorro bostezó y se estiró un poco en sus brazos mientras despertaba, haciendo que los otros dos miraran en su dirección.

**-¿Y eso?-** preguntó Sakura, acercándose a mirar al zorro bebé que estaba en sus brazos.

**-¡Ah, hola Sasuke-kun! ¿Te apetece un combate?**- Preguntó Lee, había una sonrisa en su rostro determinado. Sasuke lo miró como si estuviera loco, mirando la pierna rota. Lee notó su mirada y dijo tranquilizadoramente, - psicótica - **¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Es sólo un rasguño!-** él sonrió ampliamente y Sasuke se cegó momentáneamente.

**-Ah, Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo.-** murmuró a la chica que seguía acariciando el zorro en sus brazos. Dicho zorro la miró con una expresión confusa y divertida. Sasuke sintió envidia por unos momentos, él desearía sentir las manos de Sakura sobre si… luego paró el pensamiento ante lo sucio que había sonado eso.

**-Claro. Vendré más tarde.**

**-¡Adiós mi bella flor-!-** por alguna razón, él fue golpeado justo en la cabeza con su tableta que estaba en la base de su cama cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke salió estoicamente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el pequeño zorro se reía un poco.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué es, y donde lo encontraste?-** ella preguntó, mirando al zorro lindo que le devolvía la mirada como si estuviera entretenido.

**-Lo encontré en el centro del pueblo y él está muriendo de hambre. ¿Sabes lo que se supone que come un bebé zorro?**

Sakura puso una expresión pensativa.- **¿Qué edad tiene?**

**-Unos meses.**

**-¿Qué género?-** Sasuke la miró momentáneamente horrorizado. Sakura rodó los ojos y se llevó el zorro de sus brazos y lo giró sin contemplaciones. El zorro gruñó con disgusto y comenzó a retorcerse en sus manos.-** Es un niño.-** ella dijo, abrazando el zorro contra su pecho. El zorro se retorció un poco, pero menos que antes ahora que sus partes privadas no estaban en exhibición.

**-Así que, ¿qué debería darle de comer?**

**-Los bebés necesitan leche, Sasuke.-** dijo ella, entregándole el pequeño animal de vuelta a Sasuke. El zorro pareció oler al ser llamado un bebé.-** Hay una tienda de mascotas un par de manzanas de distancia. Debe de haber leche segura para los animales bebé allí.**

El zorro, una vez más hizo un sonido indignado por haber sido llamado bebé antes de mudarse al sentirse cómodo en los brazos de Sasuke y cerrar de ojos.

**-Creo que le gustas, Sasuke.-** el pequeño zorro abrió un ojo perezosamente y miró a Sakura antes de soplar y darse la vuelta.

Sasuke miró al animal con escepticismo.- **...yo no lo creo. Creo que él piensa que soy sólo alguna almohada grande o algo así...**

**_Tienes razón, muchacho._**

.

.

.

Kakashi se apoyó contra el costado de la casa de té donde dos figuras encapuchadas sospechosas se sentaron, intentado leer su libro.

**_-Hay algo que no_ **_**está bien. Nosé acerca de ellos, pero...**_

Suspiró y cerró su libro de golpe al ver a Asuma y Kurenai dirigirle una mirada. Él no podía explicarlo... pero tenía la sensación que había experimentado ese momento de duda y preocupación antes...

.

.

.

**-¡Volveré dentro de un rato! ¡Tengo un poco de investigación para atender!-** gritó Jiraiya mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Naruto suspiró y se fue a establecer en él la cama, mirando al techo. Estarían allí pronto, probablemente en sólo un par de horas.

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

Estaría listo para ellos.

.

.

.

Su estómago gruñó y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, pero todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza. Él no se iba a degradar al beber leche de una botella...

Vio como el Uchiha estaba a un lado, mirando como la pelirosa trataba de hacer lo imposible y alimentar al zorro terco.

**-Vamos ¿No tienes hambre?-** Él definitivamente tenía hambre, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no importa los dolores de estómago.-** Te daría algo más, pero eres demasiado joven para ser capaz d**e digerir los alimentos sólidos en este momento.

Entendía su lógica como a regañadientes admitió a sí mismo que estaba atrapado en un estado similar al bebé por el momento, y su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para tomar en sólidos.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás a la boquilla y abrió la boca ligeramente en la derrota. Sakura sonrió y metió la punta de la botella en la boca del zorro, que le permitía succionar la leche. Una vez que se tiene un ritmo cerró los ojos y se relajó.

**-Creo que deberías tenerlo.-** sugirió Sakura de repente, sin dejar de mirar al lindo animal en su regazo.

**-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú?**

**-Tú lo encontraste, además le gustas.**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.-** No, no lo hace, sino que simplemente le gusta que lo lleven. Además, a ti te permite darle de comer.**

Sakura se limitó a suspirar mientras sostenía la botella en la boca del zorro. Ella pensó que podría hacerle bien a Sasuke si tuviera que mantener al zorro. Ella sabía que le gustaba el zorro y el zorro estaba obviamente a gusto con él. Dado que la botella estaba medio vacía lo sacó de la boca del zorro. Ella sabía que no se debe comer ni beber mucho cuando has estado tanto tiempo sin comida.

El zorro pareció enfadado con desagrado, pero pronto lo superó y decidió simplemente mirarla a ella y a Sasuke, curiosamente.

Sakura miró pensativamente al cielo, y Sasuke se arrodillo a su lado.- **Un zorro…-** dijo sin quitar la mirada del cielo y el pelinegro la miró con curiosidad.- **… nubes…-** su cerebro parecía funcionar con lentitud.- **…Naruto…-** abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke horrorizada quien le devolvió la mirada empezando a comprender lo que estaba diciendo.- **Akatsuki…-** Pero entonces los ojos del zorro se abrieron y saltó de los brazos de Sakura y comenzó a correr hacia las puertas de la aldea.

Sasuke parpadeó dos veces antes de que él y Sakura empezaran a correr detrás del animal extraviado.

.

.

.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Naruto inmediatamente se tensó. Él hizo un clon para ir a abrir la puerta.

**-Hemos venido por ti... Uzumaki Naruto.-** oyó murmurar Itachi. Él se bajó del techo con un kunai y se lanzó a Itachi, pero fue capturado rápidamente por el brazo y tirado en el pasillo. El tipo tiburón se rió entre dientes.

Una cosa que sabía era que no podría hablar con Itachi mientras Kisame estuviera en el medio.

Él podría tener que reflexionar su estrategia.

Oh... espera... no tenía una.

.

.

.

¡No podía creer que había olvidado! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Él era quien los había enviado atrás en el tiempo y no pensó en la posibilidad de que sería expulsado del cuerpo del niño por efecto secundario.

Corrió por las calles de Konoha, llegando a las puertas delanteras. Él corrió derecho hacia fuera y comenzó a dirigirse a la aldea vecina. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Haruno frunciendo el ceño mientras aceleraba su paso, con una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

Trató de correr más rápido, pero él era pequeño, débil, joven y lento, por lo que él no puede competir con la kunoichi. Pero a medida que la Haruno lo alcanzó y lo cogió en sus brazos, la Haruno siguió corriendo.

El chico mantenía un ritmo estable unos diez metros detrás de ellos.-** ¿Sakura? ¿A dónde vas?**

Sakura se detuvo y esperó a que llegara para volver a correr esta vez a la par. Ahora juntos los árboles parecían ser borrosos para ellos.

**-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Sasuke, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Sakura apretó sus brazos ligeramente en el pequeño zorro para controlar su enojo. ¿Cómo no pensó en ello? Pero aun así respondió.-** Akatsuki está aquí.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.- **Itachi…-** luego frunció el ceño confundido.-** Esto no sucedió antes. Al menos no tan pronto. ¿Por qué está aquí?**

**-Él probablemente estará preocupado.-** Sakura frunció el ceño.- **Con todo lo que ha pasado… olvidé mis reuniones con él.**

**-Él está con Jiraiya, ¿no? Debería estar bien.-** Sakura no dijo nada y Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Naruto.- **Va tratar de hablar con mi hermano él sólo, ¿verdad?-** luego se encontró preocupándose por Kakashi. Itachi probablemente nunca le haría daño de verdad, pero aun así… olvidó completamente advertir a Kakashi. Se preguntó si Sakura sabía del estado de Kakashi.

Aunque Kakashi estaba inconsciente, él todavía estaba vivo. Pero si Naruto era secuestrado sólo tendría unos días para salvarlo.

A medida que se acercaban al pueblo el zorro comenzó a retorcerse violentamente en sus brazos para finalmente perder el equilibrio y caer de ella.

El zorro miró a Sakura y le hizo señas a una dirección determinada, indicando que quería a Sakura para que lo siguiera. Sasuke y Sakura siguieron al zorro que salió corriendo al hotel de Naruto.

Ninguno de los dos no iba a cuestionar esto tampoco...

.

.

.

Naruto miró hacía el miembro de Akatsuki de piel azul que era el doble de su tamaño actualmente. Tal como había pensado, Kisame no lo dejaba llegar a ninguna parte cerca del Uchiha mayor.

Dio un salto cuando un pequeño bebé zorro salió corriendo de una esquina, seguido de Sakura y Sasuke. Reconoció el chakra del zorro al instante, aunque por alguna razón se debilitó severamente.

_**-¿Kyuubi?**_- se preguntó Naruto, mirando al pequeño animal.- _**¿Qué-**_

**-¡Eres un idiota!-** Sasuke gritó, mirando a su mejor amigo.- **¡¿Por qué rayos no nos advertiste?!**

**-¡Pensé que podría manejarlo!**

**-¡Pues ya ves que no!**

Kisame, Itachi, Sakura, y Kyuubi miraban hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre ellos. Entonces Itachi miró hacía Sakura que le devolvió la mirada. Itachi debió ver alguna cosa en sus ojos porque sus propios ojos se suavizaron por segundos antes de volver a su frialdad habitual.

Sakura no supo lo que vio Itachi en sus ojos, pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada porque de repente una explosión como el humo llenaba el aire, un cegamiento eficazmente entre los usuarios del Sharingan y el Ryuugan de Sakura.

* * *

**Bueno... después de tanto tiempo... ¡Lo siento! No se que sucedió, bueno si, lo terminé y cuando iba a subirlo se borró todo, luego no tenía ganas de escribir, eso duró mucho tiempo, y finalmente era el ordenador, tuve que cambiarlo a uno nuevo. **

**En fin espero que todavía haya alguien por ahí y espero que les haya gustado. Si yo se que son cortos, los largos ya legaran.**

**Nos Leemos**


	10. Suposiciones

**-Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Sasuke no sería tan manipulable y Sakura sería más fuerte. Y definitivamente ambos estarían juntos.**

**(Notas de la autora)**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-'conversaciones telepáticas'_**

**_Las respuestas a vuestras preguntas estarán abajo._**

* * *

**10- Suposiciones**

* * *

Cuando el humo blanco y espeso se aclaró, los ojos del equipo siete se abrieron con incredulidad. En medio de ella estaba Kakashi con su perro ninja Pakkun en la cabeza. Pakkun, sin embargo, rápidamente desapareció en un 'poof' cuando fue evidente que habían llegado a su destino.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!-** exclamó Naruto sorprendido. ¿Acaso no había sido Ero-sennin quien le había salvado la última vez? Y pensando en eso, ¿Dónde estaba?

**-¿Estáis bien?-** les preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a los dos S-criminales clasificados.

Naruto miró a sus compañeros de equipo, con la esperanza de que tendrían una respuesta a la repentina aparición de su maestro. Sasuke parecía igual de confundido que él y Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido con esa mirada que decía que estaba pensando profundamente.

**-Estamos… estamos bien.-** por fin murmuró cuando él se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar.

**-Bien. He visto lo que podéis hacer los tres. Quiero que toméis a Kisame mientras yo me ocupo de Itachi.**

Naruto y Sasuke se centraron en él, mientras Sakura frunció aún más el ceño. Sasuke parecía a punto de protestar contra las órdenes de Kakashi, pero alguien se le adelantó.

**-¿Estás loco?-** preguntó Naruto con incredulidad, mirando al Uchiha mayor en el pasillo.- **No podemos dejar que luches con Itachi por ti mismo.**

Kakashi levantó una mano y levantó la banda por encima de su ojo izquierdo.- **Estaré bien.-** dijo fríamente.- **Sin embargo, te di una orden. Síguela.-** ese parecía ser el final de la discusión. Ninguno de los niños estaba contento con el nuevo desarrollo.

Kyuubi, quien estaba detrás de ellos, sabiamente se quedó en silencio, esperando a ser olvidado. Poco a poco, él se apartó de lo que sería una pelea extraña y se escondió detrás de la esquina. Sabía que era muy vulnerable y bastante inútil en su estado actual. Él no sería de ayuda a Naruto. Si el Akatsuki lo capturaba estaban todos jodidos.

Itachi, que había estado escuchando en silencio el argumento del equipo siete, entrecerró los ojos. Él podía decir que no querían que Kakashi luchara contra él porque querían hablar con él. Además, Sasuke no le había mirado con odio, estaba enfadado si, pero no con él y algo en su mirada hizo que algo dentro suyo se agitara. ¿Esperanza, quizá? ¿Sasuke sabía algo? ¿Sakura se lo había dicho? ¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo que no había visto a Sakura?

Quiso decir algo, pero consideró que con Kisame allí no sería una buena idea, y dudaba que Kakashi le dejara hablar con ellos. Miró fijamente como el copy-nin se metió en una posición de combate.

Kakashi inmediatamente corrió hacía Itachi, su ojo derecho cerrado herméticamente y el izquierdo rojo ardiente con determinación. Itachi rápidamente sacó un kunai, con una mano sosteniendo el mango y la otra presionando su palma contra la parte de atrás, listo para meterlo en la garganta de Kakashi. Sabía naturalmente que aquello no funcionaría, pero todavía debía mantener su papel de asesino sin corazón en su lugar, al menos se aseguraría de no hacer verdadero daño a Kakashi.

Kakashi se detuvo a dos metros de él y sacó su brazo hacía arriba, bloqueando el ataque con la placa de metal en la parte posterior de sus guantes sin dedos. Sin perder tiempo, Kakashi inmediatamente trató de enviar un tiro al lado de Itachi.

El cuerpo de Itachi se deformó en una bandada de cuervos, de los cuales se reunieron y reformaron en el Uchiha detrás del Jounin sensei De inmediato envió una patada en el flanco desprotegido de Kakashi, lo que causó un tiró hacía adelante cuando trató de esquivarlo medio segundo más tarde. Cayó hacía adelante unos metros antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Itachi comenzó a parpadear a través de los sellos de manos cuando los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron.

**-Katon… Goukakyuu no jutsu.-** fue sólo la advertencia de Kakashi ante una gran cantidad de fuego corriendo hacía él. Se las arregló para usar Kawarimi en el último segundo.

Kakashi soltó una bocanada de aire para amarrar su agitación a su situación.

**-No tengo tiempo para esto.-** El sonido de la voz de Itachi causó a Kakashi para mirar la cara del Uchiha. Se quedó inmóvil, dándose cuenta de que había sido mala idea hacerlo, y que ahora estaba capturado. Él estaba bajo una técnica de parálisis y por lo tanto no podía apartar la mirada cuando Itachi activó su Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

Kisame les dio una sonrisa burlona.- **Mmm. Como siempre, me da las sobras, mientras Itachi tiene el plato principal.-** Lo dijo de una forma que implicaba que iba a disfrutar la extracción de sus pequeños cuerpos en pedazos.

Naruto resopló con desdén. Kisame se centró en él.

**-¿Algo divertido, mocoso?**

Naruto sonrió.- **Si. El hecho en el que crees en serio que puedes tener cualquiera de nosotros.**

Sasuke, que había tenido suficiente ya de hablar, corrió rápidamente a Kisame. Él envió un tiro dirigido perfectamente a las costillas del ninja tiburón, solo para ser bloqueado por la gran espada de Kisame. Sasuke volteó atrás cuando sintió el peligro cuando el hombre trató de golpearlo a él, permitiendo a Naruto precipitarse hacía él. Kisame cambió la dirección y se volvió a Naruto. La espada lo golpeó y hubo una explosión de humo revelando que solo había sido un clon de sombra.

Detrás de él Naruto trató de hacer una patada giratoria cuando Kisame se agachó. Como tenía la cabeza agachada Sakura apareció y lo golpeó, usando la máxima cantidad de chakra para mayor fuerza. Kisame solo se solo se disolvió en agua.

El miembro de Akatsuki reapareció detrás de Sasuke y logró rozarlo con su espada gigante antes de que Sasuke pudiera moverse totalmente del camino. Sasuke gruñó cuando parte de su chakra fue arrancado de su cuerpo.

El equipo siete saltó hacía atrás unos diez metros de la pareja de Itachi para reagruparse.

Kisame dejo descansar su espada sobre su hombro, sonriendo.- **Bueno, no está nada mal.**

Naruto lo miró, queriendo borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.- **_'Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo, exactamente?_**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, escrutando su enemigo. Las probabilidades eran definitivamente a su favor, eran tres a uno. Sin embargo, sabían casi nada sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de Kisame ya que ninguno de ellos había participado en una pelea llena contra el miembro de Akatsuki. Lo único que sabían de él es que su espada cortaba y absorbía el chakra.- **_'No estoy seguro…'_**

Sakura no dijo nada, miró por el pasillo para ver cómo estaban Itachi y Kakashi. Sus ojos se abrieron, soltando una maldición el proceso.

**-¡Detente!-** gritó alarmada, corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando atrás a Naruto y Sasuke para hacer frente a Kisame que les impedía seguirla.

Kakashi la miró, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, viendo como Sakura se deslizaba frente a él y miraba a los ojos a Itachi.

Que en realidad… no fue una buena idea.

Casi sin darse cuenta Sakura había activado el Ryuugan cuando empezó a correr, y como método de defensa inconsciente ahora los dos estaban en un Genjutsu sin poder salir.

La sensación de vértigo de la caída de repente se acercó a Sakura, pero tan pronto como empezó terminó y Sakura se encontró en las calles del barrio Haruno durante el anochecer. Sakura sabiendo que Itachi probablemente no querría mostrarle lo que pasaría a continuación, tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que debería ser capaz de controlar las ilusiones con las personas conocidas para evitar algo como aquello. Probablemente Itachi estaría viviendo algo similar a ella. El lugar estaba repleto de gente dando vueltas y comprando sus mandados diarios. El círculo Haruno estaba en las ropas de todos.

Sakura se mordió el labio preocupada y se miró las manos. Pequeñas. Al igual que un niño. Debe tener entre siete u ocho años en aquel momento. Realmente debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de lanzarse delante de Kakashi. Viendo su reacción, le pareció incluso un poco dramática.

De repente, alguien estaba de pie a su lado, mirándose de unos trece años. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa cuando sintió una cálida y suave mano en sus rosados y cortos cabellos.

**-¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la Academia?**

**_-Esto no debería estar pasando…- _**fue el primer pensamiento de Sakura. Tragó saliva tratando que no le ganara la desesperación.

**-¿Sakura?**

**-Me duele el estómago.-** respondió con recelo. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Ni siquiera estaba _pensando _en eso

Su hermana le sonrió con simpatía.- **Esta bien. Te llevaré a casa.**

Entonces Sakura fue arrastrada a través de la multitud de familiares asesinados por ella misma. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que Nayumi la arrastrara? Ella sabía que no era real y sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero ella no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo.

Nayumi hizo una pausa en su paso, lo que provocó que Sakura casi chocara con ella.

**-¿Qu-?-** sonó un grito desgarrados en todo el recinto y Sakura sabía que todo se iba a ir abajo a partir de allí. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna cosa. Era ella la asesina, entonces que había de diferente en esa ilusión. Entonces se fijo en un hombre al alzar aparentemente sin rostro con sangre brotando como una fuente de su hombro. El hombre cayó al suelo muerto, rodeado del líquido rojo.

Así de fácil, todo el mundo empezó sangrar de las heridas al azar antes de caer y morir.

**_-¡Maldita sea! Tengo que- _**Sakura de inmediato trató de tirar de la muñeca libre del agarre de Nayumi. La Haruno mayor se volvió hacia ella con lentitud, con una expresión que Sakura nunca había visto.

**-¿Por qué? Me dejaste morir. No hiciste nada para ayudarme.-** su voz sonó sin ninguna clase de emoción, sonó vacía y Sakura tuvo que tragar saliva con dificultad.- **Confié en ti. Todo es culpa tuya.**

**_-No es real. No creas sus palabras.- _**se dijo desesperadamente, parpadeando varias veces para disipar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.- **_Nayumi está viva. No fue tu culpa. Ella no te odia._**

Sakura trató de retroceder cuando la escena cambió a su alrededor. Ahora estaba sola en la habitación principal de su casa.

Su madre apareció, caminando hacia adelante con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa acogedora en su hermoso rostro. Y por un momento Sakura olvidó que era una ilusión. Su madre estaba allí, viva y con una sonrisa que estaba reservada sólo para ella.

Sólo por un momento.

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño y maldijo entre dientes. Miró a Sakura inmovilizada y luego a Kisame y luego una mirada determinada cruzó su rostro.

_**-'Voy a usar el Amaterasu.'-**_le informó a Naruto mientras agachaba la cabeza haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos que cambiaron al Sharingan Eterno. Naruto abrió los ojos mirándolo espantado.

**_-'¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡Esto nos hará aún más sospechosos!_**

**_-'¡No importa! Sólo lo usaré para retenerlo. No voy a matarlo._**

Naruto suspiró, y se alejó un poco de Sasuke por precaución. Entonces Sasuke alzó la mirada hacía Kisame haciendo que este ensanchara los ojos sorprendido al ver que su Sharingan era más avanzado.

**-Amaterasu.-** susurró con voz ronca, mirando las paredes y el suelo. Las llamas negras no tardaron en aparecer rodeando el lugar que Kisame se encontraba.- **Vamos.-** urgió con impaciencia, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, Kakashi y su hermano.

Cada uno de ellos agarró un brazo, Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano delante de la cara de la joven Haruno.

**-Idiota. Esto no va a funcionar.-** dijo Sasuke con enfado mirando la cara en blanco de Sakura.

Naruto asintió con seriedad mientras daba un paso atrás de su amiga y se enfrentaba a su sensei.-** Bien. Lo primero es lo primero.-** apretó los dedos en el brazo de Kakashi y bombeó una pequeña cantidad de chakra en su sistema, Sólo lo suficiente para romper la parálisis. Kakashi se tensó visiblemente cuando recobró el movimiento de sus extremidades, una vez más.

**-Gracia, Naruto. Ahora necesitamos-**

**-Si no te importa, sensei,-** interrumpió Naruto.- **Tenemos la situación manejada aquí. Sin embargo, sería de gran ayuda si vigilaras que Kisame no salga de allí. No es que pueda hacerlo de todas formas… pero por si acaso.-** se encogió de hombros.- **Oh, y no le hagas nada a Itachi, tampoco.**

Kakashi no estaba seguro de si debe hacerles caso, para dejarlos frente a Itachi. Kisame era una cosa, pero Itachi…

**-Confíe en nosotros.-** dijo Naruto con sencillez. Kakashi sólo asintió resignado y Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke que de hecho estaba mirando a su hermano.- **¿Sasuke? ¿No debería Sakura-chan salir sola de la ilusión?**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- **No puede. El Ryuugan reaccionó de forma instintiva, es posible que Sakura supiera que no le haría daño voluntariamente, pero el Mangekyo estaba en funcionamiento y al chocar con sus ojos ambos quedaron atrapados en su peor recuerdo.**

Naruto abrió los ojos horrorizado.-** La masacre…**

Kakashi se sintió desconcertado. Miró por un momento donde las llamas negras seguían intactas, preguntándose vagamente qué clase de jutsu era aquello, antes de volver a sus alumnos. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Sakura pensaba que Itachi no le haría daño? ¿Los dos estaban atrapados en su peor pesadilla? ¿Incluso Itachi? ¿Itachi? ¿La misma persona que mató su propio clan sin remordimiento? Y ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke no había hecho nada en contra de su hermano, de hecho parecía genuinamente preocupado. Frunció el ceño contrariado. No entendía nada, pero sospechaba que era parte del secreto que guardaban. Sólo tenía que esperar.

Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto, enviándole una señal silenciosa, entendiéndose perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras, algo que siempre habían compartido de una manera u otra. Naruto asintió minuciosamente al tiempo que se apoderaba del brazo inmóvil de Sakura. Sasuke formó los sellos con su mano libre y Naruto inmediatamente siguió su ejemplo. Ellos conectaron sus manos para completar el proceso.

Hubo un breve mareo antes de que los dos se encontraran en una excelente del barrio Haruno, actualmente sembrado de cadáveres. Algunos de ellos aún sangraban.

**-Entonces, ¿Por dónde debemos empezar?-** pregunto Naruto mirando con nerviosismo su alrededor.

**-Su casa, tal vez.-** lo que se encontraron cuando llegaron allí fue el escenario más fascinante que jamás habían visto.

Una joven Sakura, aproximadamente de siete años, se aferraba a la parte delantera del vestido de una mujer con fuerza, con la cara enterrada en su delantal.

**_-'Se ve tan…'_**

Naruto suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos, negó con la cabeza cuando vio el casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas antes de esconderse detrás de la puerta. Una de las desventajas de ser capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de sus amigos.

Y entonces se produjo un grito que les estremeció hasta los más profundo de su ser, haciendo que tanto Naruto y Sasuke saltaran y miraran hacia atrás en la habitación. Naruto abrió la boca a punto de gritar horrorizado antes de tapársela con horror. Sasuke gruñó y salió por la puerta, sin advertir el cambio que su cuerpo había sufrido repentinamente.

Naruto, sin embargo, no era tan ciego. Él vio como Sasuke de repente se encogía. Su cabello era ahora un poco más rebelde y su ropa había cambiado a la de una holgada y sencilla camiseta negra y pantalón blanco. Levantó los ojos de nuevo a Sakura. Tenía la boca en un intento de gritar, pero ella no era capaz de manejar el sonido. Su madre yacía en el suelo, sangrando por el estómago. Hace un momento ella la estaba abrazando.

Naruto corrió más rápido, sintiendo los cambios que producían su cuerpo también. Sasuke se arrodilló delante de Sakura, quien estaba sentada quebrada en el suelo y trató de ignorar el cadáver de la madre de la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Sakura estaba muerta para el resto del mundo, con la boca todavía abierta. Sasuke puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y enterró su cabeza en su hombro.

Naruto llegó un momento después, sin perder el ritmo mientras envolvía sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de su mejor amiga mientras dejaba su mentón en su hombro. Sakura cerró la boca, haciéndose consciente poco a poco de su entorno cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke alisarle el cabello de forma suave y los brazos de Naruto apretar su torso. Miró a Naruto, quien le dirigió una sonrisa fresca a pesar de la situación. Luego giró la cabeza para poder ver la cara de Sasuke. Él también sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era más calmante mientras Naruto estaba más asegurando.

**-No importa lo que pase, siempre puedes contar con nosotros, Sakura.-** murmuró Sasuke en su oído.

**-Siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites, Sakura-chan.**

**-Es una promesa de vida.-** dijeron al unísono. Con los ojos brillantes y un nudo en la garganta Sakura asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

* * *

Los tres se desplomaron en el suelo, jadeando y exhaustos como si acabara de correr vueltas alrededor de la aldea con Gay y Lee. Parecían un grupo roto, abrazándose como si fueran los demás salvavidas.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado en esa ilusión? Echó un vistazo a Itachi, sorprendiéndose de que se viera igual de debilitado que ellos. Pero había algo más… algo en sus expresiones que no podía leer. Entonces vio como Itachi miró a Sakura, con una expresión que para Kakashi debería haber sido mortal, pero fue allí cuando lo vio. Miró a Sakura con culpa y dolor antes de que su rostro volviera a su habitual máscara blanca.

Pero Kakashi había visto.

Entonces Sasuke miró directamente a Itachi, sin odio o resentimiento, solamente lo miró.

**-En el pasado… el cuervo estaba siempre rodeado de la primavera.-** Sasuke echó un vistazo a donde habían dejado a Kisame. Las llamas negras se estaban extinguiendo.

Kakashi volvió a desconcertarse. ¿Le estaba hablando a Itachi con un código? Kakashi fue capaz de ver como los ojos de Itachi se abrían levemente cuando Sasuke dijo aquello.

**-La primavera no puede alcanzar a los cerezos en flor.-** volvió su vista a Itachi viendo como las últimas llamas se extinguían.- **El cuervo debe volar hacía la primavera donde se encuentra estancada en el lugar donde hicieron su nido.**

Kakashi casi pudo jurar que Itachi se quedó sin respiración, sólo estaba allí mirando a su hermano pequeño con una expresión _mortificada. _Se puso en posición de batalla cuando vio que Kisame era libre al fin y se preguntó qué debería hacer ahora. Sakura parecía fuera de ese mundo, y Naruto y Sasuke no podía hacer mucho debido a su estado de agotamiento de chakra.

De repente, por segunda vez en el día, y cuando Kisame parecía a punto de atacar, el pasillo estaba lleno de una explosión de humo, lo que indicó la llegada de alguien. El humo se logró separar a Kakashi y su grupo de los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

**-¡Ustedes se ven como si necesitarais un poco de ayuda!-** dijo una voz familiar tronadora. Fuera de la confusión, llegó Jiraiya, con una mujer joven con el pelo oscuro sobre su hombro como una muñeca de trapo. Kakashi le miró inexpresivo, por lo que a Jiraiya le resbaló una gota de sudor.

Los próximos minutos consistieron a Jiraiya usando un jutsu para transformar el pasillo en el interior del estómago de un sapo, los que resultó la retirada de los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, Jiraiya hizo su camino a Kakashi, quien estaba de pie junto a su equipo de Genin.

**-Así que, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-** se había dado cuenta de la forma en que estaba todos apiñados. Especialmente la Haruno, que actualmente se parecía a una muñeca sin vida.

Sakura estaba mirando fijamente al suelo.

El suspiro que Kakashi soltó fue largo y lleno de confusión.- **Casi nunca se nada.-** fue su respuesta melancólica.

El regreso de vuelta a Konoha estaba lleno de conversaciones telepáticas.

**_-¿Te importaría decirme que pasó contigo? ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_**

Desde dentro de la chaqueta, Kyuubi se movió incómodo.- **_Un efecto secundario que había olvidado._**

Naruto miró a su izquierda cuando sintió un tiró en el costado. Sasuke caminaba a su lado, con una mano sosteniendo vagamente la manga de color naranja. Sakura caminaba en el lado del Uchiha.

Kakashi y Jiraiya estaba a unos pasos detrás de ellos, conversando en silencio.

**_-'¿Quién está hablando?'- _**El Uchiha estaba mirando en el suelo, pero Naruto sabía que había hablado.

**_-'Kurama. Ha sido transformado en un bebé zorro y se está escondiendo de Kakashi y Ero-sennin en mi chaqueta.'_**

**_-'Oh… así que el zorro era él. Eso explica su aversión a las botella de…'_**

Naruto levantó una caja.- **_'¿Botellas? ¿Al igual que, los biberones?_**

**_-¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!¡CÁLLATE!¡CÁLLATE!- _**Kyuubi se retorcía dentro de la chaqueta, para gran diversión de Naruto.

**_-Estas BOTELLAS, ¿Estas harto?_**

**_-¡CALLATE! ¡No puedo comer comida sólida!- _**Kyuubi ahora estaba echando humo por la vergüenza. Naruto estaba teniendo una buena risa en esos momentos.

Por primera vez en los últimos cuarenta minutos Sasuke levantó la vista y miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.- **_'Puedo oírle. ¿Por qué puedo escucharlo?'_**

Naruto hizo una pausa en su risa histérica mental y envió a su amigo una mirada confusa.- **_'¿Puedes?'_**

**_-Pienso que puedo hacerlo. Él sólo te dijo que te callaras._**

Naruto parpadeó antes de sonreír.- **_'Genial. ¿Crees que Sakura-chan puede escúchalo también?'_**

Los dos chicos miraron a su compañera de pelo rosa, quien había estado en silencio todo este tiempo. La Kunoichi estaba mirando hacia el cielo que se oscurecía lentamente, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos.

**_-'Creo que vamos a preguntarle sobre esto más tarde.'_**

Sasuke asintió.

Detrás de ello, Kakashi estaba expresando en voz baja su preocupación por su equipo a Jiraiya.

**-¿Qué es exactamente sospechoso para ti?-** El Sapo Sabio había visto unos sutiles toques de Naruto durante su mes de entrenamiento que el chico no era un Genin normal. Tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que Kakashi tuviera que añadir probaría sus pensamientos.

**-A veces actúan doce, pero otras veces se comportan como adultos endurecidos por la guerra. Vi a los tres matar a un hombre de la mafia, el jefe de negocios llamado Gato sin pestañear.**

**-Espera, ¿Gato? ¿De transporte Gato? Me enteré que lo habían matado, pero… ¿Por tus Genin?**

**-Sí. Ellos lo trataron como si fuera un juego. Le dieron una patada alrededor como una pelota antes de tirarlo desde un puente terminado a la mitad. Eran pasivos al respecto, como si hubiera estado matando toda su vida.**

El rostro de Jiraiya se quedó pensativo.

**-No sólo eso, se mantienen secreto. Me enfrenté a ellos una vez y ****_me desmayé. _****Ellos dijeron una historia estúpida sobre la pubertad.**

**-¿Qué hay de saber cosas que no deberían?-** cuestionó de pronto Jiraiya.

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo qué?**

Suspirando contemplativamente, Jiraiya respondió.- **Durante el tiempo que entrené a Naruto, lo llevé fuera de la aldea porque me rogó. Cuando viajamos de un lugar a otro caminaba a mi lado, nunca vaciló un paso.**

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.- **¿Y qué hay de extraño en eso?**

La mirada de Jiraiya se endureció.- **Naruto ha estado fuera de la aldea, ****_una vez, _****durante su misión de las Olas de la que me habló. Pero él sabía dónde íbamos, a pesar de que no estaba cerca del País de la Olas.**

El ojo de Kakashi se amplió brevemente.- **Así que ha tenido que haber estado fuera de la aldea antes de eso.**

Jiraiya asintió.- **Lo que significa que Sasuke y Sakura probablemente han estado fuera de la aldea más de una vez, así, si los tres están tan cerca como parecen estar en estos momentos.-** hizo un gesto a los tres Genin delante de ellos agarrándose unos a otros para la ayuda. Ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de la conversación que se celebraba tras ellos, demasiado centrados en sus propios pensamientos.

**-El Tercero me habló de que Sakura no era normal y que podría sorprenderme, pero ella ha actuado diferente de lo que me había dicho.**

**-Por no hablar,-** añadió Jiraiya.- **Vi a Naruto esconderse un pequeño zorro rojizo en su chaqueta. Ahora, ¿Por qué necesitaría ****_colarse_**** si no se trata de cualquier viejo zorro?**

**Kakashi** se congeló por un segundo.- **¿No cree que sea…?**

Jiraiya asintió con seriedad.- **Vamos a tener que llegar al fondo de estos tres niños. Vamos a esperear hasta que lleguemos a la aldea. Luego nos enfrentaremos a ellos.**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está. Lamento la tardanza. Ahora la respuestas a los Reviews.**

**Primero que nada, esta historia es una version de la mía de 'Cambio en la historia' no hace falta que se lea toda la historia pero si el pasado de Sakura si quieres entenderla.**

**Segundo; Sakura se fue de la aldea cuando tenía trece años, se fue obligada practicamente y Sasuke dejó la aldea seis meses más tarde.**

**Tercero; El Ryuugan es el Kekkai Genkai de Sakura, es una version mejorada del Sharingan en realidad y Sakura lo tiene completo.**

**Cuarto; Sakura e Ino fueron amigas desde los cinco años, Ino la ayudó y cuando pasó lo que pasó, Sakura se alejó. Ellas tenían nueve años y no se llevan mal.**

**Quinto; Ellos quieren salvar solo a las personas que creen que son buenas. No olvidemos que de echos ellos pasaron una guerra.**

**Sexto; Si, Sakura tiene una hermana mayor por cinco años que de echo era/es la novia de Itachi. Esa es de echo una de las razones por las que Itachi y Sakura se llevan bien, porque se conocen de hace tiempo.**

**Séptimo; Con lo del zorro bebé, todavía no se que hacer. No estoy segura. Naruto puede usar el chakra del Kyuubi, pero el Kyuubi está fuera de su cuerpo, entonces... no lo se. Me vendría bien una ayuda con esto. Gracias.**

**Octavo; Ahora, no se si mencioné algo, pero Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron juntos una vez. Fue cuando dejaron el Akatsuki, cuando Sasuke se enteró de la verdad de Sakura. Ella estaba cerca de los diecisiete años y cuando Nayumi murió en la guerra - Obito la mató y por consiguiente mató a Itachi, recordemos que Itachi si murió y Nayumi lo revivió, compartían alma - ella se descontroló y le dio la espalda a todo, incluido a Sasuke. Naruto y Sasuke trataron de calmarla y por eso luchaban, hasta que se fueron al pasado. Ellos no han hablado de su relación, pero está claro que Sasuke la sigue amando y Sakura también aunque no lo muestra demasiado.**

**Noveno; Supongo que el mensaje cifrado que Sasuke le dijo a Itachi está claro, pero por si acaso...**

_**En el pasado… el cuervo estaba siempre rodeado de la primavera.**_

**El cuervo es Itachi y la primavera en Nayumi; Ellos estaban juntos antes de que todo se fuera abajo.**

_**La primavera no puede alcanzar a los cerezos en flor**_

**Los cerezos en flor es Sakura. Nayumi ha tratado de acercase a Sakura pero no ha podido.**

_**El cuervo debe volar hacía la primavera donde se encuentra estancada en el lugar donde hicieron su nido.**_

**Itachi debe alcanzar a Nayumi que se encuentra en la guarida que ambos hicieron.**

**Ahora esperemos que Itachi lo haya captado.**

**Y creo que eso es todo. Si hay alguna otra pregunta la responderé en el próximo capitulo.**

**Si hay alguna persona aquí que haya leído Cambio en la historia debe saber que la estoy reeditando, solo los primeros capitulos. Creo que serán 12 capitulos.**

**Momento Manga: El Manga de esta semana me dejado emocionada como a muchos SasuSaku's. ¿No es extraño que Sasuke sonría justo cuando Sakura muestra su poder? Y a mi parecer fue una sonrisa de orgullo. Además recordemos que no ha sonreído en mucho tiempo. Y una vez más cuando Naruto y Sasuke la han protegido, Sakura se estaba protegiendo del impacto cuando aparece Sasuke como protegiendola del violento aire. ¿O eso fue mi imaginación?**

**Ahora si, no leémos en el próximo.**

**¡Byee!**

**Sasuke-Sakurita.**


End file.
